


When Dealing with Demons

by Kialish



Series: Paying The Price [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bill is an ass, Dubious Consent, Emetophobia, Graphic Violence, Human!Bill, M/M, Masochism, Mutual Masturbation, Possession, Sadism, Self Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, aged up twins, and I know most people say that, but S E RI O USLY, non con, theyre both 18 for most of this fic, theyre more in passing, triangle!Bill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 49,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4439672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kialish/pseuds/Kialish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill Cipher had been beaten by a pair of kids almost every year since Mabel and Dipper Pines came to Gravity Falls. Well that's about to change. When the Pines Twins head to Gravity Falls to go to college together, they have a nasty accident, and Mabel is left dying. Until Bill offers Dipper a deal. His soul for Shooting Stars life. Unable to cope with the idea of losing his sister, he takes it. And the wheels are set into motion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A very VERY special thanks to Tumblr User Pericipher for being a gracious doll and Beta-ing this entire fic for me <3

The constant beeping of the machines around him were the only things keeping Dipper steady at this point. He'd traced the I.V.s and breathing tube that were keeping his sibling alive hundreds of times over already, praying to whatever gods or goddesses existed that she would pull through. He was the only one who still held hope. The doctors had already warned him, Grunkle Stan, and their parents that the chance she would pull through was drastically small. The machines were the only thing keeping her alive, and even then...

Dipper rubbed his face wearily, the bags under his eyes feeling heavier with each monotonous beep. His face, normally shaved in a neat soul patch, was prickly with a growing beard, a visual representation of his lack of self care. There were times where he debated getting up and taking a shower or quick shave but he refused to leave Mabel’s side. Maybe she would wake up. That's what he kept thinking. And so even after his parents had returned to Piedmont and Grunkle Stan took back up to the Mystery Shack, Dipper remained. He would talk to her until his voice went hoarse, reciting stories about their grand times in the mystery hotspot that was Gravity Falls, Oregon. Of course, she didn't stir from her comatose state, but he hoped the stories would drag her back to him.

They'd been damn near inseparable since the fateful year he dug up that old journal, and their friendship and relationship had flourished. They even planned on going to college together, here in Gravity Falls. That was when it happened. He could still hear the grinding squeal of the brakes as he slammed down on them, the entire car skidding and swinging out in an attempt to avoid the oncoming 18-wheeler. He wasn't fast enough, the truck driver hadn't woken up fast enough. The truck slammed into the twins' small car, metal grinded against metal and burned rubber took over every other smell.

An ambulance was on them in no time, but Dipper barely remembered. Mabel had taken the brunt of the blow, but the second hand car had no air bag system, and she was lucky she hadn't been completely crushed. Instead the metal of the vehicles had almost formed a cocoon, but her head had slammed entirely too hard against the oncoming grill. Even now, she bore browning bruises across her forehead and face. Dipper had escaped with a minor concussion and a traumatic replaying of the event, finding every possible way this could have been avoided.

If only he had taken his parents suggestion to fly. If only they had taken that rest stop earlier. Someone else would have surely suffered, but not Mabel. Not his sister.

She had been the one to insist on a road trip, making a big deal about moving away to go to college. Their parents weren't entirely thrilled that the twins wanted to go to college in Gravity Falls rather than somewhere closer to home, or to a better standing college. Gravity Falls College was just a community college, but neither Dipper or Mabel really cared. It had become their home away from home a long time ago. So they boxed up what they could fit in the small Ford Focus that they had saved up for together, and headed off to Oregon...

“Dipper?”

The young adult’s drooping eyelids snapped open in a sudden panic, to find the voice belonged to Grunkle Stan.

“Oh, Stan,” Dipper tried to smile, but it was as if his dark bags were pushing his face down. The older man was looking even older than he was when the twins were only 12, but he held himself with the same composure. He had a bouquet of flowers in one hand and a plastic bag in the other. The staff he had used as a show for guests to the mystery shack was now used for support as he hobbled forward. To say he was entirely unable to walk without it was an exaggeration, but he found it easier these days to use a cane.

“Kid,” Stan sighed, walking to the table by Mabel's bed and removing the wilting flowers. “You can't stay here the rest of your-”

“Yes, I can,” Dipper interrupted, rubbing his eyes and already feeling tired of this argument. It wasn't the first time Stan had tried and he doubted it was the last. But it was a game they were playing every other day now.

“It's not healthy,” Stan insisted firmly, throwing the new flowers in the water. “It was just an accident, you need to stop blaming yourself, and start moving on.”

“She's my sister,” Dipper whispered, lips pursing.

“I'm not saying you need to drop her, kid. But look at yourself! You really think she'd want you to be this way?”

“Don't talk like she's dead,” Dipper said sharply, eyes tearing away from his sister and focusing on Stan.

“I'm not, but I'm pretty sure the nurses are complaining about your smell every time they need to come in here,” Stan argued, holding a hand up defensively. Dipper wrinkled his nose, remembering how Mabel would bother him about his lack of showering habits as kids. His shoulders slumped. “Look, how about I sit here and you go take a shower. Clean up a little, at least.” Stan insisted.

Normally, Stan would be trying to push Dipper out completely, to pick up everything he had dropped since the accident. This time, he was pushing for bare minimum. Dipper nodded and stood up, realizing how weird his legs felt. He'd been sitting for a long time, getting up for the bathroom as a rare necessity. Stan shoved the plastic bag at Dipper then guided him towards the bathroom. The room came equipped with a simple standing shower, Dipper had just never bothered to utilize it until now.

His exhaustion riddled brain slipped in and out of consciousness as he turned on the hot water. It was like fire, scorching his neglected skin and wiping off stagnant grime. It felt good, even if it burned a little bit. He scrubbed as fast as his body would let him, although by now, even with the boiling water, he was really feeling his exhaustion. Mostly because he was required to actually move to accomplish this task.

Stepping out of the shower he wiped away the fog on the mirror and sloppily shaved the bristling facial hair back to its patch. Sliding into clean clothes was like a godsend, but as he stepped out of the bathroom, he felt like he might just pass out.

Stan had already fallen asleep in the chair that Dipper had occupied, leaving the comfier chair in the corner available. He wanted to stay awake just a little longer, but as he sunk into the cushions his entire body worked against him to shut him down. Sleep came like a thick cotton quilt, forceful but comforting. For the first time in three days he let himself sleep. Until-

“Hey, Pine Tree!”

Dippers eyes snapped open and he leaped to his feet, finding himself standing face to face with a glowing yellow demon, single eye wide open. If he had a mouth, Dipper was sure he would be smirking. The rest of the world around them was unsaturated and gray, the beeping of Mabel’s monitors suddenly absent and leaving the room unpleasantly quiet.

“Bill!” Dipper wasn't sure how to go about the sudden audience with the dream demon. When was the last time they had seen him? Two years ago? Mabel and Dipper had been 15 that summer, and Bill had tried yet again to steal Dippers journal and destroy it. With the help of Preston Northwest. Who had made a deal with Bill. For what, Dipper didn’t know, all he knew was that the yearly escapades with the dream demon had left many a sour impression.

“Surprised to see me, Pine Tree?” He said almost gleefully. He floated closer, twirling his cane.“This time I know for sure you missed me. I mean, 2 years is a long time for humans, right?”

“What do you want?” Dipper asked with a scowl. There was no way this was just a random happening, not when it was Bill.

“What, don't want to catch up? I've been doing a lot on my end, kid. And it looks like you two have been, too.” He laughed, making Dippers eye twitch.

“Shut up and tell me what you want.”

“Whoa there, someone got even more rude since the last time I paid a visit!” Bill replied, hand pressed against his brick in mock hurt. “I even brought you a gift.”

He snapped his fingers and the hospital window sprung open. The corpse of a deer flew in, slamming into Dipper. It didn't have a head. He yelped and pushed it off, feeling blood soak into his clothing, still warm. He tried to remind himself it was just the Mindscape, that there was nothing real about this but the slick wetness felt real.

“What the hell, Bill?!” Dipper yelled. Cipher was laughing and with a snap of his fingers, the corpse hopped up as if wasn't a horrific headless abomination oozing red, and pranced out the window.

“You never were a big fan of my gifts,” Bill mused.

“Just tell me why you're here,” Dipper urged, trying to get his heart rate back down. If Bill was trying to rattle him.... Well, it worked.

“Like you don't know!” Bill jabbed, floating over to Mabel. Dipper made a noise of protest, standing and wanting to swat the stupid triangle away from her. He placed a hand on her head. “You know she's dying.”

“W-wait!” Dipper called as the triangle spun and began to float away. The demon stopped, spinning languidly to face the human. “What are you talking about?”

“She won't last long in this state, kid,” Bill replied, rolling his eye. “I admire humans ability to persevere and hold on to life, but these machines are the only thing keeping her here. And soon they're going to give. But I can fix her.”

There it was. Dipper pursed his lips, watching as Bill floated over to the machinery that tied Mabel to life.

“I'm not making a deal with you,” Dipper said softly, without as much conviction as he meant to put behind it.

“Really? I didn't even tell you what I wanted yet!” Bill laughed, leaning against the currently still heart rate monitor. Dipper narrowed his eyes.

“You're just a- a trickster! You use your words and create loopholes that make people agree, and then you mess up their lives!” Dipper argued, hands balling into fists.

“I'm a demon, kid, it's what I do. You really think anyone would agree if they knew what their deals would cost? But don't worry, I'll be straightforward with you, Pine Tree, for old time sake.” He floated over to Dipper. “All I want... is your soul.” With the last words, his voice grew deep and he flashed red, his white pupil focusing uncomfortably on Dipper. As soon as it came, he was small and yellow again, gauging his reaction.

“What? No!” Dipper yelled, shrugging off the demon with a disgusted expression. He was remembering being 12, pushed out of his body as Bill fell down the stairs and slammed his arm in the cutlery drawer... He remembered getting back to his body and needing to go to the hospital because Bill had broken his left arm and caused so many bruises to form over his torso that the doctors gave Grunkle Stan weird looks.

“Hey, now, it wouldn't be like that!” Bill insisted, reading Dippers mind. “I may be a demon with incomprehensible power, but I hate being stuck in the Mindscape.” He flashed red again, veins forming in his eye. “Give me your soul and I can leave!”

Dipper didn't even want to consider the deal, but he found himself thinking about it. He looked over at Mabel, defeated, battered, and bruised, hooked up to life support. She could pull through this... couldn't she? When he looked back to Bill, the triangular demon had stuck his hand out, blue flames lining his arm. Dipper pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

“No,” Dipper insisted. He could feel his stomach twisting. Bills eye narrowed as he retracted his arm. “She'll pull through this, and we don't need your help! Go away!”

He swatted at Bill, the demon easily avoiding his half hearted swipe.

“Fine, kid, be that way. Have fun with your dead sibling!” Bill grabbed Dipper and threw him into the chair. A blue orb of light encircled Bill, drawing him out of the Mindscape. “And don't forget to buy gold!”

Dippers eyes opened in reality, jumping out of the chair like it'd been electrified. After patting himself down and being suitably satisfied to find no blood, deer or otherwise, in his clothing, he sat back down shakily. He watched Mabel and found comfort in the beep of the life support machines.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I have the entire fic finished, but I'll be posting a chapter every few days to keep you on your toes :)

Dipper hadn't told Grunkle Stan about Bill. Why would he? The old man would probably flip out, even if Dipper had denied the deal. After telling them that he knew about magic the whole time, he also admitted to a few other things, including knowing Bill. When the kids had told him about Bill possessing Dippers body, he'd even made both kids possession proof charm necklaces, and warned them to not trust a single word the demon said. Of course, Dipper already didn't, especially after having the stupid yellow triangle running around in his body and maiming him for the 'hilarity' of pain. Mabel didn't either, after fighting him in Grunkle Stan’s mind. And they'd run into Bill every year after, up until two years ago. Aside from the demons intervention, they'd spent every summer since then in Gravity Falls exploring the many secrets that the town had to offer.

Nothing big and dark had ever happened like Bill promised, but Dipper had never really gotten any further in finding who the Author was. Maybe that trail that had gone cold was the same one Bill was on... Dipper couldn't help shivering at the thought. Maybe Bill's idea of soon was different. Maybe he was still planning something...

“Here, kid, freshest grub outta the kitchen,” Grunkle Stan announced, Dipper falling out of his thoughts again. He wasn't completely exhausted like he was before, but the time spent in the Mindscape meant he didn't sleep in that time span. And then he kept having nightmares about headless deer... Stan seemed to be satisfied, however, with the level of alertness in Dipper after he had slept.

“Thanks, Grunkle Stan,” Dipper said with a small smile as the plate of breakfast food was placed in front of him. He knew it was adding to the ever elongating cost of Mabel's medical bills, but he refused to leave. And if they wanted him to pay for it in the end, then so be it.

“I'm heading back to the Mystery Shack today,” Stan said. “And I'd like your help getting it back up. It's kinda hard with the new hires...”

“Stan, I'm not leaving her,” Dipper said firmly. Stan sighed.

“Fine, but just think about it, okay? You can't live life like this.” Stan said, casting eyes down to the floor. Dipper nodded, and Stan left.

Who cared if he couldn't live life the way it was intended? Mabel would pull out of this sooner or later, right? Then they could re-apply to the college and work at the Mystery Shack and things would be okay... It'd all be okay.

He took her hand in his own, running his thumb over her fingers and carefully avoiding the I.V. In her hand. She felt warm, but she didn't respond to his touches. She never did. Sometimes he wanted to shake her and to make her wake up, for her eyes to open and to hear her laugh, to see her perfect smile (perfect now, since her braces were finally removed last year). They'd barely been separated since they were kids, and even though they grew apart in small ways they always met back in the middle and had fun together. Even if it was when she would bedazzle the back of his shirt when he passed out doing homework, or when they watched spooky movie marathons – although less frequently than they did in Gravity Falls.

Dipper laid his head down on her stomach, leaning over her and falling asleep on her lap. Last night hadn't done it for him, but maybe now he could fall asleep without the nightmares. As soon as he felt like he was finally coming closer to sleep, loud noises jerked him back into reality.

He gasped, and jumped up suddenly, machines blaring and lights flashing. Mabel was jerking, shaking. For a brief moment he thought she was waking up, but she was seizing. Her eyes were open, but rolled in the back of her head, and she was gagging on the air tube in her mouth. Nurses ran in, shoving Dipper aside and working to fix what was going on. Dipper was shaking, his stomach was twisting like he might be sick. The once calming beeps of the machine were now shrill screams of terror as they worked to remove the tube in her throat. The world went still and gray.

“I warned you, Pine Tree,” chided Bill, Dipper whipped around to see Bill watching from the corner of the room. The nurses were still moving, almost in slow motion.

“What’s happening?!” Dipper choked out, feeling hot tears prick at the corner of his eyes.

“Brain death,” Bill said all too cheerfully. “After they stop her seizure, she'll be comatose permanently! No chance to get Shooting Star back on her feet then! But, I still have enough time to save her...”

Dipper looked between Bill and his sister, tears pouring down his face now in steady streams. Bill held out his hand, engulfed in blue flames, while his wide eye watched with anticipation. If.. if he gave Bill his soul, he could have Mabel back. But then he'd die, wouldn't he? There wasn't time to ask, to make sure, and Bill was just floating, waiting.

“I haven't got all day, kid. And neither does Shooting Star.”

Dipper whirled around and grabbed Bill’s outstretched hand, the flames traveling up his arm painlessly. That was, until they kept going. They moved up his arm, covering his face and down his body and then they stung. Not as bad as being covered in real fire, but like a thousand needles digging into his skin. He screamed but it didn't stop, the pain intensifying until he felt Bill let go of his hand and he collapsed onto the floor.

–

Dipper gasped as if he just came out of the bottom of a lake, gasping for air. He felt clammy and sweaty and disoriented. He was in a bed, the mattress comfortable but stiff and smelled like hospital. Wait, hospital. The teen looked around anxiously, finding himself surrounded by a privacy curtain, before sitting bolt upright. The movement caused him to feel woozy and dizzy, his stomach lurching angrily. He felt his face grow pale and gave himself a moment to adjust.

Last thing he remembered was Mabel having a seizure-

“Mabel!” He shouted, climbing out of the bed with legs as shaky as a newborn deer, before ripping open the curtains. A startled nurse pursed his lips, hand reached out to move the curtain himself. “Where's Mabel, where's my sister? What happened?!”

“Sir, calm down, you're very disoriented,” The man chided, face weathered with age and experience. He placed a gentle hand on Dippers chest. “You passed out when your sister was having a seizure and hit your head on the floor. We moved you to a private room to make sure the concussion didn't cause anymore problems, since you just had one a few weeks ago.” He explained calmly. Dipper was anything but calm. He shook his head, his brain throbbing in protest.

“Lemme see her, I need to see-”

“Dipper!” Her voice was like water over a burn, and he felt himself start crying again as Grunkle Stan rolled her in. Mabel smiled, and despite the massive bruise on her head, she looked better than ever. Her brown eyes were sparkling with life, and she was bouncing in the wheelchair. She went to stand but Stan put a hand on her shoulder.

“Kid, you just came out of a coma, stay in the wheelchair.” He said firmly. She pouted, lower lip sticking out.

“Awe but Grunkle Sta~n.” She whined, crossing her arms. He wheeled her over to Dipper, who was still in shock. Taking a few steps forward he fell into a hug, not caring about the arm of the wheelchair that was digging into his side. “Awe, bro-bro!” She hugged back.

“I thought you were gonna die,” He croaked quietly. Dipper felt her hug tighten a little more. Still not quite a full on Mabel hug but she was weak. Being in bed and not conscious for just over seven days would do that to a person.

“The doctor was actually pretty surprised,” Stan remarked. “Said he was pretty sure the seizure was a sign her brain was dying, but. Guess she surprised us in the end.”

“I know! It was like some crazy dream,” Mabel said, resting her head on Dippers head. “I don't remember much but, I remembered being 12 again and having a tea party with Waddles and Candy and Grenda... And then Bill was there!”

Dipper stiffened and pulled back a little back, giving a forced smile and curious look.

“Like... triangle guy, Bill?” He asked, not looking at Grunkle Stan.

“Yeah-”

“Kids this isn't the best place to talk about this,” Stan said with a small laugh. Dipper looked at him, to see he was rolling his eyes to the nurse.

“You both had a rough experience,” The nurse said, walking over. “Dipper, if you think you can walk fine, then let us do a few concussion checks before we let you go. Mabel will need to stay for a little longer to help build up her strength again.”

“And then we can go back to the Mystery Shack!” Mabel rejoiced, raising her hands in a double fist pump. Dipper laughed, but the hairs on the back of his neck were standing on end as he thought about Bill and his deal. If he wasn't dead, then what was Bill playing at?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I lied last chapter im too impatient so I'll put up a chapter every few days instead of two at a time each week

Mabel had to spend an extra few days in the hospital. She was lucky, they said, that she was only in a coma for those few weeks. It would take less time to rebuild the lost muscle matter. Once she could safely walk on her own, she was free to go – with subsequent physical therapy sessions of course. Since she was awake, she insisted on Dipper leaving the hospital for once, especially once Grunkle Stan let it drop that he hadn't left her side in the whole week she was out. He very reluctantly agreed, going back to the shack but always going back to the hospital until she was finally released.

“Dip dop, you really didn't need to be there the whole time! I bet you smelled like a cow when Grunkle Stan finally got you to shower,” She jabbed on the ride home. They sat in the backseat of Stan’s car while he drove, side by side just like when they were kids.

“He smelled a lot worse than that,” Stan said with a laugh. Dipper pouted, Mabel poking at his cheek.

“You're my only sister I have, I couldn't just leave you there,” He said. He'd said it many times in the past few days, chanting it like a mantra. Mabel gave him a soft smile each time, as if there was something she wasn't telling him that she wanted to.

“Well, it's all better now!” She replied, kicking her feet gently against Stan’s seat. “Now we can finally go to college!”

“We missed the deadline for the fall classes, but we can do spring?” Dipper suggested, remembering that it was almost September now. She was still full of life and energy, even after it had happened. He'd have to thank Bill for that. Or not. Most likely not. He still hadn't told her.

“That's fine,” She said with a shrug, looking out as they drove through Gravity Falls. Her eyes lit up as they passed Greasy's and saw the familiar cop duo still patrolling the town. “Man, nothing changed huh?”

“Not much changes this town,” Stan chuckled. “Plus you two were here just last summer!”

“Yeah, but now we're adults!” Mabel said, emphasizing the word.

“Nuh-uh, our birthday is still in a few days,” Dipper pointed out. Mabel stuck her tongue out at him with a smile. They would be 18 then, official adults.

They drove past familiar buildings, some for sale some businesses closed down that were open last year, but for the most part the town hadn't changed. Aside from the mysteries of the town, the next most consistent thing was the town itself. They turned off away from the town and onto the road that lead to the Mystery Shack. The Shack too hadn't changed. The S was still sliding off, caught on roof shingles and leading the sign to read Mystery hack. The old totem pole was still standing, majestic and vigilant if not covered in a bit of growth. The building loomed over them as they pulled into the driveway, but not in an ominous way. In a way that felt.. welcoming. Dipper smiled a small smile of relief. He could put this behind him now.

The accident had left Mabel in a coma, and Dipper with a concussion, but their boxes of items were all intact since it was the front of the vehicle that had gotten plowed. Grunkle Stan had already taken the liberty of bringing them inside the Shack until the twins came back, but hadn't set up their normal sleeping quarters. The pair ran inside and found their boxes, Dipper hauling his upstairs. Mabel, however, followed without her stuff.

“Hey, bro-bro. We've been sharing a room for, like, every summer,” She started, Dipper putting his box on his twin sized mattress.

“Yeah? We always have.” He replied nonchalantly.

“I think for this we should have separate rooms?” She suggested warily. Dipper stopped, and looked around the tiny crowded attic space. When they were visiting for the summer, this little room was perfectly fine. But now that they were going to be here for college and actually living here...

“Yeah... I- I guess you're right,” Dipper said, sitting on the squeaky bed. Mabel sat beside him, hands in her lap tugging at the end of the sleeves of her sweater.

“I know you're still scared about what happened, Dipper,” She said softly, leaning her head on his shoulder. “But it's okay now! I don't blame you, silly. It's not your fault the truck driver hadn't taken a break-”

“It's fine Mabel, I don't really... want to talk about it.” Dipper said. “I'm just so glad you're better and I'm scared that-”

“If I leave your sights I'll get hurt again?” She completed. He nodded guiltily, but her arms were suddenly around him. “It's okay! It's understandable. But trust me, we're not gonna make it work in this tiny room this time around. I'll just use that spare room downstairs.”

She stood up to go and Dipper nodded.

“Okay, okay,” He replied. “Maybe I'll talk to Grunkle Stan about getting a desk up here. Or a bigger bed. Or maybe both.”

“That's the spirit!” She said, punching Dipper in the arm. Downstairs there was a loud pig squeal and Mabel gasped. “Waddles!”

Dipper watched as she ran down the stairs towards the sound of her pig. Grunkle Stan had agreed to put up with the pot bellied pig for her while she was away. He didn't admit to it, but Dipper was pretty sure Stan had grown attached to him. He was more like a dog at this point. A fat 160 pound dog that squealed. And sometimes wore sweaters.

He unpacked his box, throwing his clothing into the dresser haphazardly.

“Getting used to having Shooting Star back, Pine Tree?” Came a voice. Dipper spun around, brows furrowed. There wasn't anyone in the room with him but he could've sworn he just heard--

“I am too here, you just can't see me!” Bills voice came with a laugh. “Look down!”

In the shadows a small triangle watched, as if he was floating right there. Dipper did a double take on the color of the room, noting that it was all still there and in full saturation. Bill laughed at him again.

“How are you... out of the Mindscape?” Dipper asked, the question being the first of many that managed to escape his mouth.

“I own your soul now, Kid!” Bill said, stretching out his arms. Dipper swallowed. “I didn't take your soul, I just tied myself to it and now you're my puppet again.” He laughed as Dippers face paled. “Thought I'd be gracious and give you a few days with Shooting Star once she recovered. You had the audacity to hope I'd never come back! How rude, Pine Tree.”

“S-so you're not going to kill me?” Dipper stammered out, half surprised that this wasn't some sort of grim reaping visit.

“Mmmnope!” Bill said. “Why would I wanna kill ya, Pine Tree? Annoying? Hell yeah you are! But useful? That too. And I meant what I said, kid. I like you.”

The tiny shadow Bill flew into other shadows, disappearing from view. Dipper braced himself, looking around for Bill until he felt something making his hair stand on edge, like a spider crawling up his back.

“What-”

 _“You're gonna be my eyes and ears, kid,”_ He heard Bill but this time, in his mind. _“And my dirty job doer for the things I can't in the physical realm.”_

“What are you planning, Bill,” Dipper asked with a scowl, hands balled into fists.

 _“I also meant that other important thing I said years ago,”_ Bill said with a laugh. _“Darkness is coming, and you're gonna be my tool!”_

“What do you-” Dipper lifted his arm. Except it wasn't really him doing it. It moved in staggering jerks, and he could hear Bills laughter ringing in his ears, in his head, a perverse bug in his brain. Without a warning he slapped himself – or Bill made him slap himself.

“Ouch!” He said, feeling his cheek tingle in pain as he staggered over to the bed frame. He could move his arms on his own again, but Bills laughter was still ringing in his ears. What had he gotten himself into this time?

–

He went downstairs after rushing to put his stuff away, feeling too creeped out by the fact that Bill was inside of him again to be alone. It wasn't like before, where he was thrown into the Mindscape and left little more than a ghost. This time it was like sharing a cramped room, except with the world’s worst roommate. Dipper could feel him there, it was weird, alien.

_“Ooooh a hall of locked memories, mind if I take a look, Pine Tree? Oh wait! You don't have a choice.”_

Dipper rubbed his face and ignored Grunkle Stan to swing into Mabels room. To his utter lack of surprise, Waddles greeted him with a snuffle and wearing a navy blue piggy sized sweater.

“Hey there Waddles,” Dipper said with a small laugh. He rubbed the pigs cheeks and earned slobbery attempts at pig kisses.

“Dipper! Are you already all moved in?” Mabel asked, standing on her mattress in an attempt to hang one of her posters over her bed. It was some anime that Dipper hadn't cared to watch, but it had the kind of generic, not naturally hair colored guy that all the girls seemed to go nuts over.

“For the most part,” He said with a shrug, hopping onto the bed to help his twin out. “I didn't bring all that much.”

“Nah you're just worried about me,” Mabel said with a smile, putting the last pin in the wall. She always knew when he was bothered. But the current situation didn’t help, either.

“Okay, okay, a little. If it's a real bother, I'll leave you be-” Please don't make me leave. “But I figured I'd help you set up or something.”

“That's fine, Dipping Sauce, just promise me to not get creepy about it,” She said with a small laugh, poking his rib.

 _“A little late for that. Seriously, kid, the amount of unhealthy sibling codependency in here is almost worrisome.”_ Bill chuckled in his head. Dipper scowled, but gave Mabel a smile and nod when he noticed she was looking at him.

Together they put together the room in a way that screamed 'Mabel was here'. Including bedazzling the window sill. And, once they had moved the bed from the attic to the spare room, she bedazzled the bed frame as well. Some things people just don't grow out of. By the time she was settled, Dipper noticed how hungry he was feeling. He hadn't really had anything substantial aside from the hospital food in a few weeks now and he was ready to gorge himself. They ordered pizza and drank Pitt cola, and ended their day with Grunkle Stan, the three of them watching a horror movie marathon.


	4. Chapter 4

The next few days had been surprisingly uneventful. Dipper had prepared himself to constantly hear Bill in the back of his head, commenting on every meager human activity he did, but he was... quiet. Every now and then, Dipper would eye the triangle shapes that seemed to adorn the shack at every convenience, and on occasion he would see the shadow of Bill floating around. That meant he wasn't holed up in his head _all_ the time. Dipper wasn't sure if that was a cause for alarm, or one of relief.

The twins had already contacted the college about scooting in for the spring semester and moved around the tuition money that their parents had put as a hold for the fall. In the meantime, they would save up money by working for Grunkle Stan. As kids, their labor was free, but now it was necessary to be paid. Especially since their parents were only going to fund their first year. The rest would be up to them. Stan groaned about it a little, but Dipper didn't think he actually minded that much.

Soos still worked around the shack as a handyman, but Wendy had left last year. She'd put off going to college, not sure with what she had wanted, but she eventually ran off to Canada to study Ecology at some fancy British Columbia college. Dipper still felt kinda betrayed, but knew that it was something she wanted. So it was a new girl, Cindy, who took her place as cashier, a 16 year old girl with short hair that changed from one vibrant color to the next every few months. Today, it was electric blue. She kind of took up the mantle of disinterested teenage delinquent, and often carried around the same magazines Wendy used to read.

Dipper would work stocking the store, and sometimes help Stan with money things. He was good with numbers, which Dippers parents often said was a talent he was wasting on folklore and literature. But, Dipper didn't care. He had long since grown out of the whole 'do things to impress your parents' phase. He'd seen enough in Gravity Falls he could probably write a best selling fantasy series to live off of. And that's honestly where his hope laid.

Mabel was too enthusiastic to be given a more static job, and she'd alternate days with Stan leading tours through their museum or portion of woods around the Shack. Where Dipper was hoping to run into the world of literature, Mabel was aiming for art. Her parents tried to make her go to CalArts, but she was sold on returning to Gravity Falls, too. It was a double dose of disappointment for the older Pines.

“...and for our last attraction, if you look to your right, you'll see the rare Dipperus Pine-us, a hideous monster sometimes spotted devouring your last slice of pizza, or guzzling the last can of Pitt cola just as you were reaching for it!” Came Mabel’s amplified voice. Dipper turned and shot her a playful look, to which the small collection of tourists replied with a hearty chuckle. “I jest, I jest, it's just my brother, Dipper! If you need to find anything, just ask him, and be sure to stop by the checkout with the fabulous, Cindy!”

The group was already dispersing, looking at the over priced tchotchkes and heading to the checkout. Mabel knew how to sell them on it, and probably had enthralled the crowds throughout the tour.

Dipper swept the floor as the group left, the last group of the day. He pushed the dirt and dust out of the open door as they left, looking at the sunset. It wasn't late enough for the sun to really be setting, but since Gravity Falls was obscured by a partial cliff face, it was already leaving them in shadows. Looking out and feeling the summer breeze brought him back. Nostalgia hit him kind of hard, washing out the negativity of the current situation. Why couldn't it always be this simple. Summer in Gravity Falls...

“Okay, like, it's 7, I'm out.” Cindy said, which was the only warning the younger girl gave as she shoved past Dipper, who was still staring out at the scenic view of trees and the parking lot. Her face was aimed at her phone, but he swore she peered at him from the corner of her eye, before hurrying her pace.

Dipper watched as she hurried off, before a hand slammed into his back.

“Hey, dude!” Soos said with a small laugh. “I think she has a crush on you.”

“What? She's, like, younger than me. And not my type...” Dipper replied, wrinkling his nose. “Besides, as of today, both me and Mabel are too old to date anyone younger than us.”

“Mabel and I, silly,” Mabel chided, skipping out and tugging at a newer sweater than the one she had worn to give tours. “And you want to be an English major.”

“Literature, Mabel,” Dipper replied.

“Pshhh, same diff, bro-bro.”

“Kinda like how you're going for graphic design, right?” He jabbed, putting the broom against the wall of the shop.

“Illustration!” She insisted, balling her hands into fists.

“Same diff,” He said with a shrug. She playfully punched his shoulder.

“Alright, alright, it's harder to sell tapes of you two fighting now that you're grown ups, so stow it away till after dinner!” Grunkle Stan said, pushing the three out the door and locking up the shop.

“I call shotgun!” Soos hollered, trotting ahead to Grunkle Stan's car.

The twins shot each other a glance and followed, getting into the back of the car. Stan was treating all of them to dinner at Greasy's to celebrate Dipper and Mabel's 18th birthday. Not very extravagant, but Dipper and Mabel could care less. It was the sentiment. Anytime that Grunkle Stan was actually spending money on them was more than enough sentiment.

They piled into the diner, taking in the smell of coffee and all day breakfast. Mabel and Dipper scooted into one side of a booth, while Grunkle Stan and Soos sat opposite of them. Lazy Susan hopped over as soon as they were seated.

“Hello, kids!” She greeted. “Been over a year now, hasn't it? My you both already look so grown up!”

“Well, it is our 18th birthday today,” Mabel stated, looking off innocently.

“Oh my goodness, is it really?! Well, we'll have to whip you something up special now, won't we?”

Grunkle Stan humored her with some well intended flirting before asking for a cup of coffee while they looked over the menu's.

 _“Hey, Pine Tree, did I come back in time for supper?”_ came an all too familiar voice. Dipper groaned.

“You okay, Dip?” Mabel asked.

“Oh, uh, yeah, I just, bathroom,” Dipper stammered, rubbing the back of his neck and offering an apologetic smile.

“I told you, too much coffee!” Grunkle Stan called as Dipper hurried to the men's room.

“What the hell, Bill?” Dipper scowled as he locked the bathroom door behind him.

 _“What? Did you think I had actually left?”_ The demon taunted, laughing in the back of his mind.

“More like hoped...” Dipper muttered.

_“Y'know, you can talk to me without actually speaking. Since I'm in your head and all.”_

“Where've you been?” Dipper demanded, ignoring the suggestion.

_“I don't have to tell you, kid. You're just the anchor that keeps me in this realm.”_

“F-fine, just don't pull anything right now, okay...”

 _“Awe, don't want me messing up your weird, human tradition of celebrating the closeness of your inevitable death?”_ Dipper shivered, but ignored him. He looked in the mirror and took a deep breath, bracing himself, before stepping back out of the bathroom.

He nervously made his way back to the table, although he was more aware of everything now. The blood pumping in his ears, the eyes of dinner diners, the buzz of conversation.

_“You're so paranoid, kid, it's actually pretty amusing!”_

He sat by Mabel and offered her an attempted smile. She smiled back, Lazy Susan returning with their drinks. Mabel's was the most obvious, a hot chocolate loaded with several inches of whipped topping topped with a cherry and rainbow sprinkles.

“Here ya go birthday girl!” She said, carefully handing it off to a bouncing Mabel. Dippers was less impressive, as all he wanted was a coffee like Grunkle Stan. She handed Soos his Pitt Cola, before pouring Dippers coffee. He picked up the coffee and offered a thank you. But in between picking up his cup and moving it to his mouth, his arm seemed to resist moving.

_“Shit.”_

He could feel writhing, mirthful laughter in the hind of his mind, and he fought for control. But Bill had a bit more, and the cup was half thrown at Lazy Susan as she poured Stan's coffee. He gasped as the boiling coffee splashed on her and the cup flew out of his hands. It seemed to happen in slow motion. The pot of coffee flew from her hands and smashed against the floor, luckily missing the other patrons of the shop, as she yelled out from the pain.

“OhmygoshI'msosorry,” Dipper said all too fast. Everyone in the diner was staring now, and a pair of other waitresses were running over with towels. “Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh.” Dipper kept repeating, hands pulling at his hair. It didn't help that Bill was laughing even more maniacally now, and if he were actually here, Dipper could imagine he'd be rolling – could triangles roll? - on the floor in hysteria.

“Ah, ah, no it-it's okay, Dipper,” Susan said as the one waitress patted the coffee. “It's not the first time I've gotten hot coffee spilled on me, and it certainly won't be the last. But I may have to go home for tonight. I'm sorry, guys!”

“Don't- don't apologize...” Dipper mumbled as she headed back to the kitchen. He felt like everyone was staring at him and he shrunk 10 sizes.

“You okay, kid?” Stan asked.

“Y-yeah, I guess I didn't have a good grip on the cup...” Dipper said apologetically. When one of the waitresses, the one who wasn't cleaning up the glass of the coffee pot, came by with another cup and pot of coffee, Dipper just shook his head and took a glass of water instead.

 _“Did you see her face, Pine Tree?”_ Bill asked, as if he was catching his breath from his laughter. _“Absolutely priceless.”_

 _“Shut the fuck up,”_ Dipper thought to him. But he knew he wasn't about to listen.

Dipper sat in silence during the remainder of the dinner, Bill jabbing and replaying the memory of Susans face in the moment of agony for Dipper to watch. He absently heard Mabel talk about her plans to meet up with Grenda and Candy soon, and Soos talking about how Melody was coming down from Oregon soon, and hopefully for the last time. He was planning to propose.

He was still quiet on the ride home, but Mabel held his hand on the drive and shot him a small smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand things start to get some spice thrown in


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: there is some self harm-y stuff in this chapter!

Dipper sat at his desk a few days later, flipping through a book of old German folklore. He had his head resting on the fist of one hand, while he flipped pages with the other, up in his room. Although they hadn't managed to get into classes this semester, he wanted to be on the ball. And what better way than by doing some research! The journal had provided him endless entertainment as he grew up , but there were a lot of creepy things out there that weren't bound to Gravity Falls.

He also had a book of demonology opened up, but he had long since abandoned its pages. It was a lot more difficult to read, and Dipper already knew that Bill knew he wanted to get rid of him. And he also knew that there didn't exactly seem to be a way out of it. So instead he read about the story of Faust. The story made him feel slightly uncomfortable, considering it sounded vaguely like the deal he had made with Bill when he was 12 and needed to unlock the laptop. But it also made his story a bit more relatable.

Dipper went to turn the page to find his hand wouldn't move. He tried to speak but nothing came out.

“Aaah here we go!” Bills voice came out of Dippers mouth. “Took a little bit of time to get enough control...” He wriggled his fingers and stood up, stretching. It was like Dipper was suffering from sleep paralysis, unable to control anything but having to watch it play out. “That's actually pretty close, kid. Before I had to pull your soul out entirely but this. This is kind of like hypnosis.” Bill laughed.

 _“What do you mean?!”_ Dipper finally managed, only to realize he was now the voice in Bills head.

“It means I'm in control, at least for now. Ugh humans are so weird...” Bill said, walking to the mirror. Dipper could see out of his eyes, except his eyes were amber yellow with slits for pupils, like before. “But, being in your body I'm a little bit more accustomed to your weird feelings...”

 _“What are you doing?”_ Dipper demanded.

“Taking you out for a test run,” Bill replied. “Besides I'm curious about a few things.”

He fell down the stairs. Dipper could feel everything this time, the bruises forming on his arms and legs, and the throbbing of his head. Bill was laughing, pulling himself to his feet.

“Just as hilarious as I remembered!” Dipper whined in pain as his body kept moving, as if completely unaffected by the shock of the fall. He walked into the kitchen and looked around. He opened the drawers and found a kitchen knife. Dipper started to feel sick.

_“Bill-”_

Bill pressed the blade against his forearm.

“I wonder how much blood we could lose before we pass out!” He slowly dragged the sharp edge across the nook of his elbow. A shiver ran up his spine and he giggled. “Whoa, now that feels different.”

Dipper wanted to be sick, but he was forced to watch as Bill did it again, deeper. Inside his own mind he screamed out, watching the skin and flesh split open easily at the command of the knife. Blood oozed faster and Bill giggled again. Down the arm he went, watching with morbid fascination as blood welled up at the knifes edge and mostly likely savoring Dipper's screams.

“Bill stop you're going to kill me!” Dipper cried out. He had memories of people he'd known at school who had killed themselves this way. Dipper had never reached a point of depression where he'd hurt himself though. He hated pain...

“This here is the main artery.” Bill said, tracing the red blade down the blue that was stark in contrast to the red. Blood was dripping on the wood. “If I wanted to kill you then I'd just... whoops.”

Dipper loosed a strangled cry but it didn't leave his mouth. Just laughter. He sliced his arm open now, blood was coming out much faster, spurting in the rhythm of his heart beat. Bill was getting shaky now, and Dipper was feeling lightheaded.

“Dipper?!” Bill turned to look as Mabel dropped her bag on the floor, staring in horror. He laughed a little, swaying as he stepped forward.

“Shooting Star, heeeey- ah shit.” He said before he fell to the floor. They both passed out, hearing Mabel's scream for Grunkle Stan.

–

When Dipper woke up, he felt like he had the world's worst headache. He could still hear Bills laughter ringing in his ears, and his arm was sore. Memories of what happened came flooding back and he rolled over and dry heaved over the side of the hospital bed. He heard quick foot steps and felt a hand against his back, before the garbage can was pulled closer to him. Dipper couldn't pull anything up, just heaved until his stomach settled and his heart stopped fluttering like a bird.

“It's okay, you lost a lot of blood,” The woman spoke, most likely a nurse. But Dipper was staring at the waste bin, head throbbing. “Your body is probably in shock from it. It'll pass, just give it a few, and lay back down.”

He nodded smally and laid down against the pillow, getting the first glimpse of the nurse. She had a soft face, rounded and framed by strands of loose hair. Dippers eyes floated over to the bag of blood he was hooked up to, feeling his stomach lurch. He didn't really have a fear or anxiety over blood. But what had happened.

“Do you remember what happened?” She asked in a soft but serious tone. Dipper didn't want to speak. He couldn't exactly tell the truth now could he? He felt Bill in the back of his mind, his alien presence suddenly there.

“I had an accident. I don't remember much of what happened...” Dipper croaked, his voice hoarse and throat dry.

“You have 15 stitches up your left arm,” She replied. “And you lost a lot of blood. We almost were too late. Was this intentional?”

“What? No!” Dipper exclaimed. They thought he had tried to kill himself. “No, I-I didn't do this to myself-” It wasn't a lie. “- and I don't want to kill myself, I promise. I-I just went down to the kitchen, and got a knife out of the drawer to cut up some fruit.” He came up with this on the spot, wheels of his mind churning for a fast excuse. “And I tripped and sliced my arm open. My uncle was asleep and didn't hear me...” He remembered Mabel's face, the look of sheer horror on her face, the blood everywhere. “My sister found me.” He finished meekly.

The nurse didn't look like she entirely believed him, but she nodded her head.

“If you're feeling up to it, I can have your sister and uncle come visit you. But don't push yourself if you're not ready.”

“I'm fine,” He said, meekly waving his non injured hand. When she left he tried to lift his left arm. It hurt, and it was entirely wrapped in bandages. He could feel each stitch tug angrily against his movement, so he dropped it.

 _“Bill!”_ He yelled into his mind. _“What the hell? First you say you don't want to kill me and then you almost do!?”_

 _“Oh, please, Pine Tree,”_ Bill said. _“If I wanted you dead, you would be dead. If Shooting Star hadn't shown up-”_

_“I would have died.”_

_“I would have stopped the bleeding myself.”_

Dipper was silent in reality and in his mind. He could practically see Bills wide eye staring at him, waiting for a response.

_“All powerful demon, remember?”_

_“I thought that was only in the Mindscape.”_

_“Well, normally yes,”_ Bill started. _“But attached to you? I can do whatever I want with you. I could kill you and bring you back to life. Heal you. Hurt you in unimaginable ways, too. I meant to stop the bleeding before it got too far but, ah, lost track of the flow in all the fun.”_

Dippers stomach flipped again, but before he could try and get Bill to elaborate, Mabel was on him with a wild hug.

“Dipper Dipper Dipper,” She chanted in between tears. He felt guilty, knowing that she was crying over him, and he lifted his right arm and gave her a half hug.

“What the hell, kid?” Stan growled, waving the nurse away. Mabel pulled back and Dipper shrunk under Stan's gaze. “I never pegged you for someone suicidal, Dipper-”

“I'm not, I swear!” Dipper said a little too loudly. “I promise, it was just an accident. I just fell and-and the knife-”

Stan didn't look like he was in the mood to argue or be argued with, so Dipper fell silent. Mabel touched Stan's arm.

“I think it was just an accident, Grunkle Stan,” She said. Dipper looked at her from the corner of his eye. “I came in and it looked like he was trying to get to you but was losing blood too fast and..” She exhaled shakily, Stan patting her on the back.

“Am I allowed to leave?” Dipper asked quietly. Stan grunted.

“They said you had to stay the night here. Wanna keep an eye on you.” Dipper looked away guiltily and nodded. They all thought he had tried to kill himself. He heard Bill laugh from the back of his mind.

“Grunkle Stan, mind if I talk with Dipper by myself?” She asked. The older man shrugged and nodded, leaving the room. When Mabel turned back to Dipper, she looked furious. “Bill, Dipper?!”

Dipper cringed and didn't look her in the eyes.

“You know how dangerous he is, Bro-bro...” She said exasperatedly. “Last time you ended up in the hospital, too. What the hell did he promise you?!”

Dipper was silent, pursing his lips. She couldn't know...

_“Don't tell her, Pine Tree. She'll interfere...”_

“Dipper, we don't keep secrets from each other! We promised!” She pleaded. “Nothing is worth having a demon in your head.”

When Dipper still refused to speak to her, she put her hands on her hips and said “I'll tell Grunkle Stan! Tell me right now, or else he'll know--”

“You,” Dipper spat. He could feel tears well up as he turned to look at her.

_“Ugh, crying is so gross...”_

“You were dying, Mabel,” Dipper said. Mabel's anger fell, leaving only a blank and slowly understanding expression. “When you were having that seizure, it was going to be the end. He- Bill- had come a few nights before and tried to talk me into it, but I was so sure you'd pull it out alive. And- and then... I just. I'm sorry, Mabel, but I couldn't not have you.”

His twin threw herself on him again, and he ignored the stinging pain in his left arm and they laid there quietly. Then she pulled back and punched him in his not wounded arm.

“Ow!” Dipper muttered, sticking his lower lip out in a pout.

“That’s for making a deal with a demon!” She said, but her angry bravado diminished and she wrapped him in another hug. “And this is for scaring me.”

_“I think I like hugs, they’re nice.”_

“We beat him a bunch of times before, we can do it again, right?” Mabel asked as she pulled back. Dipper shook his head.

“I'm not sure, Mabes. It doesn't feel like its that easy this time...”

“Is he still in your head?”

“All the time, it's the most annoying thing.”

_“Hey!”_

“What does he want?” Mabel asked, pulling a chair by his bed and resting her head on her palms. Dipper shrugged half heartedly.

“He said he had stuff to do that he needed a body for. And said I was a tool.” Dipper replied. “This... it isn't the first time he controlled me. But this was the first time he was completely in control. I could see out of my eyes, Mabel. It was like being paralyzed and he could do whatever he wanted. I saw you just as I passed out- I'm so sorry.”

“Don't apologize for nearly dying, Dipping sauce,” Mabel said. “We'll sort this out.”

Dipper smiled at his sister's seemingly endless optimism, hoping maybe it would rub off on himself.

–

“Well, well, Pine Tree, you disobeyed me! I told you not to tell her!” Bill said as Dipper woke up in the Mindscape.

“I couldn't not tell her, Bill. She gave me no choice!” Dipper argued, altering himself so he didn't feel the pain from his stitches. “If Grunkle Stan found out-”

“Look, I don't care, you two have way too much fun messing up my plans. Lying to her and Stan would have been a piece of cake.”

“Are- are you scared that me and Mabel are going to stop you again?” Dippers lips curved into a small smile. Bill grew a couple times his size and went red, voice deep and altered.

“You didn't even stop me last time. I let you live both times.” He grabbed Dipper, bringing him right up to his black sclera. “Don't make me change my mind.”

When he let go, Dipper found himself falling and falling. He screamed out for help, until he slammed onto the ground. The pain radiating from his back jerked him awake.


	6. Chapter 6

Dipper was held in the hospital for an extra day as promised, and was questioned multiple times by multiple people who were trying to get him to admit he had done this intentionally. Every time he denied, he could see the doubt behind their eyes, and Bill would make comments that made Dippers stomach lurch. It was nearly impossible to keep a straight face the whole time, but he fought to. Eventually since him, Mabel, and Grunkle Stan had insisted he was a normal healthy kid who probably had an accident, they let him go with directions on handling the bandaging, how to keep it dry, and when to come in to get them removed.

He wanted to tell Mabel about him and Bills interaction in the Mindscape that night, but Bill was insistent on not allowing him to communicate with his twin to keep her out of his business. The ride back to the shack was uncomfortable, with Stan also pushing Dipper out of worry.

“Just stop, okay?!” Dipper yelled, Stan jerking the wheel at the sudden loudness. “I didn't do this to myself, I've already told you a hundred times! Just- just stop...” He said, feeling a lump in his chest as Stan nodded and remained quiet for the rest of the drive.

Getting home, Dipper stormed upstairs and locked the door, pressing his back to it and sliding down. He wanted just a moment to breath again, but because of Bills stint now he had everyone breathing down his neck. Not only had Bill caused everyone to shift their attention on him, but he chastised Dipper whenever he tried to explain why. He pulled angrily at fistfuls of his hair, hearing someone walk up the steps to the attic room.

“Bro-bro?” Mabel called softly. He didn't answer, but he could feel Bills attention shift towards her. “Look I know you've had it... hard lately but. Maybe talking about it will help?”

After the empty silence, he could hear her shuffling and sliding with her back against the other side of the door. They sat on opposite sides in silence.

“He doesn't want me to talk to you,” Dipper mumbled, giving just enough volume that she could hear him.

“Well, duh, he wants to separate us,” Mabel responded. “But since when do we listen to him?”

“Mabel, he could _hurt_ you,” Dipper replied angrily. “He could- he could make me hurt you.”

_“Now there’s an idea…”_

“Maybe you should just- forget I told you. I can’t let anything happen to you.”

His words were lost in a strangled sob and he slammed his fist into the floor.

“Ow ow ow,” He spat, realizing it was his left hand. He heard the door lock click, and he was forced forward as Mabel shoved the door open. Spinning, he saw her put the bobby pin back in her hair before she took him over in a hug.

“You're not gonna do this alone, Dip,” She said promised. “We're gonna get this sorted out, okay? And go to college, and everything will be awesome.”

Dipper felt like it was all going to be anything but awesome...

–

Mabel had moved back into Dippers room that day, making the small attic room cramped again. The lack of space made Dipper feel better, however, as now he wasn't entirely alone - _“You're never really alone, kid.”_ \- and it gave him an excuse not to go out shopping for a bigger bed. He did, however, still insist on getting a desk before the start of the semester.

While Dipper had hoped maybe Bill would mysteriously disappear again, Bill stayed put, a constant and ever present agitation. Eventually, it just became the new normal. Dipper had learned to tune out Bills laughter and annoying chatter, but once that stopped getting a reaction, Bill had moved on to making Dipper have more 'accidents'. Every now and again his leg would collapse from under him, sending him tumbling onto the floor and a few times, down the stairs. Sometimes he would drop a glass he had a perfectly good grasp on, or randomly throw whatever was in his hand.

Bruises also became the new normal, as did Stans wariness. The older man started treating Dipper just a little different, almost like Dipper was... fragile. Where he normally had Dipper take care of nearly all the chores, now they were split up with Mabel, and Dipper absolutely noticed how he was getting the 'safe' chores, that didn't involve the stairs, the kitchen, or an axe. At first it made Dipper angry, but one day when he went out to chop firewood without being asked, he nearly hacked off his foot and decided it was probably for the best.

At night, he didn't get to escape the harassment either. Nightmares were commonplace, especially the kind where he dreamed he was a deer being chased down by an unseen assailant. Sometimes they were dreams of Bill torturing him, and he couldn't decide if they were nightmares or if he was being pulled into the mindscape for special treatment. It had all kind of become blurred.

One morning in October, when the earliest rays of sunlight pierced their attic room, Dipper rolled over to see Mabel already awake and throwing a few art pads into her shoulder bag.

“Where y'going?” He slurred sleepily. She jumped a little, most likely assuming he was still asleep.

“Oh, Grenda and Candy texted me last night saying they were gonna kidnap me and go hiking...” She replied, her voice hesitant. Dipper frowned. She had been trying to sneak off without him knowing.

_“Ooh, getting a bit possessive, aren't we, Pine Tree?”_

“Y'know, you don't have to sneak out while I'm sleeping. S'not like I'm mom.” He told her, rolling over and ignoring the nagging anxiety building in his stomach. They hadn’t really left each others sight since the last trip to the hospital. She wanted to protect him and he wanted to protect her.

“I know, I just didn't think I could handle if you puppy faced me,” She said with a small, nervous laugh.

Dipper didn't really reply, but he pulled himself a little tighter into a ball. Part of him was mad at her, the other part could see where she was coming from.

“You could come with us, if you wanted?” She tried, knowing very well that the other two had probably extended the offer solely to Mabel so they could have girl time.

“Nah, I'll be fine,” Dipper rolled over again and showed her a smile. She visibly lost tension. His stomach knotted again. She was scared of him.

_“I would be too, especially after what I see in your mind, hoo boy.”_

“It'll just be a few hours! The Shack is closed today anyway, so maybe you could get out too, go catch up with your friends?” She offered, buckling her bag and slinging it over her shoulder. Dipper's face twisted and he snorted, rubbing his face into his pillow.

“What friends? Question Mark? Red?” Bill giggled. “Oh wait, they both have their own lives.”

Mabel kissed Dippers head, the other twin grunting and flailing as she giggled and hopped out. As her steps retreated down the stairs and the front door shut, Dipper threw the sheets off and he sat up. His head spun at the sudden movement and he blinked away his sleepy eyes.

 _“Looks like it's just me and you today!”_ Bill said. _“Just what you were... afraid of.”_

Dipper ignored him and got up, digging through his clothes for something clean. A few sniffs and he found some reasonably clean items to wear, and trudged to the bathroom. He wouldn't let Bill antagonize him today, he would be fine by himself. He wouldn't let his paranoia bother him.

_“You put on such a tough act, but even you don't really believe it, do you?”_

“Just shut up, Bill. One day, okay. Just give me one day.” Dipper breathed as he locked the bathroom door behind him. He could hear Bill hum in thought.

 _“Alright, kid, one day.”_ And with that, the presence in his mind slid out. He shivered, the feeling similar to peeling sunburned skin off after it had healed.

He let out a long sigh of relief, after poking around to make sure that Bill was out. Yup, completely alone. The thought was almost as terrifying as having Bill in his mind. He shook his head and stripped off his PJ tee shirt. He put on the hot water and finished stripping down, giving himself a look over in the mirror. Out of anxiety, he had stopped looking at himself in mirrors, especially naked. Even if the demon didn't seem to express anything but joy and anger – and a distinct appreciation for pain – Dipper didn't want him getting any ideas.

As steam filled up the room, he rubbed his face, then turned to the shower. He stopped, squinting his eyes as he saw something flash in his reflection that wasn't normal. His hip. He looked down at his left hip, seeing a black mark. Scratching at it, he found it wasn't dirt, but acted almost like a tattoo. But he didn't have any tattoos. Nostrils flared as he made out the shape. It was a triangle, not even an inch in size and hardly noticeable. No wonder he hadn't seen it sooner, but what even was it? He made a mental note to ask Bill later.

He stepped into the shower shaking his head and muttering swears, letting the heat wash over him. He wasn't normally up this early, but he figured he may as well make the most out of the day, especially since Bill had oh so graciously granted him this time away. Of course, the second his mind was drawn to Bill, the wheels began to turn and questions began to form.

It had been almost two months now since Mabel's miraculous recovery, and his deal with Bill. So far, aside from attempting to kill him and make it look like suicide, and hurting Lazy Susan... And make Dipper out to be a clumsy, haphazard idiot... He hadn't really used Dipper in ways that he seemed to be referencing. For the first bit he wasn't even around, and when he was, it was just to heckle Dipper and give him nightmares.

He scrubbed the shampoo into his scalp roughly, clawing at his hair. So what was his deal? Whenever Dipper asked, Bill was extremely vague, saying he was getting things together, that he was biding time... Biding time for what?

Dipper slathered body wash on a cloth and scrubbed, lip sticking out in a small pout as he tried to think of something else. Today. How was he going to spend today. There was always the easy route of watching TV and being lazy, but Grunkle Stan would be there... He could go out and walk the trails behind the shack again. He'd been putting it off since he got here, too scared he'd run into something deadly. Or that Bill would have him trip into a nest of wasps, or fall down a cliff face... That sounded like a good plan.

Rinsing himself off, he took a few more moments to soak in the heat before the water began to grow cool. Then he turned off the water and stepped out. And right onto a puddle of water that had leaked out of the tub. He slipped, grabbing for anything to stop his fall only to slam his back against the lip of the tub.

“Mmmmother fuck'rrrrr,” He growled as his breath escaped him. Gasping, the pain hit him, pulsating throughout his lower back. Biting his lower lip, Dipper pulled himself up, ignoring the throbbing in his stitched arm. Even without Bill in his mind he was a mess, it seemed.

Grumbling, he threw clothing on and went back to his room. He dug out the old journal he had in the bedside table. The ebb of pain dissolved as nostalgia hit him, flipping through the pages. He'd never found the author, but he had dissected the book to its very core and explored as much of the mysteries of Gravity Falls as he could.

An idea crossed Dippers mind, and he put the book down and threw himself into his bed. He regretted the action as his back reminded him painfully that there was a blossoming bruise, but he wriggled and undid the pants he had just put on. If he was alone, he may as well make the most of it, right? He opened the drawer again and pulled out the small tube of clear lube, pulling his underwear and pants below his hips. Pouring a small amount into his palm, he grabbed and stroked his member, moaning softly. He had neglected it greatly, but he had a good enough reason.

 _“Hey, Pine Tree, guess who changed his mind?”_ Dipper yelped as the intrusive demon slid into his brain again. _“Couldn't resist enjoying this now, could I?”_


	7. Chapter 7

“B-Bill!” Dipper sputtered angrily. He went to let go of himself, but found he lost control again.

 _“No,”_ Dipper groaned inside his own head. Bill grabbed himself a little too hard. Internally, Dipper winced. Bill shivered.

“Most times the human sexual organs aren't any part of deals I've made, so this is kind of a first,” Bill said, stroking himself. He let out a shuddered moan. “Man, and I thought these things were _entirely_ useless.”

Dipper was, once again, without control, Bill using his own body and touching himself in other areas to see if they caused the same euphoric feelings. When they didn't he went back to wrapping his hand around his cock. He pumped the organ, unabashedly throwing his head back and moaning, tongue lolling out.

 _“Man, stop, this is g-gross,”_ Dipper stammered. Bill giggled, wriggling his hips.

“I think you like it,” He said, roughly thumbing the head and keening softly at the feeling. “Man I have _got_ to get one of these...” He breathed, fucking his hand. “You know what'd make this even better?”

Bill lifted his left arm, looking at the now mostly healed stitches. Dipper felt his heart skip a beat as he raised the arm to his mouth. Teeth found a stitch and began to yank. Inside, Dipper choked on the strange feeling, pain mingling with the ecstatic touching. He wasn't even sure if it was all him, or if Bills masochistic enjoyment was seeping into this twisted interaction.

“I was right,” Bill hissed between clenched teeth, pulling harder at the stitches and pumping his cock faster. Drool slid down the corner of his mouth as he yanked again, keeping a consistent pressure as he felt the flutters of orgasm coming close. He moaned, before ripping the stitch out completely.

Dipper yelped, but the only sound that left Bill’s mouth was a strangled sound of euphoria. But he hadn't come yet. He panted and bit into the next stitch, the metallic tang of Dippers blood on his lip. Stranded inside his own body, Dipper gasped a sob, unable to control himself. It felt good, the taste of his own blood, the feeling of his hand against his penis, the sharp pain of his stitches being tugged apart.

“Hah, you admit it,” Bill panted, tugging at the second stitch hungrily. Dipper remained wordless, but his hips jerked involuntarily, and he was so close to orgasm. Bill tugged at the stitch, quickening his pace and closing his eyes. He pulled out the stitch and froze, arching his back against the bed frame as he came. He gasped, eyes flying open and staring at the ceiling.

Bill looked at his twitching organ, swiping the white cum off the mattress sheets. Still panting he raised the finger and licked it, spitting it out as soon as it touched his tongue.

“Blech! How does anyone actually swallow that. Gross,” Bill shuddered, Dipper on the inside not entirely sure of what he wanted to do at this point. Bill giggled, leaned back into the pillow , raising the bleeding wrist. “Oops. And they were just about ready to come out, weren't they?”

Dipper groaned, but was able to note he wasn't losing a lot of blood. He wouldn't have to go to the hospital at least. They laid there in bed for a few moments, Bill controlling Dippers body and looking around the room. Eyes fell on the Journal and he flipped himself over, grabbing for the book.

 _“No, don't destroy it!”_ Dipper yelled, Bill ignoring him to flip through the pages. He came upon his own page and scoffed.

“How rude, Stanford...” He mumbled, tracing down the scribbled out words and fresh warning.

_“Wait, what?”_ Dipper asked. _“Grunkle Stan-?"_

“Nah,” Bill replied, mouth splitting into a wide smile. “Hey, that's right! Stanley never told you kiddos about Stanford.” 

_“What? What are you talking about?”_ Dipper demanded. 

Bill Dipper flipped through the pages without responding, yellowed eyes browsing the contents. When he flipped to the strange, ornate page that Dipper had once thought belonged to some sort of machine, he hummed. 

_“Tell me what you know about Grunkle St_ -an” The last of his word came out of his actual mouth and he fell forward into his sheets and face in the book as the pain in his arm became something he could physically react to. “God fucking damnit, Cipher.” Dipper growled, twisting in his wet sheets and standing up. 

The demon in his head had gone suspiciously quiet, but that left Dipper with the ability to clean up his mess. While muttering a string of curses, of course. He threw off his once clean pants and boxers, picking out a new pair of each and sliding them on. 

He eyeballed the pile. Today would be a laundry day, forget going outside... 

\- 

Dipper had spent the day doing laundry and putting up with Stan’s presence while watching TV. Part of him wanted to ask about the whole Stanley-Stanford thing, but he didn't even know which name belonged to his Grunkle. How would he react to Dipper knowing something that was most likely being kept an intentional secret. It wasn't as if he could say he was browsing Stan’s secret trash... Or admit that he had made a deal with one Bill Cipher. 

So he ignored the nagging curiosity, at least until Mabel came back. She was tired, sticks and leaves in her hair, but jubilant as ever. Dipper felt himself wishing he had friends in Gravity Falls he could have gone out with and had a day to relax with. To let go of everything going on in his head just for a day. But Soos, his go to pal, was with Melody. Wendy wasn't around anymore. Mabel’s friends were... Mabel’s. Not that he didn't like them. 

“You have an okay day, Dipping sauce?” Mabel asked as Dipper followed her up to their attic room. He shrugged, trying to resist his face getting red at the actual events that had transpired after she left this morning. She raised a brow, pulling out a twig from her hair and flicking it onto the floor. Her eyes fell to his arm, finally noting that he had donned a zipper sweater rather than his normal tee shirt. She reached out and grabbed his arm, pulling up his sleeve. 

“Look, they just got caught on- on-” 

“Dipper, stop lying!” Mabel demanded, stomping a foot down. Dipper hushed her and looked back to the stair well in case Stan came up. “It was Bill, wasn't it?” 

“Yeah, okay, fine, but it’s literally two stitches, I'm fine.” Dipper insisted. “Besides I have something more interesting that needs to be talked about.” 

He told her how Bill hadn't destroyed his journal, about him mentioning Stanford and Stanley. And how he was looking at the page of weird, complex designs. Mabel listened intently, but couldn't help fidgeting and glancing at his arm. 

“So.. he didn't tell you who Stanford was?” She asked, eyes wandering off in thought. “And you didn't ask Grunkle Stan?” 

“How could I? Casually bring up the name and see what happens? Or straight up tell him Bill mentioned it while perusing the Journal?” Dipper asked in an outlandish tone, shoulders dropping in defeat. “Maybe Bill will tell me in time-” 

_“Don't get your hopes up, Pine Tree. It's pretty fun to watch you wrack your brain around a mystery.”_

Dipper made a face, and Mabel raised a brow. 

“Bill?” 

“Bill.” 

– 

Dipper let Mabel talk for the rest of the evening, since she had plenty to talk about when her and Grenda and Candy went hiking. The two girls were both heading to Gravity Falls Community College, and had already started in August, but wanted to get some more time in with Mabel after her traumatizing near death experience. They had all ventured the trails around the outskirts of Gravity Falls, and although the term suggested mountain climbing, they mostly stuck to easily navigable pathways. She showed Dipper the sketches she had done of plants and birds while on the hike. Dipper showed her the mountain of laundry he had done, and earned her stamp of approval. And a sticker on his cheek. 

And things kind of eased back to normal. Well, whatever even was normal anymore. Bill was back to refusing to let Dipper be. He mostly enjoyed teasing Dipper about their masturbation, if that was even the right word. 

A few days after that, Dipper had to go back to the hospital to get his stitches out. The doctors remarked on the stitches that he been torn, but did believe him when he told them that they had gotten caught on a nail sticking out of the wall. He told them he had forgotten to keep the bandage on, which was true, and they chastised him for not being more careful but made no other comments. The cuts, still raised and pinker than the rest of his flesh, would scar and be most likely permanent. But he already knew that. 

Leaving the hospital, he decided on a plan. He had to get rid of Bill Cipher. Dipper didn't even care that Bill was in his mind and knew exactly what he wanted to do, he just needed him out. And he also needed all the help he could get which involved telling someone else about it... 

"Grunkle Stan, I-I need to tell you something,” Dipper said as they walked into the Mystery Shack. Mabel stopped but Dipper shot her a look and she held up her hands and went upstairs, leaving Stan and Dipper alone in the kitchen. Stan leaned against the counter and wordlessly waved Dipper onward. He sighed. 

_“Don't do it, Pine Tree,”_ Bill warned, his voice way too calm to not cause a shiver down Dippers back. _“I can make things so much worse for you, I’ve been taking it easy, kid.”_

“When- When Mabel was in the hospital,” Dipper started, feeling Bills anger ignite. He tried to find words but they were suddenly drowned out by Bill. He could feel Stan staring at him. 

_“Don't do it I'll make your life a living hell don'T U͕̬͇N͉̖̰̯̦͡D̰̝̖͕͟E̷͉͓R̢E͢S̲̘̯̹͎̭͜ͅT̟͞I̦̝M̘̰͙͙̣͚͜A̼̰̦͕͔͔T̘̻̺͖̩E҉͎̜͎̖ ̶̫͙̜M̡̰̖̜͙̰Ḙ̻̳̥”_

“What about when Mabel was in the hospital?” Stan asked, clasping Dipper on the shoulder. Dippers mind went quiet. 

“You- you were always there for me,” Dipper stammered weakly, Bills anger finally forcing the words he wanted to say out of reach. He felt Stans grip slacken and looked up to see the old mans face soft and tears in his eyes. “I-I just. I didn’t have anyone else and it just meant a lot to me that you kept trying-” 

His last words were cut off as Stan pulled Dipper into a tight hug. The younger man was caught slightly off guard, but hugged back. The moment was brief, as Stan pulled back and cleared his throat with a few nods. Dipper smiled a small smile and Stan grunted, nodded, and made for the living room. 

Dippers shoulders slumped as Stan left his view. He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t tell him. 

_“Listen, Pine Tree, I have things I need to accomplish ASAP,”_ Bill said with a sigh. _“I can’t afford to have people interfere. And if either of them do, I’ll have you kill them.”_

“Mabel-” 

_“Even Shooting Star.”_

Dipper nodded and headed upstairs, tired of today before today was even over. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So when writing this scene I really rEALLY had to.... draw something. SO have some art from this chapter done way back when I first wrote it haaah
> 
> http://coileddragon.tumblr.com/post/123071688967/bipper-lifted-his-left-arm-looking-at-the-now


	8. Chapter 8

That night Dipper laid in bed, wide awake. He had his back to Mabel as his sister snored softly, mumbling in her sleep occasionally. Although he felt sleep tugging at him, he didn’t want to give into it just yet, his mind running a little more than normal. He didn’t care if Bill could hear his thoughts as they ran over in his mind, trying to piece things together.

It was obvious Bill was trying to keep distance between Dipper and everyone else, but with Mabel’s growing concerns, he was scared for her. He’d sold himself out for her life, but he knew Bill wouldn’t hesitate in taking it away again. He hadn’t exactly been faithful in prior deals anyway - _“Hey!”_ \- and Dipper didn’t know if he could face losing her, let alone being the one to kill her. Dippers half confession to Stan might keep the older man at bay for now, but he doubted the scars on his left arm would leave him under the radar for long.

So where did that leave him? What was BIll going to use him for? How would he even manage college at this rate--

“You think too much, Kid,” Bill chimed, loud in the silence. Dipper blinked and rolled over, finding that he wasn’t in the attic of the shack anymore. He sat up and took in his surroundings. “We’re in your mindscape, genius.”

Eyes locked on the man talking, finding it not the normal intrusive triangle, but a tall, dark skinned man with an eyepatch. His other eye gleamed yellow with a cat like slit for a pupil, his hair half shaved and half falling in loose, erratic curls. He had a top hat floating a few inches off his head, and a black bowtie at his neck. He laughed.

“You should see how red you look, Pine Tree.” His voice was the same, although lacking the ethereal echoing.

Dipper gaped like a fish and nostrils flared. It wasn’t like finding guys attractive was abnormal, but it was Bill after all. That much was obvious.

“Stop being so quiet, yeesh. First you can’t shut up and then-”

“What are you doing?” Dipper asked. “And why are you-” He gestured at Bill. “-like that?”

Bill looked down and lifted a tail of his yellow brick pattern vest, spinning like a girl in her new ballgown. 

“Nice, huh? Made myself a designer meat suit. ‘Cept this one is mindscape bound like me. For now.” He added cheerily.

“Okay, so you pulled me in here to show off?” Dipper asked, still sitting in his bed and looking around at what seemed to be the forest around the shack. So this was his mindscape, huh? Bill jumped on his bed and straddled him, getting way too close for comfort.

“Hmmm no, I wanted to tell you to relax a little bit, stop fighting me so much,” He said with a whine.

“You literally threatened to have me kill my sister, do you actually expect me to stop fighting you?” Dipper said, Bill grabbing his chin. He glared into the single yellow eye.

“No, not really… It’s what makes you so you after all.” Bill said with a defeated sigh. “However I do plan on maybe making you… relax.”

Before Dipper could ask how, Bill was kissing him. Dipper was rigid, half of him screaming at the obvious danger, the other half too buzzed in excitement to process anything coherently. 

“What the hell?!” Dipper asked as Bill pulled back. He could feel his face turning red and hot, the demon smirking. He was just fucking with his head, that was the only thing that made sense. He nearly exploded earlier, and now… “Get off me! Let me out and let me get some sleep--”

“Ah, you don’t make the rules around here, Pine Tree,” Bill said, voice gaining the edge of danger. Dipper felt a shiver down his back, the demon snapping his fingers. Vines shot out of the dirt and wrapped around Dippers wrists and ankles. “I’m not exactly experienced with this…” Bill started, unbuttoning his vest as Dipper started to struggle, finding that he couldn’t make things happen in his mindscape the way he could when he was 12 and in Stan’s Mindscape… “But I want to get some practice in. Besides, I guess for a human, you’re suitably attractive.”

“What are you doing?” Dipper asked, writhing uncomfortably. A vine wrapped around his neck, pulling him down to his pillow again and squeezing softly. Bill went to all fours, leaning down and kissing Dipper hungrily. It was dangerous, but it excited Dipper - the direct opposite of what he wanted right now.

“Is that really how you feel?” Bill murmured into Dippers ear, a hand sliding down his chest. “Cause I think you’re lying, Pine Tree.”

Dipper swallowed, feeling his face heat at the demon's touch. Bill bit into Dipper’s neck, Dipper yelling out. Sharp teeth pierced flesh and he could feel blood welling at the bite.

“Bill-” Dipper said, but he was silenced by Bill’s mouth, tasting his own blood on the others lips. He gave muffled attempts at defiance as the others’ hand slid up his shirt feeling his skin. 

Bill pulled back, tapping his chin with his finger in thought.

“Hmm, no, this won’t do,” He chided, snapping his fingers. Dippers clothes vanished, leaving him exposed. He pulled against the vines, face red now from the embarrassment of being exposed over the rush from before. 

“Bill, please,” Dipper pleaded. Fear sat like a heavy pit in his stomach. The demon touched him, sliding his palm from Dippers stomach down to his groin. He grit his teeth as Bill tilted his head, stroking Dippers member slowly, and curiously. Dipper gasped and squirmed, Bill smirking.

“Like I said before, carnality hasn’t really… been a part of my deals in the past,” Bill said, using his other hand to cup Dippers balls. “But I kinda feel like I’ve been missing out! Especially after last time. Voyeurism is only interesting for so long, after all.”

Dipper moaned as Bill worked him, panting and giving up at keeping his mouth shut.

“I did like when you begged, though,” Bill said, voice lilting excitedly. He squeezed Dippers balls and he yelped, digging his nails into his palms. “Beg for me, Pine Tree…”

“Please-!” Dipper sat bolt upright in bed, eyes shooting open to find sunlight streaming into the room. Mabel groaned and rolled over.

“Please what?” She slurred, not even bothering to open her eyes.

Dipper squeezed his lips into a tight line, face flushing red and tensing. She didn’t say anything else and he exhaled slowly through his nose. Then he groaned. He had a morning wood…

\--

The rest of the day wasn’t pleasant, Bill made sure of that. As he worked around the Shack - which was steadily losing business now that the summer tourists were long gone - Bill felt it necessary to keep replaying what had happened in the mindscape, including harassing Dipper about how much he liked it, how much he _wanted_ it. 

“Dipper, you’re a terrible liar,” Mabel huffed as she followed Dipper around the small gift shop. Dipper shrugged apologetically, but said nothing. Yeah, he was a terrible liar. “Then tell me what’s wrong.” 

She said, poking his face.

“No, okay,” Dipper snapped. She recoiled slightly, brows furrowing. Glancing over at Cindy, who had looked up from her phone at his small outburst, Mabel took Dippers hand and dragged him outside and around the shack. 

When they reached Waddles’ pig pen, Mabel let go of Dippers hand and looked out at her pet pig.

“D’you remember back when we were at that fair, where I got Waddles?” She asked. “And how you kept resetting time just so you could try to win Wendy’s attention, but in the end let me get Waddles back?” 

“Yeah..” Dipper muttered, scratching the back of his head. He still found his crush on Wendy a little embarrassing, now that she was older.

_“Embarrassing? Hoo boy, you don’t know the half of it.”_

“And how you pretty much gave up working at the Gravity Falls’ pool and with Wendy so I could help Mermando?”

“...Yeah.” He still didn’t like Mermando.

“And how last year you helped me get the courage to tell Brady how I felt instead of --”

“Yes, yes, all the things I’ve done for you!” Dipper cut in. Mabel looked back at him sadly.

“You keep doing all these things for me, Dip dop…” She said. “And you won’t let me do anything to help you! Look, I know things aren’t great with Bill in your head, but let me in! I even moved back into that silly little room and it feels like you’re even more distant.”

Dipper blinked at her, feeling his lips purse. He looked down and she closed the distance between them.

“I don’t want him to hurt you, Mabel. Or-or for me to hurt you…” Dipper said softly.

“Dipper,” Mabel said, lifting her brothers head to look him in the eye. “I am as much an adult as you are, and I can handle myself! Besides, I know your weakness!”

“Wh- Mabel no- ha ha ha- st-stop!” Dipper yelled as she started tickling him. He collapsed to the ground in hysterics as she straddled him and tickled. It felt good to laugh.

\--

When Dipper and Mabel came back into the shack covered in dirt and with smiles on their faces, Stan shooed them up to their rooms to change before announcing an early close to the shop. It was too slow to bother keeping open, and with Halloween around the corner, he wanted to start setting up and decorating. Summerween was absolutely great, but so was Halloween. And this was the first time the twins got to be at the Shack for it.

“Is this going to be anything like Summerween?” Mabel asked as she bounced in the car, sitting next to Dipper. 

“Kid, Summerween is literally a rip off of normal Halloween. So. Yeah. Only I’m gonna invest more time into scaring kids this year,” Stan said with a shrug. “The town kids seem to be getting bored.” He admitted begrudgingly. 

“Well, what if we did something different?” Mabel started, the high lilt of her voice suggesting that she had an idea ready for a while now. Stan looked in the rear view mirror with a thick brow raised to urge her on. “I’ve been thinking, and me and Dipper are kinda too old to go trick or treating, but we could maybe throw a party?”

“No way, I’m not having a bunch of kids run rampant in my shack. Especially since they’re all older now.” Stan countered. “Last time was a disaster.”

“You mean the time Dipper made a bunch of copies of himself or the time Dipper raised the dead?”

“What- copies-? Yes! Yes to both!” Stan yelled, Dipper shrinking slightly. He hadn't told Stan about the time he photocopied, like, 13 of himself just to try and get the perfect dance in. Bill laughed and pulled up 12 year old Dippers fantasy of dancing with Wendy. Dipper groaned quietly, but Mabel was now reaching for an excuse for this party.

“We could charge admission? Or have a leaving fee like last time!” Mabel pleaded. “Plus you and Soos and Melody could keep an eye on us! We could have a no alcohol or drug policy, and Soos could be like a bouncer, and-”

“Alright, alright, you’ve obviously spent a lot of time thinking about this,” Stan said, cutting her off. Mabel beamed, squishing her cheeks together. He glanced into the rearview mirror again and sighed at her face. “Okay, you can have your party-”

“Woohoo!”

“-on one condition!” Mabel sat quietly, wriggling more vigorously. “You and your friends have to help me set up the shack to be part super scary haunted house, and I’ll leave you all to the dance hall.”

“Can do, Grunkle Stan!” Mabel yelled, pumping her fists in the air before she punched the roof of the car. “This is gonna be so fun!”

Dipper smiled at his sister's enthusiasm. Maybe it would be. He could totally use some fun right now.


	9. Chapter 9

The shack was closed for the seasonal lull now, but Dipper and Mabel had been put to work in constructing Stan’s perfect haunted house. The gift shop had been cleared and merchandise put into stock, leaving them a room that was surprisingly large when emptied. Dipper was still having nightmares, but the excitement of something good happening dulled them down. Bill, however, was a bit more difficult to dull out. 

_“You guy’s really think this is scary?”_ He scoffed as Dipper looked over Mabel’s notes she’d taken from Grunkle Stan. _“How about I come out and give the kiddies something to really be scared about.”_

_“No! You- just. Stay in my head and don’t terrorize anyone else!”_ Dipper replied in his head, feeling Bill’s laughter bouncing around his skull.

Mabel would notice when Dipper was concentrating a little too hard, talking to Bill, but she would just try to distract him. The boy twin found himself extremely grateful for his sister’s presence, even if it was being used as a reminder for the deal he had made to keep her here. 

After a week of work, the Mystery Maze had been completed. It wasn’t as fantastic as a haunted corn maze, but considering the room they had to work with, Dipper was pretty impressed. Metal rods with black drapes acted as the walls, taking convoluted twists and turns before leading to the side door- and entrance to the dance hall. It was Mabel’s idea.

“To weed out the weak!” She declared in an all too frightening note of seriousness. Bill laughed.

_“Man, I think if I had to do it over again I’d bring her back even without a deal! I forgot how hilarious she is.”_ Dipper rolled his eyes, although anxiety threatened to rise. Bill liked them, that he knew. But so far, how he expressed his version of ‘like’ didn’t really make Dipper feel any better about it.

“I’m kind of surprised you’re letting me and Mabel spend so much time together,” Dipper said one evening, sitting on the roof and letting his legs dangle over the edge while the moonlight shone over the forest. Bill sat next to him, a shade without much form.

“Your squirming is fantastic. But eventually it just becomes boring. And pathetic.” Bill replied. Dippers face went red with anger as he glared at the shadowy triangle. “So I’ve been taking things a little bit slower.”

“What do you even have planned?” Dipper asked. 

“You sound like you expect me to actually tell you!” Bill replied with a peal of laughter. Dipper pouted.

“You kept saying I’m a tool and that I’m supposed to be doing things for you in the physical realm, but so far you’ve only plagued me with nightmares, nearly killed me -- multiple times! -- and hurt lazy Susan!”

Bill laughed and sighed, like recalling a happy memory.

“Not to mention the sexual harassment,” Dipper added, face red again, although this time not from anger. Bill didn’t laugh this time, but the crickets stopped chirping. With a snap of the finger and a cloud of smoke, Bill was on him in his human form, sitting in his lap with arms wrapped around Dippers neck. Dipper recoiled slightly.

“I told you, Pine Tree. Taking it slow. Besides, you are being my tool, just be existing,” He traced down Dippers jawline. The human shuddered and swallowed hard, infuriated by how fast his heart was pounding in his chest. “But if you’re so _insistent_ on being used…”

Dipper didn’t pull away when Bill kissed him, but he did tense up. He could feel Bills tongue push through his pursed lips, poking into his mouth and over his teeth. His hesitance made Bill chuckle.

“No fight in you this time?” Bill asked smugly, nuzzling into Dippers neck.

“Would it even matter?” Dipper replied sourly. Bill hummed against his skin.

“Hmmm, no.” Bill replied, pulling back with a beaming smile full of sharp teeth. Dipper swallowed hard.

Bill pushed him down, straddling him like he had before and leaning down to kiss Dipper again. This time Dipper kissed back, trying to let go of the anxiety. Dipper opened his mouth willingly, heart hammering against his ribcage as he grabbed Bill by the collar of his stupid yellow vest. If Bill was surprised, he didn’t show it, instead sliding his hands under Dippers shirt. The cool night air met his warming skin and Dipper swallowed a gasp. He found himself enjoying the feeling of hands over his chest, the curious touches. They seemed.. cautious.

“You said you’ve never done this before?” Dipper panted as they broke their kiss. It was Bill's turn to be flustered, a surprising blush on his dark skin. 

“I’ve _seen_ it done plenty!” He insisted, pulling back his hands to cross his arms. Dipper snickered and Bill glared. “You haven’t done it either!” Dipper stopped laughing.

“This is turning out more awkward than I thought this would go,” He muttered. When he made the deal, he was sure he was signing up for a death warrant. Then Bill made it seem like he was going to possess Dippers body and make him kill people or something. And now they were sitting on the roof of the mystery shack, completely flustered.

“I _could_ possess you and make you kill people if that would make you feel better?” Bill jabbed.

“No, no, I’m good, I am definitely not up for killing anyone,” Dipper replied, covering his eyes with his hands.

He felt Bill’s hands on his hips and he moved his hands, seeing the demon watching him with his single eye. Dipper squirmed uncomfortably after a few moments of silent staring.

“What?”

“I’m thinking,” Bill replied. “Or rather, remembering.”

Bill swooped down on Dipper again, kissing against his neck. Dipper flushed again, gasping softly when he felt Bills sharp teeth nip against his soft flesh. He could feel the demons wet tongue lapping at his flesh as he sucked and bit. Dipper could feel his thoughts roam and face heat up.

“B-Bill.” Dipper breathed, reaching up to grab the demon’s shoulders. Bill bit harder, Dipper yelping and trying to dig his nails into the others’ shirt. He was going to leave a mark. Wait, could what happened in the mindscape leave him with a mark?

“Well, I could make it disappear after…” Bill murmured against Dippers neck, grabbing his arms and pinning them at either side. Dippers heart leaped into his throat.

“Will you?”

“No.”

Bill’s mouth was back on top of his, and the taste of his own blood made him think of that night a few days back. He was just going to tease him again, this was just a game.

He felt Bill’s hips grind against his own, Dipper moaning into the demon’s mouth before he could hold it back. He hadn’t really done anything since Bill had possessed him and jacked him off in his body, even after the morning wood from before, and he was sorely starting to regret it. His pants were feeling tight as the dark skinned demon gyrated against him in between the hot kisses. Even though Dippers arms were held in place, he didn’t feel the need to struggle, mind buzzing.

“Beg me, Pine Tree,” Bill whispered, pulling back and licking his lips that were now dripping with saliva and blood. Dipper bit his lower lip in defiance, Bill sliding his hand up Dippers shirt and rubbing over his nipples. The grinding alone was nearly putting him over the edge, but his breath hitched and Bill smirked, pulling away and stopping himself entirely. Dipper groaned at the sudden lack of attention. Bill had shifted himself to sit on Dippers stomach, pulling Dippers hands over his head. He could feel a hardness in Bills tailored pants as well as he exhaled sharply, cock throbbing.

“Beg,” Bill demanded, his hands going from Dippers wrists and sliding down his arms, ghosting over to his chest. It almost tickled. Dissatisfied with Dipper laying beneath him, bright red and trying to get a hold of his breath, Bill pulled himself back onto Dippers legs and started undoing his jeans. Dipper’s nostrils flared but he didn’t do more than shift his hips as Bill pulled his pants and boxers down his hips.

Bill took his cock in his hand, stroking too softly for Dipper to do anything more than squirm. Then he squeezed. The pain brought a gasp from Dipper, who arched his back. He began to work a bit rougher, Dipper bucking his hips. He was so close now, he could feel it. He moaned and dug his nails into the shingles over his head, body tensing-- Then Bill stopped.

“Bill! Please, please,” Dipper cried out as the hand left his erection. He felt himself sit up against his will, Bill grabbing a fistful of his hair and pulling him into a kiss before grabbing his cock again. Dipper kissed back hungrily, not caring at this point. Their teeth hit against each other, his lip got sliced by Bills teeth. The demon sucked on the bleeding lip, pumping Dipper faster until.

Dipper shuddered and cried out, coming in Bill’s hand. He panted, laying his head on the demon’s shoulder. Bill’s grip hadn’t loosened in his hair, and as Dipper started to come down, the world blurred and he found himself in his bed, laying down. Bill was still on top of him, beaming proudly. Dipper looked in his eye, then promptly turned away, face red.

“You’re so pretty when you beg…” Bill whispered, piercing the awkward silence and smoothing down Dippers hair. Dipper felt that if his face could have, it would have gotten redder. Before he could even roll the idea around in his head, Dipper sat up and started unbuttoning Bills pants. The demon was still, until Dipper started fumbling with the buttons. He helped Dipper, sighing at the others’ shakiness.

“You don’t have to you, y’know,” Bill said.

“Only fair to return the favor.” Dipper muttered, sliding a hand into the others’ pants and earning a hiss of satisfaction.

Bill shifted, tugging his pants down as Dippers nervous hands found his cock. He wasn’t even sure why he was doing this. Or why Bill had done what he did. Or what anything even meant at this point--

“Stop thinking,” Bill grunted, thrusting his hips against Dippers hand and leaning into the other. “It’s distracting…”

One of Bill’s hands found his way into Dippers hair again, leaning into the nook of Dippers neck and making small noises of satisfaction as Dipper fumbled with his sloppy attempt at a handjob. It was hard to not think, to not feel the rising guilt and anxiety- 

Bill pulled Dippers hair hard, exposing his neck. Sharp teeth ghosted over his adam's apple, moaning against his exposed flesh as Dipper ran his thumb over his slit. Dipper closed his eyes, letting his hand guide him.

“Lay down,” Bill panted, Dipper nodding and letting himself fall against his pillow. 

Bill got on all fours, towering over Dipper and making him feel small. He took Dipper’s hand and encouraged him to keep going. Thrusting into Dippers hand, Bill had taken to digging his nails into the headboard, the other clenched by Dippers head. Bill had his gaze fixed solidly on Dipper, his yellow eye glowing with half lidded lust. Dipper shied away from his gaze, and Bill growled.

“Fuck, I need… to hurt…” Bill spat, splintering the headboard  as he clenched his fist. Dipper blinked. That’s right, before, what got him over the edge was pulling out the stitches… So not only a fan of pain, but unable to get off without it. Before Dipper could even conceive how he could help - god, why was it that he wanted to help again? - something glinted in the dark behind Bill.

The demon fucked Dippers hand harder, before the sound of metal sinking into flesh pierced their lustful sounds. Dipper gasped, but Bill groaned and released with a hiss. The human barely had time to pull things together before blood dribbled from Bills lip and onto his face.

“What-” Dipper started, pulling himself up and eying the numerous kitchen knives sticking out of Bills back. His face paled and every feeling from before drained out of him. Bill pulled himself back, sitting on his heels, his face was that of far off bliss, despite the blood oozing from his back and down his chin. “You- What the fuck?! What- I-”

Dipper wasn’t able to form words, but as he scrambled to get away from Bill, he fell out of his bed. And out of the mindscape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course he's still gotta mess with Dipper /snickers.../ mostly gratuitous smut


	10. Chapter 10

The following morning had been agonizing. Dipper hadn’t slept after what had happened, but Mabel had woken up when he fell out of bed. He couldn’t bring himself to tell her what had happened, so he lied about it being a nightmare. Technically, it was. Just a little bit more real… Bill had been suspiciously quiet while Dippers mind ran laps until the sun rose, but he didn’t care right now. He was more than happy to be alone with his thoughts for once, without any interjection from the demon.

What had even happened last night? He replayed everything in his head, face red as he stared at the ceiling of his room. Hell even the memory had him getting hard… Why did Bill do that? It hardly seemed like a Bill-ish thing to do…

_“I thought you knew how much I liked seeing you squirm. And being underneath me at my complete control?”_

Dipper closed his eyes as sunlight began to filter into the room, ignoring his fluttering heart. Bill laughed at the reaction, Mabel rolling over.

“Party tomorrow…” She slurred, smiling with her eyes still shut at her brother. Dipper smiled back and got out of bed.

\--

After showering, Dipper started for the kitchen to get breakfast, meeting Mabel who pushed him back into the spare room.

“Wh- Mabel-”

“Dipper,” She said slowly with a sly look in her eye. He raised a brow and shook his head, obviously not connecting whatever she was trying to point out. She raised a finger and jabbed at his neck. 

“Ow- what-” Shit. Where she had poked was tender and sore, and his face fell as he clamped his hand over the bruise. Mabel giggled, and handed Dipper her compact, mistaking his horror for embarrassment. “Fuck.” He hissed, noting the distinct hickey. At least it wasn’t the ring of teeth mark wounds he was expecting. Maybe Bill had been just kind enough to make it lighter. Or maybe he knew that Dipper wouldn’t notice it and be confronted about it.

“Sooo, who's the lucky girl and or boy who i’m assuming you were sneaking out to see, hmmm?” Mabel inquired, bouncing on her heels. Dipper sighed.

“I didn’t sneak out to see anyone,” Dipper started.

“Ooooh my gooood did you have someone sneak into our _room_?!”  

“No- It-it was Bill.” Dipper stammered out, face flushing. Mabel’s face froze in an open mouth gape.

“ _You_ and _Bill_?!”

“No, no don’t get any ideas- he was just fuc- messing with me in the Mindscape, okay?” Dipper stuttered out, Bill laughing in the back of his skull. Mabel still looked torn between excited and confused. “I didn’t think the mark would stay… Look just- let me use your makeup to cover it up.”

_“Almost had some pretty poor word choice, didn’tcha, Pine Tree?”_

“Are you gonna be okay?” Mabel asked, deciding on concerned sister as her primary emotion. Dipper nodded, using the compact and dabbing her make up on the dark bruise. It was purple and red, and honestly looked worse than it was. “Let me help.” Mabel finally scoffed, grabbing the cover up and dabbing at Dippers neck.

“Don’t tell anyone,” Dipper said firmly. Mabel snorted.

“Who am I gonna tell that would believe me? Waddles?” She said with a small smile. He could see concern behind her eyes though, and he cursed himself for not noticing the hickey sooner. “C’mon, Grunkle Stan’s probably waiting for us with a pile of Stancakes!”

The breakfast was routine and normal, Stan having made his famous Stancakes for them and Mabel promptly drowning hers in syrup and sprinkles. They discussed their plans for today and then headed out. It was Halloweens Eve and they had to finish setting up the haunted maze and the party room. The twins started out in the maze.

The maze was given a few well placed fog machines, and the lights on the ceiling were replaced with dim black lights, illuminating the neon handprints that lined the curtain walls while still engulfing the maze in darkness. As the maze twisted around, there were stations where skeletons would pop out, or where the ‘walls’ were coated in gross, slimy things. Some of the slimy things ended up on the floor, Dipper slipping and crashing onto his tail bone. Groaning and assuring Mabel he was okay, he stood and kicked the slimy goo, almost sending himself to the floor for a second time.

Mabel took an old boombox and stuck a CD from the Halloween store in it, playing creepy Halloween noises. She beamed at the howls of wolves and crunching of what sounded like teeth on bone. Normally Dipper would have been all over this stuff with her, but his stomach was still in knots, and the sounds from the CD just made him feel worse.

“Okay, all we have left is the party room!” Mabel said as she ran through the maze quickly. In her hand was a clipboard with a checklist of everything in the haunted maze. “We could always do it tomorrow before the party, though…”

“Nah, let’s just get it out of the way so we don’t have to worry about it.” Dipper said as Stan poked his head into the gift shop-turned-horror attraction.

“Not bad, kids,” He said, tapping his cane against the metal framing. A sharp coyote yelp from the CD startled him. “Ahaha, this’ll get those kids for sure this year!”

Stan helped the kids set up the dance room, since they had so generously did the entire haunted maze themselves. Mabel had already gotten all the decorations they needed, so it was just a matter of making everything look nice.

“Oh, hey, are we gonna have Soos DJ?” Dipper asked as he pinned a twisted black and orange streamer to the ceiling. Mabel was holding the ladder steady, and he could see her watching him carefully. His ‘clumsiness’ still had them watching him like a hawk. He mentally rolled his eyes.

“Actually, I got someone else to DJ. So Soos could enjoy the party with Melody!” She replied. Dipper gave her a look.

“Okay, who then?”

“Robbie!”

“Robbie Valentino?!” Dipper asked. “Wait, is he still in Gravity Falls?”

“Mhmm,” Mabel said as Dipper climbed down the ladder. “Him and Tambry got engaged this spring, they’re staying here in Gravity Falls!”

Dipper raised a brow, wondering for a moment how Mabel knew all of this, but Candy and Grenda were always texting her, if not trying to steal her away, so he just assumed it was part of their daily gossip. Dipper stopped caring about Robbie Valentino a long time ago, but bitter memories stuck hard.

“So, why Robbie?” Dipper asked.

“You know how he is! Perfect for Halloween!” Mabel replied, gesturing wildly. “Plus last week when I went out with the girls, he was DJing a street party. He’s actually pretty good. Although he needs to stop trying to get everyone to call him DJ Robbie-Rob.”

Dipper snickered.

“Well, I’m putting my trust in you,” Dipper say psuedo-seriously, clapping his sister on the shoulder. “If the music sucks, it’s all on you.”

“It won’t suck,” Mabel said, shoving her brother playfully. 

\--

They had finished setting everything up by the time dinner had rolled around, and Dipper was surprised that so much time had passed already. The day had been busy and surprisingly uneventful, but Dipper didn’t mind. He was more than grateful that Bill was mostly quiet after last night. But thinking about it would egg Bill on and he’d throw up projections of himself getting Dipper off on the roof of the shack. Then promptly dissolve into laughter when Dipper turned fire hydrant red and hide his face from Stan and Mabel.

The last of their evening was spent together huddled in the living room, watching movies on TV. All 3 of them were pretty exhausted and started nodding off by the middle of the first movie, heading up to bed. Dipper was more than reluctant to go upstairs and lay his head on his pillow, but he followed Mabel out of worry and laid in his bed awake.

_“Just go to sleep, kid,”_ Bill said. _“Don’t want you to start eating your shirt again, right?”_ Bill laughed and Dipper frowned.

_“It was like… 2 times!.”_

Dipper felt Bill slide out of his head and watched as the minuscule shadow floated before his eyes. He furrowed his brow, but before he could swat away the demon, a tiny clawed hand was pressed between his eyes and he fell asleep.

\--

Bill rolled his eye and went back into Dippers head, finding the kid completely knocked out. Yeesh, he didn’t even have to push that hard. That was when he got to work. Cracking his knuckles - did he even have knuckles? Ah well, the motion was nice anyway - he slid into Dippers conscious mind and took over. Tired, yellow eyes fluttered open, blinking individually. He grinned and pulled himself up, dissatisfied at the fatigued state of Dippers body. It wasn’t like he couldn’t use it, but things worked much easier when his meat suit was cooperating.

Quietly, he rose, keeping eyes fixed solidly on the sleeping Mabel as he crept towards the door. He hit a squeaky floorboard and halted, but when she didn’t stir, he kept going. Once out the door, he was a bit safer to shuffle around a bit quicker.

“Not tonight, stairs,” Bill whispered under his breath, walking down the stairs like, ugh, a normal person. 

He did a quick scan to make sure Stan wasn’t around and crept out to the former gift shop. They had made sure that the door into the house portion of the shack wasn’t covered off by the cloth walls, and also had conveniently left room for the vending machine. Bill laughed softly and went over to the machine, stabbing at a few buttons. With a click and a hiss, it swung open.

“Stanley, Stanley, Stanley,” He tutted, trotting down the stairs and into the elevator. “Let’s see where you fucked up those 5 years ago.”

He hummed as he walked through the bunker like cellar, tapping gauges curiously until he reached the main room. His grin split even wider, teeth exposed at the great machine. He ignored the photo of a 12 year old Dipper and Mabel, walking up to the portal. It was off, the air stale and empty. No one had been down here for a while. Bill recalled seeing Stan down here just before the accident, the portal acting as his giant eye to observe him. Too grief stricken to keep up the feeble attempts at re-activating it, he had abandoned it in favor of spending time with the grand niece and nephew who had nearly died just a few months back.

He sighed and ran a hand against the cold metal plating.

“Soon... “ He muttered. “Soon.” 

He turned back and went to the console, using a single finger to push away Stan's old chair and dig through the desk. 

“Dipper?” 

Bill froze, pulling out Journal 1 and 2 before he glanced back at Mabel in her nightgown. She was surprisingly awake, and already could see it in his eyes, her own narrowing.

“Bipper.” She stated. Bill rolled his eyes.

“I don’t get why you need to call me that, Kid. It’s lame.” Bill said, spinning around to face her.

“Yeah, well, you’re lame! And I’m gonna… Tell Grunkle Stan you were down here!” She threatened, her eyes trailing off her brothers face and to the photo on the desk. “What even is… here….”

“Oh, just one of your Grunkle’s biggest secrets!” Bill chirped cheerily. “But, sadly, nothing you’ll remember!”

“What-” But she was cut off as Bill whipped out the memory erase gun, pointing its bulb at her with a dark grin. “But we-”

“Got rid of it? Yeah, the one you had,” Bill said. “These things aren’t super unique. Stanford had quite a few made, just for emergencies.”

Before Mabel could make a sound, he shot the ray at her and she slumped to the floor. Bill tilted his head, debating killing her and stopping her interference as a whole. Obviously, he hadn’t been as silent as he intended. That, or she was already suspicious and had remained awake. Ugh, caring siblings made him irritated. Why couldn’t they just fight like the other Pines did… Throwing the gun back in the shelf, Bill took the two journals under one arm, and grabbing Mabel with the other.

“Pine Tree, you need to start lifting weights,” He grumbled to no one as he heaved her up to the elevator and back to bed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I neglected updating you guys for so long! It was absolutely not my intent <3 thank you so much for all the lovely comments!!!

When Dipper woke up the next morning, it was with a groan and the popping of several spinal columns. He smacked his lips a few times, before face-planting back into his pillow. He had full intention of returning to the land of the sleeping, until he heard squeals of one pig from downstairs followed by loud steps being taken up the stairs. Oh, no…

“UP AND AT EM, DIPPING SAUCE!” Mabel shouted with a rolled up piece of paper as a bull horn. He groaned and flailed an arm at her, almost wanting to cry. She had broken out the Mabel juice, that much was obvious by her even more smothering excitement and the dilated pupils. The stuff may as well have been kiddie crack juice…

“Nuh-uh…” Dipper whined. “I feel like I didn’t sleep at all last night, ugh…”

“What are you talking about? I’ve been up for, like, the past 3 hours, and you’ve been out like a light!” She said, jumping on top of him. He groaned at the added weight crushing his ribcage into his mattress. “C’mon, nothing a few shots of Mabel juice can’t fix!” She leaned in and took a whiff of her brother. “And maybe a shower. With bleach. And glitter!”

“Are you seriously going to try and maintain this until the party tonight?” Dipper asked, cracking an eye open at the girl twin on his back. She nodded her head seriously, then slid off him.

“Now, get up! Or I’ll get Waddles to sit on you next!”

Dipper whined again, mushing his face into his pillow as she trotted out and down the stairs. The pot bellied pig was huge, and he doubt it could maneuver the stairs. But Mabel was… freakishly stronger than she looked. Hell, she was heaving the piglet around like it was a 5 pound cat when she was 12, and Waddles was 15 pounds. And as she grew with the pig, she maintained the ability to lift him up with relative ease. At least, until now. Waddles was a fat pig now. But still, it was in his best interest not to tempt his sister to tempt her strength…

He sat up and smelled himself, wrinkling his nose. Okay, Mabel was right. He smelled… Musty. Like a basement. And rust. He frowned and furrowed his brow, but shrugged off the confusion. Whatever, he hadn’t showered in a few days and smells were… well, smelly. Grabbing a pair of pants, boxers, and a tee shirt, he went down to the shower.

As he stripped in front of the mirror, he noticed the mark on his hip again. Oh, yeah, he’d almost forgotten about it entirely. He ran the finger over the little triangle mark.

“Hey Bill, what is this?” He muttered to himself. He could feel Bills consciousness tangling with his own.

_“What, your reflection? Yeesh, and I thought you were stupid before…”_ The triangle replied. Dippers face fell flat and he rolled his eyes.

“The thing on my hip, asshole,” Dipper growled, tapping it with his finger again.

_“Mouthy, Pine Tree!”_ Bill replied. Then he added, _“And that’s a claiming mark. It’s pretty much a beacon to let other demons know your ass is mine.”_

Dipper felt his face redden and nostrils flare at the wording, Bill cackling. He got into the shower without another word to the demon.

He was almost surprised to see Grenda and Candy sitting at the table with Mabel when he came into the kitchen, but he should have assumed her two besties would be over long before the party even started.

“Jeez Mable, you didn’t tell us Dipper got hot!” Grenda half yelled in her still deep voice. Dippers face deadpanned and he shuffled over to the fridge.

“Ew, Grenda, don’t talk about my broseph like that,” Mabel said with a laugh. “Besides, how can you even find that attractive.”

Dipper glared at his sister.

“He’s pretty much locked up in here all the time. And he only showered today the first time this week!”

“M-Mabel!” Dipper said, face getting red.

“I don’t know, I could go for the rugged, tired man look,” Candy said, eyes sparkling with laughter.

“YEAH, well, it’s been awesome seeing you, I’m gonna go back to my room. Forever. Until the party.” Dipper said, face getting even more red. The girls laughed at him as he walked out with a cup of orange juice. He found Stan in the living room, eating a bowl of cereal and staring blankly at the TV.

Dipper threw himself on the beanbag chair by the dinosaur head and sighed.

“Girls?” Stan grunted.

“Girls…” Dipper groaned.

\--

It wasn’t until he had drained the whole of his orange juice that he noticed a plastic dinosaur floating in his drink. Along with glitter that had sunken to the bottom. It was spiked with Mabel juice. And, as much as he hated to admit it, the juice really did help perk him up.

Whatever had kept him feeling so restless last night wasn’t a match for Mabel’s weird sugar powered concoction, and he let it slip from his mind as the day progressed. Soos and Melody came early too, setting up posters outside the shack as well as the entrance table that the engaged couple would take turns manning that night.

Robbie was one of the last of the early arrivals, showing up in a rickety old van that made Dipper vaguely think of a Scooby Doo episode. When he hopped out of the driver’s side, he was almost a different person. It had been a few years since he really kept up with Robbie-- mostly because that was when Wendy left and he stopped hanging out with them -- and the formerly emo teen had grown into a relatively normal looking yet still punk like adult. His hair was cropped short and spiked forward in a 90’s esque style, and he no longer had his eyes lined with dark makeup. His sideburns fused down to a beard that lined his cheekbones and formed a goatee at the point of his chin. He had what looked like a grim reaper robe on, probably his costume. His dark eyes lit up when he saw Dipper and Mabel, and he offered a friendly wave. It was almost unnerving. Sure it had been years since Robbie had bullied Dipper, but it still bothered him...

“Hey Mabel, Dipper,” He called, pulling open the double doors at the back of his van. “Mind lending me a hand? This shits heavy. And expensive.”

“Hey, Robbie,” Dipper called as Mabel ran over. “How's, uh, things with Tambry going?”

“Tams? Things are going good! She'll be over at the party tonight, but didn't want to help me set up,” He rolled his eyes and chuckled. “Girls, am I right? Probably worried about her nails or something.”

Dipper let the sexist remark slide as Robbie jumped into the van and started pushing things towards Dipper. Mabel darted off to grab Soos to help, and the four of them helped Robbie move all his sound equipment into the small dance hall. As they brought in the last speakers and what was a deconstructed set of strobe lights, he looked around the hall. It was smaller now with all the equipment, and this wasn't like it was a bunch of 12 year olds like before... Hopefully there'd be enough room.

The twins left Robbie to set up all his electronics, pulling in tables for snacks and drinks that were folded up in the closets. Every now and then, they could hear the crackle of speakers being plugged in, as well as a few test sounds. After about an hour, Robbie was spinning out tracks, bobbing his head to the music as he checked and double checked his soundboard.

To Dippers chagrin, Mabel had been right. He was actually pretty great at Djing, mixing and switching songs flawlessly and easily, throwing in Halloween sounds to fill empty space. Mabel could see her brothers’ appreciation and she gave him a double pistol and a wink. He smiled and rolled his eyes, pulling out his phone to check the time. People would be coming in about an hour, the sun already taking its leave beyond the strange mountains of Gravity Falls.

“C'mon Dipper, we gotta get in our party costumes!” Mabel called, pulling her brothers sleeve. He furrowed his brow as he was tugged along.

“But- I didn't get a costume?” He said, his statement a question. She gave him a sly look and he groaned, following her up to their room. “What did you do, Mabel?”

She ran over to the sheet that blocked out their makeshift closet, pulling out a priest costume. His face paled slightly.

“Seriously?!” Dipper squeaked, coughing to cover the sudden voice crack. Mabel laughed and poked him in the ribs.

“What?” She said innocently. “I just found one in your size and thought with your current predicament it would be... Ironic?”

Dipper sighed and rubbed his face. Was it irony? No, he didn't think it really was, but Mabel looked at him with pleading mocha eyes and he relented, grabbing the garb.

_“Hey, Pine Tree, you ready for round two?”_ Bill jabbed, pulling memories that weren't really his own. Memories from Bill’s experience for the first time in Dippers body. The man shuddered, looking at the costume. Mabel had already grabbed her kitty girl costume – completely handmade, of course – and had darted down to the bathroom to change.

Rolling his eyes and mumbling under his breath, he put on the outfit. Tugging at the white collar, he left his room, black tail coat waving as he trotted down the stairs. He felt ridiculous, especially as Bill insisted on replaying the time he slammed Dippers arm in the cutlery drawer. Multiple times. It ended with a hairline fracture in his radius...

“Aww, you look so handsome, Dippin Dots!” Mabel said, emerging from the kitchen with an all black suit and tail, complete with paws and ears. She’d probably do makeup later. 

“I look… dumb. And formal.” Dipper complained. He was never fond of dressing up as it were. Halloween was supposed to be for creepy or silly costumes. This was… neither.

“Well, if you want, Candy can turn you into a zombie!” Dipper gave her a strange look, wondering if somehow over the past year, Candy had become a necromancer. “She’s going to college for FX Makeup, silly! And she’s already ridiculously good! She’s gonna do my kitty face.” Mabel added, holding up her paws to her chin. 

“Okay, I guess zombie priest is a lot cooler than normal, Dipper priest,” He relented.

“And safer than Bipper priest…” Mabel said. For a moment her eyes trailed off, brows furrowing as if she was trying to remember something. Then she shook her head and smiled, darting towards the kitchen again. “C’mon, Candy is a master, and it takes her a bit to work! So we’re gonna have to get this done now.”

“Alright, alright,” Dipper said, following his sister into the kitchen.

He sat and watched as Candy carefully painted on a semi realistic cat face on his sister, constantly reminding the bouncing cat girl to stop moving so much. The Mabel juice high was still strong, but Grenda, dressed like a classic green faced witch with a wart on her nose, held down her shoulders long enough for Candy to be satisfied. After a few last minute touches, she declared it done, holding up a mirror. Mabel gasped and clapped, before throwing herself around the small Korean girl.

“Oh, wait, we must seal it!” Candy said, pulling away from Mabel and reaching into her back. “Close your eyes and hold your breath.”

She followed Candy’s command, and she was dabbed with baby powder and sprayed with sealant.

“Good! It should last for a few hours now!” 

Mabel jumped up and struck what looked like a pose out of an anime, before prancing up to Grenda. 

“Oh miss Grenda! Your kitty is ready to party!”

“Good kitty!” Grenda said, patting Mabel’s hair. Candy giggled and turned to Dipper, pointing to the now empty chair.

After seeing what she had done with Mabel, he excitedly took a seat. Met with a scrutinizing gaze, he squirmed.

“What are you-”

“I must see the blank canvas before the idea can come to fruition!” Candy said, cutting Dipper off. He glanced at Mabel out of the corner of his eye, who met him with a meow and paw wave. Then Candy pulled his face at her and sighed. “Okay, lets begin!”

It felt like it was hours. Hell, it probably was! She may as well have been painting the Mona Lisa on his face for all he knew, taking her time and making quick, short strokes, before pulling back the makeup sponge and squinting. Colors came and went, blues, black, white, greens, some yellow, so many more colors than he thought she would need. 

Just as he was getting the need to move or go mad, she pulled back and clapped, startling him. 

“It is done!”

Mabel and Grenda darted behind Candy as she raised the mirror, oohing at his face. He gaped at his own image, almost reaching up to touch the unsealed makeup. He looked like a real life horror zombie, flesh peeling off of his cheek and one eye black and bone, like he was missing an eye. The colors and shadows made his skin look like it was taut over bone, other areas looking like they were rotted away to reveal cheek muscle and bone.

“Holy shit…” He whispered, Mabel squealing in delight. “Candy, this is amazing.”

She waved at him and blushed a little, pulling up the baby powder and sealant. She didn’t give him a warning, but seeing it coming he quickly closed his eyes before being assaulted. He coughed and sneezed, twitching his nose to resist rubbing.

“Man, this is awesome--”

“KIDS, the guests are arriving!” Stan shouted with a laugh. “You should hear them in the maze!”


	12. Chapter 12

The party was, without a doubt, a smashing success. The maze was fun and left some people screaming and some laughing, excited to leave the treacherous darkness and oozing walls. Dipper couldn’t help but feel proud as guests walked in and were in awe of the dance floor, buzzing about the maze.

Mabel was already on the dance floor with Grenda and Candy, jamming out harder than anyone else. Some people were sticking to the walls, chatting amongst themselves as the hall filled. As Dipper had worried, the small dance hall wasn’t much for what was turning out to be half the town, but some stayed outside to chat, finding their own resolution to the space problem. With nothing much to worry about and no guts to dance, Dipper leaned against a wall by the food and drinks table.

_“Sheesh, you throw a party and don’t even get involved? You’re more boring than I thought, kid.”_ Bill sighed. Dipper rolled his eyes, ignoring the demon and taking a drink of the spooky punch. It was normal, orange fruit punch with pierces of cherry and grape ‘eye balls’ floating in it.

_“Oh, so you’re gonna ignore me, are you?”_

“That’s the plan,” Dipper muttered under his breath. Suddenly he felt stiff, like he was paralyzed-- _“Bill!”_ Dipper groaned, his content mood sliding into unease and fear.

“No way are you gonna stand over here while there’s a party going on. Or me, for that matter,” Bill said, cackling through Dippers mouth. He earned a few glances, but he faced those staring and blinked one eye at a time, smile widening. They turned away and Bill darted off towards the dance floor with a manic cackle.

He danced to the beat easily, sliding by girls and boys, fairies and headless horsemen, a devil or two, a bunch of witches, before bumping his hip against Mabels. Giggling, she spun around, keeping in time but faltering slightly when she saw the eerie glow in her brothers eyes. 

“Care to dance, Shooting Star?” Bill asked over the music, grabbing her paw and spinning her. She was torn between smiling and being afraid, the unease feeding Bills adrenaline. He was in a good mood! He wanted to dance, to spin, maybe make Dipper uncomfortable by flirting with a few people… It was Halloween of course!

_“What’s so important about Halloween?”_ Dipper inquired, feeling the thought brush against his own. Bill kept a tight hand on Mabel’s, but as they moved she became a little less wary, and had a little more fun.

_“The realms are a lot closer tonight of all nights,”_ Bill thought back. _“Don’t you feel it? The magic in the air? The rifts widening? Shadows oozing through?”_

Dipper couldn’t before, but now that he had essentially swapped roles with Bill, he was on the receiving end of Bill's thoughts and ideas. Not fully, of course. The demon had kept some things shrouded, but as Dipper pushed against the mental wall - where as before he had fought for physical control - he could feel the ghost breeze of euphoria. It was both amazing and frightful, like when you first think you’ve seen a ghost. He pushed a little more and the door snapped shut, Bill dipping Mabel at the end of the dance and pulling her back up.

_Hungry like the Coyote_ started to play with backdrops of drum and bass, and the crowd cheered. Bill reared his head back and howled, others following suit as he dropped with a cackle.

“Bill?” Mabel called over the start of the music. The demon turned eyes on her, and he could see a shiver down her spine. It was delicious, and Dipper gagged. “What are you doing?” She asked cautiously.

“Just having a little fun, Shooting Star! It’s Halloween, loosen up!” He called back, finally letting go of her hand. She pulled back, giving him an unsure smile and turning back to Grenda and Candy who were already making excited gestures at her and her brother.

Bill stepped outside, the cool October air hitting him and drying the beads of sweat that had been forming indoors. A few people were scattered around, standing with drinks in hand and chatting as the bass boomed. He looked around, and Dipper could feel the predatory way he was looking at those around him.

_“What are you planning?”_ Dipper asked, but he was met with Silence. Bill slid his hands into his pocket and walked towards the forest. He started whistling a tune Dipper couldn’t place, stepping over the branches and roots with ginger ease. It was like.. he was looking for someone. Or something… _“Bill…”_

But a crashing sound met his ears instead and Bill looked up. It was huge, unlike anything Dipper had found in Gravity Falls before. Easily 12 feet tall, its form was shadowed behind the towering pine trees, only red eyes peering out.

“Cipher?” A husky voice called out. The low headed beast stepped forward, revealing himself in the milky white light of the full moon. Dipper wanted to shrink away, taking in the beast’s features. It’s face looked like that of a man, stretched out into some kind of snout, but the rest of him was covered in shaggy hanging fur - or was it feathers? Black rustling feathers, shining in the moonlight. From his brow sprouted a pair of overarching antlers, forming a crown unlike any deer Dipper had seen before. His legs tapered down into bird claws in the front, and deer hooves in the back. His tail whipped out behind him, draconic and scaled. The beast laughed, exposing canid fangs within its stretched face.

“You bear the form of a child in costume. Do you mock the Hallows’eve?” It asked.

“Of course not! I just needed a host.” Bill explained with a grin. “I’m fond of your form though, I must admit.”

The creature laughed again, the sound like a thousand trees falling in the dead of winter, cold and brittle.

“Flattery will get you no where, Dream demon,” The creature said.

“How has your Hallows’eve been, Samhain?” Bill asked. Dippers mouth felt strange pronouncing the name. Although it ran through his mind like ‘Sam-hane’ it came out ‘Sah-win’.

_“Traditional Gaelic, Pine Tree,”_ Bill informed him.

“Mediocre… I miss the days of old,” The creature sighed, drooping his head. “But, there is no time for small talk. I have what you needed.”

Dipper perked up, the shaggy feathered beast stretching out a pair of gigantic and all engulfing wings. From them fell a twinkling object that hit the ground with a soft thud. He retracted his wings, Bill stepping forward and scooping up the amulet.

“And your end, Cipher?” The beast asked, taking a heavy step forward. 

“Hmm? Ah, yes, about that….” Bill started. Then he turned and ran.

_“What the hell, Bill?!”_ Dipper yelled inside his mind. Behind them the beast bellowed angrily, a sound like a wolf howl combined with the scream of an elk. But Bill only laughed, picking up as much speed as he could in Dippers body.

“You… need.. to work.. on… cardio,” Bill panted as he sprinted over roots. Dipper would argue with him, but suddenly they exploded out back at the party. Bill looked over his shoulder, the trees cracking as Samhain closed in upon them.

_“You’re going to cause everyone to get killed!”_ Dipper shouted, but Bill turned and walked backwards towards the party, looking at the grass for an invisible line. Then he crossed it and watched the behemoth run straight into the barrier.

People screamed in tandem with the old creature, cups dropping as it writhed, shocked by some invisible force. The creature whined in pain, backing away from the home.

“Cipher! You will regret this,” He snorted.

“Yeah, I doubt that! See, I got the amulet, and you can only come out one day a year!” He shouted with a giggle. The beast snarled and turned back to the forest, Bill spinning on his heel and hopping back to the party.

_“What the hell was… was all of that?!”_ Dipper asked as they entered into the room of loud music. No one seemed phased, aside from those who had been outside. And they were quickly being turned into a quick laugh.

_“Oh, last night I took your body and put up a ward against other demons,”_ Bill replied with ease. Dipper fumed.

_“That’s why I was tired this morning!”_

_“Yup!”_

_“And- and whats up with that amulet?”_

_“Just a very special trinket from an Irish water nymph. Nothing you need to concerned yourself over.”_

_“You used my body and nearly got me killed! I think I should be concerned!”_ But as he waited for a snarky reply, Dipper found himself back in his body. Groaning, he doubled over, feeling every bit of the running and dancing hit him full force. Dipper dug out the amulet and looked at it, debating throwing it in the trash just to spite Bill, but he wasn’t in the mood to piss him off just yet… With a sigh, he pocketed it and returned to the punch bowl.

\--

Bill didn’t speak to him for a while after, and Dipper took up his post by the bowl all night, bobbing his head to the music and giving waves over to Mabel whenever she gave him a glance. She seemed relieved to see his brown eyes locking on hers rather than amber ones, but he couldn’t blame her. Bill was turning out to be very much a wild card. Not like the demon wasn’t before. But now he had even less to expect.

He turned away from the party early, retreating to the bathroom to scrub off the make up. Looking at himself in the mirror, he wondered how scary he looked with Bill's eyes and this zombie make up… And Bill obliged, just for the briefest of moments flashing yellow cat eyes. Dipper yelped and jumped back, leaving Bill in a fit of laughter. Grumbling, he started scrubbing off the makeup, flooding the sink with grey and black and multitudes of other colors.

When he was done, he just stared at himself, starting to feel the wear and tear of last night mixed with tonight. Yeah, he was going to have to go to bed.

_“What, already? At 12 AM? on Halloween?”_ Bill asked, suddenly very much present and irritating.

“Well, technically, its the day after now.”

_“Technically nothing. I’m not done yet.”_ Before Dipper could protest, he lost control for the second time tonight.

_“Jesus Christ, can you do that whenever you want now? For as long as you want?!”_

“Hey, don’t call me that false god son of a whore,” Bill replied to the mirror. “And not quite. I needed to recoup after that little run. But I could go for a little bit longer now…”

_“I’m tired,”_ Dipper whined.

“Then go to sleep. I’ll keep your body safe, I promise.”

_“Like your words mean shit….”_

“Hey now, I saved Shooting Star didn’t I?”

Dipper sighed and let himself drift off, Bill smirking at himself in the mirror.

With Dipper asleep, he had a bit more control and a lot more breathing room. Taking a sigh, he stepped out, wondering if the kids soul had just passed out from exhaustion, or if Pine Tree _actually_ trusted him with his body. If the latter, than the kid was an idiot. But, Bill already knew that.

He stepped back onto the party room, noting how much more sparse it was, before ducking out and heading towards the gift shop. He slid in, hitting the buttons on the machine and getting into the elevator- this time making sure no one was following him. 

Even in the basement, the bass from the music oozed into the room, Bill taking a hop and skip as he went, sliding over to the console room. 

The old man hadn’t been down here still, so he didn’t notice the missing books. And, Pine tree and Shooting star had been so preoccupied with their party, neither noticed the extra books under the bed. That worked fine for him. He wouldn’t need the books just yet, but he wanted them out of the way. Pulling the amulet out, he ran a finger over the shining metal, the necklace coming to life at his attention.

It was the soul of an Irish nymph, trapped in silver and made an amulet. It oozed magic, and was rare as hell. Talking Samhain into a half deal was the only way he could get it, and even then it required a physical audience. And for that, he had to wait for Halloween. Luckily, he lined up everything quite perfectly. From the accident to the near death of Mabel Pines to the slow takeover of Dipper. 

Giddy with the dark magic in the air, he jumped and turned on the machine slowly, not enough to cause any crazy disturbances. Yet. He skipped over to the eye of the machine as it breathed into an awoken state, bathing him in blue light. He raised the amulet and began to speak.

_Apertio sequuntur somnia_  
munus mihi magna permixtio mundos alios niedendi  
anima argenti  
primum magicae sanguinem donari 

He released the amulet, having it float before him, before pulling up a sleeve and biting into his wrist. The squelch of tearing flesh and the pain brought a shiver of pleasure down his spine. Licking his lips, he took the amulet and squeezed blood from his wound onto it. The metal began to sizzle and heat, glowing orange.

_primus completur officium_

The portal ate the blood drenched metal, glowing purple and red before returning to its blue state.

Yes everything was working out perfectly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was REALLY dumb when I stuck the Latin into a translator and didnt remember to write down the exact English but roughly it says:
> 
> Opening the gate of Nightmares  
> To mix with other worlds  
> A soul of silver  
> and magical blood given
> 
> The first task is complete
> 
> ((no its not saying that Dipper has magical blood, but being possessed by a demon gives some attributes lol)


	13. Chapter 13

Dipper groaned as his body  began to shake off sleep and bring him back to the world of the living. He felt all too comfortable in his bed, the sheet askew on his back and on his stomach. Mabel was snoring loudly and he rolled his head over to see her also on her stomach, face planted into her bed and make up smeared across her pillowcase. He snorted, noting the ridiculous amount of glitter sticking to her blanket and hair, and the way the cat ear headband was askew in her long wavy hair.

Sighing, he rolled himself onto his back, feeling extremely sore. Grimacing, he recalled the bits and pieces of last night. His legs were suffering the most right now, aching with every shift. Bill was probably right, he did need to exercise more… Thinking of the demon, Dipper noticed that he was completely absent from his mind, not a single prickly thorn of discomfort or alien presence. Pulling himself upright, he rubbed the bridge of his nose, trying to remember coming to bed.

He couldn’t really, only remembering up to washing the makeup off in the bathroom… Then Bill had taken over again. Shit, what had he done.

Instantly driven awake by paranoia, Dipper threw off the sheets and checked himself for bodily harm or injury. He patted himself down, and feeling a twinge of pain in his arm. Raising his right arm he pursed his lips angrily. A bite mark, perfect and round and with every tooth tearing his flesh. He poked at it, before running his tongue over his own teeth. They tasted vaguely like rust, and he made a face. What the hell was Bill’s deal? 

He noted that Bill had been kind enough to change him into his bed clothes, rather than having him sleep in the cheap priest costume. Getting out of bed, his legs threatened to buckle, sore in every muscle he hadn’t used in the past few months. He shuffled out of the room, earning a snore from Mabel who still didn’t stir, and headed downstairs. 

The shack was strangely quiet, the TV off and no sound of Stan being awake. Was he the first one up? Well, in all honesty, he was the first one in bed… Or at least, the first one asleep… The clock in the kitchen read 9:54 am and Dipper frowned. Grunkle Stan was usually up by now, but maybe the old man had spent more time partying than Dipper had thought. Shrugging to himself, he made himself a bowl of cereal and threw himself onto his Grunkle’s chair, flipping on the TV.

\--

Mabel came down the stairs like something out of a horror movie a few hours later. She groaned and had black smeared across her face, shoulders slumped as she went. Dipper offered her a good morning, but got a drawn out moan in response as she shuffled over to the bathroom. Dipper snickered to himself. It was almost weird to have their roles reversed, but she always went too hard with parties… At least she didn’t like alcohol. It was the only thing that really kept Dipper from dragging her home after he decided to call it quits. She was a party monster, but at least she was responsible.

She came back out, face scrubbed clean but body still slumped, making a humorous wail before throwing herself across Dippers lap.

“Oof! Good morning to you, zombie Mabel,” Dipper said with a laugh, patting her freshly combed hair.

“Braaaaains,” She moaned, kicking out her legs, but remaining slumped over his lap.

“Well, I’m kind of fond of mine, but I can go cook up some pancakes if you want?” Dipper offered. She pulled herself off him like he had been electrified, suddenly jumping up and down. Where did she keep this energy?

“Wait, where’s Grunkle Stan?” Mabel asked, suddenly noticing the absence of their great uncle. Dipper shrugged.

“I think he’s still sleeping,” Dipper replied, getting up and heading to the kitchen. Mabel’s brows furrowed as she followed.

“But he left before you did.” She said anxiously. “Why would he still be sleeping?”

“Look, let’s go check his room,” Dipper said, eager to quell the approaching anxiety. He could feel it bubbling in his own chest. Mabel nodded, rubbing her eyes and heading towards the old man’s room.

Normally, they didn’t bother him under any circumstances. He was very private about even his bedroom, and they respected that. But knocking on the door couldn’t hurt, could it? Dipper gave a few short, loud raps, waiting for a grunt or shouting to be left alone. It didn’t come. Mabel tugged on his shirt sleeve, and Dipper reached for the handle.

Turning the knob, he was surprised to see it unlocked. He slowly pushed the door open and let light fall into the darkened room. 

“Uh, Grunkle Stan?” Dipper called in a loud whisper. “Sorry to bother you, we were just-”

Mabel flicked on the light switch, revealing an empty bed.

“Dipper, you don’t think… Bill?” She asked. He pursed his lips and looked back at her, knowing she was waiting for a reply.

“H-he’s not in my head right now…” Dipper said hoarsely. “But-but, maybe he went to town before we got up?”

Mabel nodded, sucking on her lower lip anxiously.

“C’mon, I’ll make some pancakes, and we can wait for him to get back.” Dipper said firmly, fighting the dark thoughts that threatened to swallow him. He couldn’t let them control him, for Mabel’s sake.

“He was dancing with me, last night,” Mabel muttered, stabbing at her sprinkle coated pancakes. Dipper took a moment to realize she was talking about Bill. “He looked… happy. Too happy. And I think…”

Dipper shook his head.

“Look, he was just giddy,” Dipper tried to explain. “Apparently Halloween is a big magical deal or something.”

Mabel furrowed her brows at her brother.

“You sound like you’re trying to defend him,” She said, putting a piece of pancake in her mouth. Dipper blinked.

“What- no, I’m just telling you, I don’t think he would… do something like hurt Grunkle Stan,” Dipper lied. He knew Bill was reckless, and he didn’t care for anyone but himself. He also knew Bill was threatened by Mabel and Stan… And that he knew more about Stan than Dipper did. Mabel didn’t seem to believe him, but kept jabbing at her food.

Until a door slammed. They both looked up as Stan walked into the kitchen, fez askew with a bag of groceries in his arms.

“What? You two look like you’ve seen a ghost!” Stan laughed, walking over to the counter and dropping the bag. Mabel was already jumping up and smothering him in a hug. “Whoa, whoa, what’s this all about? Did you break something? There better not be any property damage from last night, I-”

“We were worried, Grunkle Stan,” Mabel said, a small trail of tears pouring from the corner of her eyes. Stan blinked, dumbfounded, Dipper quietly thanking every deity that existed. “You weren’t here when Dipper woke up, and I was scared…” She trailed off, biting her lip before almost giving away DIppers secret. He flashed her a dangerous look, but stood up and clapped Stan on the shoulder.

“Uh, sometimes after a Mabel juice day, her anxiety gets a little high,” He explained with a shrug. Stan looked as if he was processing the information before nodding.

“Kid, lay off that caffeine sugar concoction of nightmares!” He chided, returning her hug with one arm before shuffling out complaining about all the hugs he’d been giving lately. Dipper exhaled, and Mabel calmed down too.

“I’m sorry, Dip,” She said in a hushed tone. He shook his head.

“It’s fine, really. I don’t exactly trust Bill either…” He said, unloading the groceries.

\--

Stan looked over his shoulder as he went into his office, making sure neither of the Twins were watching him. Sliding in, he pulled up the video tape for last night. It recorded every night, even though the Shack was technically closed, and he found himself grateful that it did. He’d seen Dipper sneaking off around midnight, when he himself was going to turn in. At first, Stan didn’t think it was anything to worry about. Maybe the kid was checking on the haunted maze, right?

But that morning, it was bothering the back of his mind, so he checked the tapes. What he found played over for him for the fifth time today. He couldn’t believe it, so he had to watch and rewatch, shaking his head as Dipper easily jabbed the sequence into the machine and skipped into the elevator. But the skipping part, that wasn’t like Dipper at all. 

He was in such disbelief, that he took a ride into town to put his thoughts at ease. It didn’t help, so after grabbing a few odds and ends, he came back to the house to revisit the mystery.

Stan watched as Dipper looked around, before punching in the numbers. Thick, grey brows furrowed as he paused it. He’d noticed something this time, something that wasn’t there before. Rewinding the tape he paused as Dippers face was turned towards the camera. Stan’s face paled. His eyes were glowing yellow, face split into a grin that even with the low quality one could see was manic.

Should he approach the kid? Did he make a deal? Did he even know? Cipher wasn’t one for playing fair, that much Stan knew. He also knew about Dippers last deal, when the kids were 12. Was Cipher using it as a loophole? 

No, first he needed to come up with a plan. The twins needed to stay out of danger as much as possible right now. With everything they had gone through… For now, he would consult the journals.

“Hey kids! Get to work on cleaning up that dance hall!” He shouted down to the kitchen as he went towards the gift shop. “Afterwards, we can start taking down the maze.” He added, sliding into the gift shop and punching the code in the vending machine. It wasn’t working. He blinked and jammed the code in again. A-1-B-C-3. Nothing happened. He punched the machine and stormed back into the house as Mabel and Dipper walked out of the kitchen. They froze at seeing their angry grunkle.

“Dipper,” Stan started, pointing and walking towards the teen. Dipper gulped, feeling like a deer in headlights, and Mabel shrunk away. “Tell me you didn’t make a deal with Cipher.”

Dipper’s face paled. How did he find out? He hadn’t told him, only Mabel. He looked at Mabel accusingly and she shook her head. Stan turned to her in disbelief. 

“You knew?!” Stan shouted, both twins jumping. “Please tell me what’s in your noggins, because it’s absolutely not a pair of brains!”

“G-Grunkle Stan, y-you don’t understand-”

“You don’t even know what you’ve caused!” Stan hollered, face turning purple in rage.

“He did it for me, Grunkle Stan-”

“Mabel was going to die,” Dipper shouted, finding his voice and shaking. Stan faltered, Dipper feeling tears form at the corners of his eyes. He continued in a softer voice. “When she was having that seizure… Bill… offered to save her. I-I couldn’t just let her die, could I?! Sh-she’s my sister, we’ve almost never been apart, I just-I couldn’t… I couldn’t and i’m sorry, okay?!”

Stan was quiet for a moment, chest heaving. He was mad, but he couldn’t stand seeing either of them crying.

“What did you trade?” He asked harshly. Dipper cringed and didn’t answer right away, biting the insides of his cheeks. Stan tried again with a calmer voice. “Dipper. What did you give him?”

“My soul.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit gets REALLY INTENSE IN THIS CHAPTER also warning for extreme violence and gore friendos

Dipper and Mabel sat at the kitchen table, still in the clothes they had fell asleep in last night. They both were staring at the table while an angry Stan paced back and forth in thought. Dipper knew he was angry, and he didn’t blame him, but he knew Stan was hiding something and looking for the right words to use. He said that Dipper didn’t know what he had caused by making the deal, but his throat was too tight to make out the question he so badly wanted to ask.

Stopping, Stan sighed, pulling up a chair and sitting before the anxious twins.

“How did you find out?” Dipper mumbled, glancing at Stan.

“I saw you sneaking into the shop last night -- well, not you…” Stan started. Dipper pursed his lips. “And I checked the tapes this morning to find you going somewhere you shouldn’t even know exists, an entrance to the lab underneath this house.”

Dipper gave his grunkle a bewildered look, and Stan continued.

“I was going to have to tell you both this sooner or later,” Stan started, fiddling with his fingers. “But my real name isn’t Stanford. It’s Stanley. Stanford was my brother, my twin brother. Skips a few lines each generation.” He said, waving his hand at the pair of them. Dipper and Mabel looked at eachother, then back to Stan. “He was real smart, y’know? Nerd type, obsessed with science and science fiction. Probably because he was born with a strange condition; he had 6 fingers on each hand.” Dippers mouth parted when he heard this, but Stan continued. “I had what mom called ‘personality’. A little more reckless and tougher than Ford, but we balanced each other out. We were almost like you two, inseparable. We always explored together on the Jersey beaches.

“One day, we found an old beat up ship inside a sealed off cave. Wasn’t anything grand or special, but we pulled it out and started putting it back together. We had a plan. Grow up and sail around the world, just the two of us! So we worked on that ratty old ship from kids into teenagers. And… that’s when things changed.

“See, Ford was smart, smarter than anyone I’ve ever knew, and our high school? They saw that. Brought mom and dad over one day and told ‘em that Ford could be a genius, that he could make millions of dollars with a gift like his. Of course, that was all dad needed to hear, and he was on board for anything.” Stan crossed his arms bitterly, but continued. “My brother had built something really amazing for the science fair, a machine of perpetual motion or something, and the school had called down these university buffs to look at it and take him away to their university all the way in California. I… I didn’t want that. We had a plan, and we were going to stick to it. But Ford, he was excited to go, to leave everyone behind.

“I was mad, walking around the science fair exhibits and when I saw Fords, it only made me angrier. I slammed my fist on the table, and nearly broke it. A grate fell off, but it was still working! So I fixed it up and left before anyone caught me. The next day, however, it wasn’t working… And Ford blamed me. I- I was so sure I fixed that thing… But… when mom and dad heard, they kicked me out. And Ford didn’t even bother trying to help me.

“I’m going to skip over a bit here, but I spent a lot of time trying to be successful, to show my dad that I could make money too, that I wasn’t a failure, but with each failed invention I failed myself. I was kicked out of a lot of states, went to jail 3 times, and was living in a trashy motel when Ford reached out to me out of nowhere! I didn’t know what to do, but I figured, maybe he wanted to patch things up, and we could go back to being brothers. Well, it didn’t exactly work out that way.

“I reached his house, this one here, in the middle of a blizzard, and was greeted with a very paranoid looking Ford, flashing lights in my eyes demanding to know who I was. When he saw it was just me, he got a little less weird, and took me down to the lab.

“Apparently, he did so well in college that he got a grant to do whatever research he wanted to, and he opted to study the supernatural. Obviously, Gravity Falls was the best place, and he had kept a log of all his data.”

“The journals?” Dipper whispered.

“The very same,” Stan said. “He wanted me to take the first and hide it, get in the boat we were building and put it on some continent where no one would ever find it. I was so mad… All he wanted to do was have me come over and leave, not even an apology or anything, hardly any catching up… That’s when we started fighting. I barely even remember it, it’s been closer to 40 years now, but we rolled and fought, punching and shouting… The machine that was down there, some sort of portal got turned on. And Ford was sucked in it, nothing I could do.”

_“Oh, I came back at my favorite part!”_ Bill’s presence was suddenly there, Dipper shivering slightly but trying not to give away the demon. _“Aw, how kind, Pine Tree.”_

“I holed up in his house for as long as I could, reading his crazy journal over and over again until I ran out of food. When I went back into town, everyone thought I was Ford, telling me they would pay to see what was inside my - his - home. It wasn’t exactly what I wanted, but it was a business opportunity. I put a vending machine over the elevator to the lab, with a code installed so it would open for me…”

Dipper and Mabel stared as their Grunkle trailed off. They glanced at each other again.

“But, what does Bill want with the portal?” Dipper asked.

“Nothing good, I’m sure. The third journal states clearly enough that he’s an enemy,” Stan glared down at Dipper. “I would have hoped that the past few years dealing with him would have been enough to keep you from making another deal… but everyone has a weak spot.”

Dipper sank in the chair a little.

“Back when Gideon first got a hold of the Mystery Shack and you told me about your Journal, I took it down to the lab. I had gotten Gideons, too, and I finally had all 3. I thought I could finally bring Ford back!” Stan said. But he sighed and shook his head. “But it didn’t work. I flipped through the pages, read the warnings under black light, and nothing could help me. So I abandoned it for the most part. Stopped going down at all after you two were in that car crash. It was time to move forward, y’know? But now…” He shook his head. “I tried to get into the lab and it’s not opening. Someone tampered with it.”

“Bill…” Dipper said. “No wonder he wasn’t in my head earlier..”

“In your head?” Stan asked accusingly. “I thought you said you gave him your soul?”

Dipper blinked. 

“W-well yeah, doesn’t that usually entail…” He gestured to all of him and Stan groaned. 

“Soul, body, and mind are three separate pieces of the whole puzzle, kid.” Stan said. 

“What are you-”

“You got tricked into giving him all three for the price of one,” Stan growled. “Which explains why he was able to possess you, too.”

Dipper shrank and Bill laughed.

_“Stanley isn’t as dumb as he credits himself!” Bill said. “But I guess having those journals helped a little bit.”_

Stan looked at Dipper, brows furrowing again.

“You said ‘earlier’,” Stan said suddenly, standing.

“Y-yeah, he’s kind of… back… now…” Dipper stammered, heart banging against his rib cage. He could almost feel Stans anger.

“Do you want to get rid of him?” Stan asked. Dipper blinked.

“Uhm, yes?” He replied. He could feel Bill now, hot in anger.

“I can exorcise him. Or at the very least, I can try,” Stan said. 

“I’d like to see you try!” Bill’s words leapt from Dipper’s mouth. He stood, facing the man with a wide grin. Opening his arms, he asked, “Did’ya miss me?”

Stan launched himself forward with a left hook, but Bill danced away and Mabel screamed.

“That’s still Dipper’s body!” She shouted, standing to grab Grunkle Stan.

“Yeah, you don’t want to hurt little Pine Tree, now would you? That’s my job!” He tilted his head slowly, enjoying the rage bubbling in Stan.

“Get out of him, Bill!”

“Ooh, making demands?” Bill cooed. “You’re making me flustered.” He sucked on his lower lip, holding his arms open as if trying to agitate another attack. “How about we make a deal, hmm?”

“No chance in hell!” Stan spat.

“Oh, I wasn’t talking to you, old man. You’ve turned down my deals before! No, no, no, I’m talking to Shooting Star!” His voice raised a few octaves around her nickname, followed by a giggle.

“Mabel, don’t,” Stan growled, mind racing for a way to get Bill out of Dipper. Dipper waved at Stan and his lips were suddenly glued shut.

“Oh hush, Stanley, you’re being rude!” 

Mabel looked into the eyes of the demon, shrinking away from his hungry leer. She looked at Stan, who was fighting to pull his lips apart. How was Bill even able to use magic outside of the mindscape?

“I could make all of this stop, Shooting Star,” Bill cooed, walking over to her. “I could make it all just.. disappear! No more Bill bothering your brother.”

He stretched out a hand, blue flames flickering up his forearm. 

“... And what do you want in return?” She asked warily. Stan started shaking his head and making muffled noises of disagreement.

“Hmm, how about a bit of your soul - and I do mean just your soul. You won’t even miss it! A tiny prick of emptiness and that’s it!” He promised, tilting his head at her.

It sounded so small, so simple. Too simple. She narrowed her eyes and glared at him.

“Your deals are never that easy!” She replied, launching herself at him and tackling him to the ground. 

He snarled at her, grabbing her around her neck and slamming her onto the floor. She panicked, eyes wide as she was throttled, clawing at his arms. He smiled, but it only lasted a moment as a foot came flying at him, slamming into his head and knocking him clean unconscious.

“NO ONE messes with my grand niece and nephew,” Stan said, mouth working again. He panted, hoping that he didn’t really hurt Dipper too badly, but he had to knock him out while Bill was in control. It was the only way to get him to let up.

Stan knelt down to Mabel, pulling her into a seated position with a hand wrapped around her back to sit her up. She was shaking and crying, sobs wracking her small frame.

“Are you okay?” He asked softly. She shook her head and cried into his shoulder.

\--

Dipper had watched everything happen, helpless as ever as Bill tried to make a deal with his sister, before trying to choke her to death. He could see every line of panic and terror in her face, how her eyes pleaded with him to stop, how her pulse raised from beneath his fingers. When he felt Stan's foot slam into his head, it was more of a relief than anything, but it sent him and Bill recoiling into his mindscape.

Dipper stood shakily in the bleak, monochromatic forest of Gravity Falls, tears blurring his vision as he looked for the demon. He was enraged, shaking as he spun around. He could hear him, his laughter, starting slowly but building up.

“BILL!” Dipper shouted. A finger tapped him on the shoulder, and he spun with a left hook to the demon’s face. Bill didn’t even flinch, letting his head snap to one side before flexing his jaw and turning back to Dipper. The teen faltered, thinking that his assault should have done more.

“W̩̲̬̗̌́͂ͧͅr̋̏̈́ö͇̤̹͈̩́̆ͯ̐ͬ͗̊͘ṉ̳͎͆̍̚͟ģ̭͂̊͊,” Bill said in an echoing voice. His dark, brown skin began to darken to coal black, single eye becoming red with a thin, white pupil. Even his straw blond hair became flaming red. Dipper swallowed and took a step back, but Bill backhanded him, sending him flying into a tree.

“You.. You made me hurt Mabel!” Dipper shouted, anger trying to override his fear.

“I warned you about if she interfered!” Bill said, voice eerily calm, slowly walking over to Dipper. The teen pressed himself against the tree. Bill summoned his cane, pressing it into Dippers neck. He bared his teeth, pearly white against his abyssal black skin, pushing it harder against his windpipe. Dipper began to gasp for air, grabbing at the cane. Bill laughed, pulling back the cane before he grabbed Dipper and threw him to the ground.

Dipper coughed for breath, but not before Bill was on top of him, hot hands wrapping around his neck and squeezing. Dipper grabbed at him, crying out for breath as he dug his nails into the demon's skin. It was like grabbing at fire, his skin crying out as if he was burned. Even the skin around his neck bubbled and sizzled. 

“You have no idea how long I waited for this,” Bill growled as he squeezed, Dippers hands growing weaker. “Waiting for you two to stumble your way back to Gravity Falls. It was too easy to put that truck driver to sleep.” Bill giggled as horrifying realization overcame Dipper’s face. “Then I just had to wait for one of you to die!”

Dipper could feel life slipping from him, his lips turning blue from the lack of air and eyes bugging.

“Your face changes color when I do this!” He remarked joyfully. Dipper eyes began to roll in the back of his head and his body jerked. “And your eyes are getting all bloody. That's fantastic!”

Dipper wondered if he could die in the Mindscape, if what was happening to him inside here would affect him out there. It certainly felt real, like his body was going numb, like his throat was closing up, extremely lightheaded. Black spots were blurring his vision...

And suddenly he could breath again. He inhaled and coughed, spit dribbling down the corner of his mouth.

“Can't have you pass out just yet,” Bill said. “Although I could make you stay conscious in the mindscape for as long as I wanted.... And no, dying in here doesn't mean you'll die in real life, either. Although I'll make you wish you did!”

Before Dipper could even catch his breath and ask, a sharp pain exploded in his chest. He screamed, back arching and fists clenching so tightly that he was drawing blood. He looked down his chest, feeling faint to see Bill’s hand inside his ribcage. He could feel his gloved hand wrap around his beating heart, squeezing the organ.

_Why, why, why._

“Isn't it obvious? You two fucked up all my plans for Gravity Falls. And now the old man and Shooting Star know!” Bill replied, squeezing Dippers heart. He let out a strangled noise of agony, digging his head into the dirt. “I shouldn't have let you live the first time you crossed me, but I liked you. That was my fault.” He pulled out the organ slowly. The rubbery arteries refused to budge, Dipper making pained noises with each heavy breath. With a sickening snap, the organ came out and Dipper laid flat, hands twitching. “But at least I have you now!”

“Please stop,” Dipper begged weakly, feeling so close to blackness that it shouldn't even have been possible to still be living let alone talking. But, this was the Mindscape, not reality. It bent to Bill’s will...

“Hmm? What was that? Keep going? Don't mind if I do!”

He tossed the heart aside and tore into Dippers stomach, earning another strangled cry and full body jerk from Dipper. He could feel both of Bill’s hands inside of him, playing with his organs.

“Man, humans are even more gross than I took you for,” He said, pulling up lengths of intestinal tubing. “What do you even need all this for? Ugh...”

“They won’t interfere, th-they w-won’t-” Dipper tried to say, choking on his own sobs.

“Oh, but they will! So now I have to speed this whole thing up,” Bill sighed. “They’re watching you, y’know?” Bill asked, jabbing at Dippers innards. “Watching as bruises form all over you! You should see how panicked they look… Priceless.”

“... S-Sick,” Dipper whispered, feeling too tired to do anything else, to resist. Bill tilted his head, poking at Dippers stomach.

“You sure? Because-” He snapped his slick fingers. “-I'm pretty sure you're the one puking your guts up right now!”

At those words Dipper felt his stomach heave. How was that even possible? He flipped to all fours, grabbing his insides before they hit the ground. Involuntarily he heaved again, globs of stomach acid and blood hitting the ground with a wet splash. He felt dizzy, in agony, wanting to die, and he heaved again. Something solid hit his mouth and trailed down his throat and he tried to spit it out. But it wasn't one, small thing. It kept going and going, gagging him as he tried to spit it out. He pulled it out, Bill laughing maniacally behind him.

“Hey, Pine Tree, did you know the small intestine is 20 feet long?” He asked, slapping his knee as he laughed. Dipper was shaking, and started struggling to breath as he pulled more and more of his insides out of his mouth.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know the events of the last chapter really threw some people and while I do apologize for making your heads spin, everything that Bill is doing is entirely intentional and with reason. This isn't completely a random "IM SO MAD SO LETS HURT HIM" moment, but you'll see as you read my dears!!
> 
> Also, I struggled a lot writing this chapter so I apologize ahead of time for the lack of quality and consistency

Outside the mindscape, Stan had put Dipper on his bed, followed by a very distraught Mabel. She didn’t know what to think, adrenaline still pumping through her. Dipper had hurt her. No, Bill. But… With Dippers hands. Hands she had held in her own, hands that helped and protected her when she needed it. She rubbed her neck and sat on her bed as Grunkle Stan put him down. It wasn’t like he had done much, but it was still red, still  sore, in the shape of her brothers hands.

Stan sighed, looking over Dipper. His brow furrowed at a mark on Dippers neck. Pulling down the white shirt collar, he could tell it definitely was a hickey mark. His lips pursed, unable to divert his mind from the probably cause, but suddenly Dipper’s body started jerking. A black bruise was forming out of no where, wrapping around his neck. This wasn’t the kind of thing he could just stop, raising shaking hands as Dipper gasped for air, fingers grabbing at his bed sheets.

“What’s happening?” Mabel asked fearfully, watching her brothers body jerk and sputter. Stan shook his head. 

“I don’t know,” He replied, grabbing his own hair helplessly. As suddenly as it started, Dipper stopped. Then he screamed. Whatever Cipher was doing, it was affecting him in reality. He felt helpless as his grand nephew squirmed, sounds of agony piercing his skull. Mabel was crying, hands clamped over her ears.

“Can we call 911? Can we do anything?” She whimpered. Stan looked around.

“Where’s the journal?” He asked, Dipper starting to make weaker sounds of pain.

“H-he keeps it on the table.”

Stan’s eyes roamed the side table, but the journal wasn’t there. He looked under the table, then under the bed. There! He pulled out Journal 1. Wait, Journal 1? And then Journal 2, and lastly Journal 3. 

“These were in the lab…” He muttered, setting aside 1 and 2. He flipped open Journal 3, opening Ciphers page and scanning his eyes over it. What if he went into Dipper’s mind and confronted Bill? It might be his only chance, even at the risk--

“Grunkle Stan!” Mabel shouted, leaping off her bed and over him to Dipper. Yellow liquid was dribbling down the corner of his mouth and he was gagging on something. She tilted his head ot the side, shaking as his body heaved and threw up the breakfast he had eaten just a few hours earlier. 

He stopped shaking, vomit dribbling from his mouth but no longer heaving. The smell was overwhelming, but Mabel sat on her brother’s legs, crying over him.

“Mabel, come on, I’ll clean this up,” Stan urged. She shook her head. It was her turn to watch over Dipper, she’d take care of him. He nodded and took the Journals with him, heading downstairs to get stuff to clean up the mess.

\--

While he was down there, Stan called Soos and Melody. He told them both kids had gotten sick last night, and he needed help taking down the decorations and haunted maze. It wasn’t an entire lie, and although he knew Soos could be trusted, he was starting to feel overly wary of Cipher. He was angry with just Mabel and Stan knowing, that much was obvious. And he was taking it out on Dipper…

After he cleaned the vomit and changed the sheets, he left Mabel with Dipper, still debating going into the mindscape after the demon. Truth be told, he was scared. And now that Dipper had stopped screaming, he hoped the worst was over. He went to greet Soos and Melody as a knock stole his attention.

Mabel was sitting on her bed, knees pulled up to her chin as she watched her brothers form. He was silent and calm now, chest slowly rising and dropping in sleep. Part of her wanted to take the deal that Bill had offered, but another part of her knew that he was lying. He was just trying to get as many cards in his hand as possible… He wouldn’t stop, but with no way to access the lab downstairs… Was there a way to stop him?

She steeped in thought, staring at the wooden floor boards as she waited. It felt like hours had passed before Dipper finally stirred with a groan.

“M-Mabel?” He asked, throat raspy. He made a gross face. “God, why does my mouth taste so _bad_?”

Flinging herself on him, Dipper yelped. He _hurt_ , and he hurt all over. 

“I’m sorry!” She said, pulling herself back. “I just… Dipper.” She croaked, wrapping him in a hug a little more carefully.

“What happened while I was... “ Dipper asked, losing his voice at the memory of the mindscape. He could feel Bill in his mind, watching with amused interest. “I hurt everywhere…” He whined, Mabel pulling back.

“Y-you were… screaming and-and you- you-...” She couldn’t speak either, eyes roaming the hand prints around his neck and touching her own. His face fell and he shook his head.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, Mabes, I’m _so_ , so sorry,” He said, pulling back from her. He shook his head. He pulled himself up and winced, chest and stomach burning. He pulled off his shirt and ran a hand down his body, Mabel gasping. He kept shaking his head, looking at Mabel. “You have to go, Mabel, just leave me alone. I-I don’t.. I don’t want him to hurt you o-or for me to, or any of this.”

Mabel gave him a crestfallen look, her shoulders slumping, before setting her face in a determined pout.

“I told you, I can handle myself! And I’m not letting you do this by yourself!” She said, hands balling into fists. He looked at her, eyes wide in panic.

_“I can finish the job,”_ Bill whispered. _“And you can get to watch. Watch as her precious brown eyes pop and lips turn blue. Ooh maybe I’ll play in_ her _organs for a bit!”_

“Get out!” Dipper shouted at Mabel, turning to face the wall and hug himself. “Just leave, I don’t want your help!” 

Mabel was quiet, standing and leaving the room. The door slammed behind her and Dipper flinched.

\--

Dipper didn’t leave his room all day. The door stayed shut and he barked at Stan until he left. Even the hunger in his gut wasn’t enough to make him leave. He was going to sit here and cry for as long as he wanted to.

Pushing Mabel away had been the hardest thing he’d ever done. He’d rather put up with sitting by her in the hospital again, unsure if she’d pull through. It might have been easier if she put up a fight, if she refused, but the way she was quiet, walking out and slamming the door… He felt like everything was shattered. He was so angry and hurt and tired.

He was still shirtless, staring at the bruises on his chest, over his abdomen. The bite mark on his wrist, the black handprints around his neck. He’d taken Mabel’s hand mirror and looked over himself, stopping to stare himself in the eyes. Then he flung the mirror at her empty mattress, deep orange rays peering in through the window. Sunset. He didn’t want to sleep. The idea of it made him anxious.

_“I could just pull you into the mindscape any time I wanted to, asleep or not!”_ Bill replied. Dipper chewed his bottom lip, trying to ignore him. But ignoring him was bad too. What was he supposed to do. He grabbed his hair and kneaded his nails into his scalp angrily.

_“Just a bit longer, Pine Tree,”_ Bill said in a strangely soft voice.

“Until what?” Dipper spat.

_“Until I’m out!”_

\--

Dipper waited until darkness had fallen completely before finally leaving the room. He peered around at Grunkle Stan’s door, then made for the stairs. He crept down slowly, avoiding the creaking steps as gingerly as he could, before heading to the kitchen. Despite wanting to lock himself away until he simply withered away, his stomach was unrelenting in it’s desire to eat. The growling sounded even louder in the dead silence of the Mystery Shack as he opened the fridge. There was a carton of pizza, barely touched. They must’ve ordered out…

Pulling the box out, he sat at the kitchen table in the darkness. He slowly chewed on a slice, mind numb. Maybe he could leave. Run for the forest and not come back. Jump off the mountain. Bill made it look so easy to cut his wrists open. This time no one was awake to help him. He swallowed thickly, only noticing he was crying when he sniffled. 

Was this really how low he was going to get? Contemplating suicide? He threw his half eaten pizza slice back in the box, hunger suddenly forgotten. 

“What would you do if I tried?” Dipper asked Bill in the darkness. A tiny yellow spark caught his eye, forming into a 5 inch tall Bill Cipher. It had been a while since he’d seen him in his more or less true form. He’d gotten fond of the human form… Dipper didn’t even care if he was in the mindscape or not at this point, but he was almost positive he wasn’t. Bill was getting stronger.

“Stop you, of course! Can’t have you giving me your soul too early. And right now I still need your body.” Bill replied, body flashing as he spoke. He floated over to the table and sat on the pizza carton. Dipper frowned. “Besides, I want you alive so you can see what I’m going to do!”

“And what _are_ you going to do?” Dipper asked, knowing that the question would most likely go unanswered.

“Merge my reality with yours!” Bill replied, wide unblinking eye focusing on Dipper. The response caught Dipper off guard.

“Why are you actually telling me this time?” Dipper asked.

“Boy are you full of questions! Just like when you were a kid, huh?” Bill laughed, swinging his legs out. “Because you’ve already pushed away everyone you love and you know I’ll kill them if they interfere!” He beamed. Dipper looked away, as scared as ever of the glowing being of energy in front of him.

Bill was the one thinking now, watching Dipper as he spaced out in front of him, never taking his eye off from the boy. He had to tread more carefully. His last outburst had earned the emotional energy he hungered for, but had nearly snapped his precious Pine Tree in half in the process. Bill wouldn’t admit it to anyone but himself, but he was growing a little attached to the Pines boy.

Not really in the way of human sentiment. He was a demon, after all. But he always did have… a soft spot for Dipper. His curiosity in the world of science fiction and supernatural beings made him an extremely frustrating person to deal with. Ever since Gideon had summoned him, he had tried again and again to complete his plans. And the twins always found some way to push back. It was positively infuriating. But, now he had wedged them apart and he had Dipper all to himself. Yes, that made Bill very happy.

As badly as he wanted to toy with his favorite little meatsack, he was drawn back to his original thinking. He had nearly pushed too far today, and the kid needed a break. Not a long one, considering he had to put his plans on fast track since Shrine Hat found out. But he could work with it.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for making you all wait so long!! I didn't intend to get so distracted, so I'll pop up a double update~

Dipper spent the next few days resisting sleep and being a cold shoulder to both his sister and his Grunkle. He was honestly surprised that Stan hadn’t kicked his ass to the street, and given how he’d seen the man go red after Dipper ignored him, he knew his Grunkle was exhibiting some extreme form of restraint. But he let it go. He let Dipper sulk, bags under his eyes as he trailed from his room to the kitchen to the bathroom and back to his room. Mabel had truly given up on her brother, the pair neither acknowledging nor speaking to one another if they ever happened to be in the same room. The pain it caused Dipper was soon numbed in it’s own overwhelming waves, reminding himself again and again it was only so they were kept safe.

He debated leaving altogether, to ditch Gravity Falls and the Mystery Shack but he knew Bill needed that portal. Every time he tried to leave, Bill took control of his body and walked him straight back to the Shack. After 4 repetitions of the same result, Dipper stopped trying, tiredly stomping back up to his room and locking the door behind him.

Sometime over the sleepless days of depression, Mabel’s things had disappeared. He assumed Stan took them whenever Dipper left his room to eat or shower, and he told himself he didn’t care. But the empty bed and Mabel-less room only sunk him deeper.

After a week straight of no sleep, Dipper went downstairs to see Stan pinning up Christmas decorations. It was the second week of November, a little early to be trying to spruce up for the Holidays. But, as his eyes gazed over Mabel sitting on the floor with her legs crossed attempting to knit a holiday sweater, he knew Stan was trying to lift her spirits. There were a few paper menorahs and Stars of David taped to the wall as well. Grunkle Stan must have celebrated both, just like they did back home... Stan looked at Dipper as he paused, then went back to the dangling, shimmering garland he was putting around the door frame.

No words were exchanged, and he went to the kitchen. Opening the fridge, his eyes gazed through the few foods offered and stared off a thousand miles. He stayed for five minutes, until Stan shuffled into the kitchen and cleared his throat. Closing the fridge, he turned to look at the older man.

“Kid?” He asked. Dipper grunted a reply. “How’re you doing?”

It was the first time Stan tried to talk to him since he locked them all out. Dipper didn’t know how to feel. He shrugged, swaying slightly and catching himself before he fell. Stan pursed his lips.

“Barely any better than Mabel,” Stan concluded. Dipper winced at his sister’s name, looking away. “You can’t shut her out like this.”

“I have to.” Dipper croaked, throat dry from lack of use and exhaustion. “He-he keeps telling me he’s going to hurt you both. I can’t- I shouldn’t even be talking to you!” His voice had raised to a yell.

“Dipper, calm down,” Stan said, barely flinching as Dipper yelled. “You need to sleep before you crack, kid.”

“He’s just going to be there,” Dipper whispered, pulling at his face dramatically. “I can’t- I can’t ignore him, I can’t acknowledge him, I can’t do anything.”

He slid to the floor, shoulders shaking as he cried dryly. No tears spilled, but he sobbed like he was, exhausted. Stan walked over to him and knelt down on one knee, cautiously putting an arm around his grand nephew.

“He’s the reason for all of this,” Dipper whispered after a moment. “H-he did all of it. He caused the accident, waited for Mabel to-to start dying… he told me while he-he…”

The memories brought a shudder down his back, and Stan felt a pang of sympathy and a stab of anger. Dipper hadn’t talked to anyone since it had happened last week, so this was the first time he’d heard, and he wasn’t about to push the fatigued boy any further. But he was angry, more angry than he’d ever felt before. Bill had set up this whole thing, and everything was falling into place like he wanted. 

“Dipper, you need to sleep, and we need to get inside your head.”

“No- no, he could. I don’t want him to kill you, Stan!” Dipper said, head whipping up and looking into the old man’s eyes. Inside his head Bill started whispering all the things he could do, how he could slowly kill Stan in the mindscape, destroy him. The fear was too much. Dipper pushed Stan away, crawling backwards until he was backed against the wall. 

Stan, caught off guard, stumbled back, landing hard on his ass. He grit his teeth and groaned.

“I’m sorry,” Dipper whispered. “I-I c-can’t--”

He was cut off as suddenly the entire world went black and he passed out. He swore he heard Mabel screaming.

\--

He didn't know how long he was out, but he knew there was no dreaming. And there was no Mindscape. And there was no Bill. When his eyes finally opened again, the world came back blaring. Even though the room was quiet, suddenly he was hyper aware of everything. The birds singing outside, the nesting family of squirrels scratching from inside the walls, the blinding beams of light that were streaming into the attic room...

Groaning, he pulled himself up and rubbed his face. He could barely remember what had happened, although bits and pieces streamed into his consciousness. He hurt Stan, shoving him away before passing out. And Mabel… Mabel screaming.

“Mabel?” He called out anxiously, his voice hoarse and dry. Man, how long had he been out? He heard steps coming up the stairs, but as they approached the open door to the room, the door swung shut. Dipper sat bolt upright, the movement bringing a head rush unlike any other. The world spun and he felt nauseous.

“G'morning, Pine Tree,” Came a familiar and chipper voice from his left, over the sudden pounding on the door. He was scared to look, and he stared at his bedsheets. They were still blue. The wood on the walls was still brown. This wasn't the Mindscape. “Ever the observant one, aren't you?”

He turned his head and looked at Mabel’s bed, seeing Bill in his 'designer meatsuit' sprawling across the sheetless bed, laying on his side. A half grin sat on his face as he watched Dipper, single yellow eye boring into him.

“I'm dreaming,” Dipper mumbled. “Having a nightmare, this isn't real.”

“Oh, but it is!” Bill said, springing off the bed and straddling Dipper. The sudden closeness had Dipper recoiling, but Bills black gloved hands were holding his face up. “See? Completely real! In the flesh, I guess you could say.” He said, voice trailing off with an excited giggle.

“Get off me,” Dipper demanded, feeling adrenaline peak. Bill pouted.

“I thought you'd be more excited,” He whined, not moving an inch.”Especially after how you responded with our Mindscape meetings.” A hand trailed down Dippers chest and every inch of him screamed to get away. Dipper grabbed his wrist and pulled the hand away, noticing suddenly a blue ring of light around his wrist and the wrist he had grabbed.

“What the- What's going on now?!” He asked exasperatedly, feeling like he had slept through an entire eon of events. Bills smile widened – if that was even possible. He heard Mabel banging on the door again, calling his name worriedly. “Hey- Let her in!”

“Ah, ah, ah,” Bill said, wagging a finger in his face. “One thing at a time, Pine Tree. All of this-” He gestured to his body and well tailored suit. “-Is all thanks to you!” At Dippers confused expression, he continued, shifting his weight to sit more on Dippers legs and get comfortable. It took every ounce of Dippers self control not to fling the demon off him. “Y'see, over these months I've been feeding off your energy! Every bit of anger directed at me, every bit of anxiety, terror... pleasure... All of it. Saving it just to make this.”

He got off of Dipper finally, brushing off his pants unnecessarily.

“I can still read your mind though, we're still linked,” He held up the wrist encircled in the blue ring of magic. Dipper wrinkled his nose in disgust. So even out of his head, he was still in his head. “Yup! Of course, I don't have my full power out here, just what bit I can use with the remainder of the energy I've been collecting. And what more I'll get out of you.”

Dippers stomach lurched and Bill laughed.

“Don't worry, Kid. I'll give you a break,” He said, waving a hand in a flippant gesture. “Can't have your soul fall into tatters after all.”

“Why didn't you just take my soul in the first place?!” Dipper blurted out, unsure why that was the first question to grace his lips. Bill blinked and looked towards him.

“Well, even souls are a finite source of energy,” He started. “If I let you live-”

“You get more bang for your buck...” Dipper finished.

“Bingo!”

Dipper rubbed his face and ran his hand through his hair. Everything was making his head hurt. He'd just woken up and it felt like he stepped into a brand new nightmare. Except it was all real. Groaning, he laid back into the bed.

“For now I'll let you be, Pine Tree,” Bill declared. “But don't forget, I'll be watching!”

“And listening.” His voice rang through Dippers mind. The door to the attic room unlocked audibly and Mabel burst in after an attempt at slamming herself into it.

“Dipper!” She cried out, running to his bed. Holding hands over him with uncertainty, her large brown eyes roamed him. “Did he do anything? Are you okay? Do you want to sleep more?”

“No- Mabel,” Dipper grunted as she grabbed his hand to check his face and whipped off the bed sheet as if looking for for signs of some unspoken crime. She didn't give a second glance to his boxers, but he flushed red and pulled the blanket back on him. Finding nothing aside from the healing bruises from the week before, she sucked on her lip and pulled back. “I'm fine- I just... it's a lot to take in.” He exhaled slowly. Mabel was talking to him, worrying over him. Was she not mad at him anymore? Should he push her away again. He didn’t want to. That singular week had killed him, stretching on for what felt like an eternity...

“He wouldn't let me get near the room the entire time you were out...” She muttered, sinking to her knees at his bedside. “I thought he was gonna kill you.”

“He still needs me,” Dipper spat angrily, earning a curious look from Mabel. “He's been using me as some sort of power source, using my emotions to build up his magic outside the Mindscape.”

“That's what Stan thought,” Mabel said. Dipper suddenly remembered what had happened.

“Is he-”

“Yeah,” Mabel replied before he could finish his thought. “Worried sick over you, but fine otherwise.”

Dipper visibly lost tension, relieved he hadn't caused too much hurt to their Grunkle. He'd apologize when he got out of bed.

“Hey, Mabel?”

“Yeah, Bro bro?”

“I'm really hungry...”


	17. Chapter 17

Dipper had been out and asleep for one entire day, it had turned out. Since he collapsed on the floor until the following evening. And he was starving. It didn’t help that he had been resisting eating and drinking until it was a necessity before. Stan urged him not to binge eat, offering him some canned soup first with crackers. Dipper pouted but ate without a complaint, still guilty for damn near everything. 

He had taken up his silent stature, however, sharing as few words as he could. Mabel was disheartened, but he could tell she was relieved that he was at least making minor attempts to keep some semblance of communication rather than outright ignoring them.

After finishing the bowl of soup under the watchful supervision of Stan and Mabel, he put down his spoon and cleared his throat.

“So.. What… what happened while I was out?” He asked. “I remember… hearing Mabel scream.”

“Well it was sorta scary, kid,” Stan said. “I thought I’d broken something at first, but when I got up to put you in bed, you started floating. Mabel had come over after hearing you shout and screamed. Your eyes rolled in the back of your head and, well… You were laughing. Or, Bill, was laughing. Your eyes and mouth started to glow, and then you fell back on the floor. The light, I’m guessing that was Cipher, left your body and started forming a figure. Next thing we knew, he was in a human body, jumping and clicking his heels.” Stan said bitterly, lip curling. “He picked you up and vanished. We figured he’d just taken you up to your bed, but every time we went up towards your room, he’d seal the door shut and wouldn’t let us in…”

Dipper nodded, pursing his lips.

“It’s not too late to get rid of him,” Stan added. “I can banish him, especially now that he’s out of your head. I know a few wards I can put up around the Shack, and we can get him out of here before he does something bad.”

Dipper was silent, knowing exactly what Bill was planning. Before he could debate spilling his knowledge, he felt his hair rise on the back of his neck and a hand ghosted over him, landing on his shoulder. Mabel and Stan’s eyes rose behind Dipper.

“You really think it’s gonna be so easy, Stanely?” Bill chided. Dipper shivered and shifted uncomfortably, but the hand was secure on his shoulder. “Dipper is mine.” 

The snarl in his voice made Dippers heart stop. He even used his name, not the affectionate nickname he normally deferred to.

“By a loophole!” Stan yelled, standing up with enough force to knock over the chair he had been sitting in. Bill’s fingers crept up Dippers neck, tracing the now browning bruise of handprints.

“Hmm, I suppose, yes,” Bill said, leaning over and resting his head on Dippers hair, letting his arms wrap around his chest. The boy didn’t move, feeling far too much like a captured animal than he wanted to. “But, I’m not exactly on that whole code of honor level. You know that.” His single golden eye twinkled and Stanley launched himself at the demon.

Bill backed up from Dipper and opened his arms to welcome the man as he threw himself forward. Dipper stood and grabbed Stan suddenly, grunting at the unexpected weight.

“Stan, don’t,” He pleaded, “Don’t give him a reason to hurt you.”

“Yeah, you don’t wanna end up like Shooting Star did, do ya?” Bill giggled. Stan shoved Dipper off him, the younger man stumbling back. Stan fumed, but clenched his fists and glared. Mabel was still in her chair, shrinking at the mention of her.

“Besides, I only came up to let you know; You can’t get rid of me without getting rid of Pine Tree, too,” Bill said, waltzing over to Dipper and wrapping an arm around his waist. He could feel fingers just barely poke under his shirt, grazing his skin. He shuddered, biting the inside of his cheek until he tasted blood.

“Oh yeah, and why’s that?” Stan asked, trying to recall something, anything to get the yellow eyed son of a bitch away from his Grand Nephew.

“Pretty obvious, Stanley. Gosh, they do say memory is the first thing to go…” Bill teased. He raised up his right wrist and Dippers left, the blue circles of magic glowing at their closeness. “We’re bound together, and I own his soul. And, well, technically, everything else. Banish me, and he’ll be torn to pieces! Wouldn’t that be something to watch!”

“You’re lying,” Stan snarled. 

“Want to test it out?” Bill asked, tilting his head and pupil constricting to a thin slit. “I’m winning, Shrine Hat. I’ve been planning this for years.” He said with a giggle. “I’ve blocked every other alternative, so give up.” Bill snapped, eye flashing red. “I’ll only be a bothersome guest for the next, oh, month or so.” He said, rolling his eye to the ceiling in thought. “Don’t interfere, and I won’t kill you!”

Dipper felt him wrap his hand tighter around him, under his shirt and grazing the bruises on his stomach. 

“C’mon, Pine Tree,” He said. “I’ve got a job for you to help me with.”

“Wha-” 

Before he could protest, the world melted around him and they were thrust somewhere else altogether. Dipper blinked as cool air slammed against him, breath frosting as he realized they were in the forest. Dipper took a moment to regain his sense of balance, having lost it in the sudden teleportation, before pulling away from Bill and backing himself into a tree. The demon smirked, as if amused.

“You were waiting _so_ long to do that, weren’t you?” Bill joked, knowing full well how uncomfortable he made Dipper. “C’mon, Pine Tree. I need a human to get this done, she doesn’t trust demons.” 

He started walking without Dipper, the boy debating making a run for it.  

“We’re no where near the Shack, kid,” Bill called over his shoulder. “The next closest city is about 10 miles in that direction.” The demon pointed, before laughing to himself. Dipper sighed and followed reluctantly

As they walked, Bill summoned his cane, twirling the golden hook around his wrist and humming a song. It sounded vaguely like No Strings from Pinocchio, and Dipper snorted under his breath. He shivered in the cold, finding that even though Bill had magicked boots on his feet, he hadn’t given him a jacket.

“You just have to ask, jeeze,” Bill said from in front of Dipper, spinning around and snapping his fingers. Dipper looked down to see he was wearing a red tee shirt and blue puffy vest. He frowned, before feeling a hand push a hat on his head. “Awe, look at you all grown up, Pine Tree! Still cute and everything.” 

“I’m not cute!” Dipper snapped, pulling off the hat only to realize it was his old one, a blue pine tree embroidered on the front. He put it back on as Bill laughed.

“Oh, but you _are_ ,” Bill replied as he walked onward. “Absolutely… delectable!” He purred, looking over his shoulder at the boy. Dipper flushed, mostly angry, but recalling the memories from before. Quickly, he turned his thoughts to being tortured in the mindscape, Bill hurting him, tearing him open, playing with his guts--

“Shit!” Dipper yelped as a root caught his foot and he started to fall forward. Warm arms caught him easily, swinging him over and placing him down.

“Don’t get too distracted by those thoughts, now,” Bill hummed, tapping Dipper on the nose.

“J-just stop!” Dipper shouted at the demon’s face, feeling his throat get tight. Bill pushed him back against a tree, closing the distance between them. Dipper looked away from his smoldering gaze, feeling his heart race.

“You humans, so petulant… Especially you,” Bill growled lowly. Dipper swallowed hard. “And so easily read.” He put one hand up against the tree, using his other to trail down Dippers shirt. “God, your lust is just palpable.” He giggled. “Mingling with fear, like an exotic cocktail…”

Dipper could feel the heat rising to his cheeks, heart hammering in his rib cage.

“The funniest thing is, you won’t even admit you like it,” Bill mused, sliding a hand up Dippers shirt. His skin was hot, far too hot for a human, and made worse by the cool air around them. “You like feeling cornered, you like knowing that I’m dangerous. You like me.”

“N-no!” Dipper stammered, grabbing Bills hand. “Y-you…” His mind was back on the mutilation, to the pain, the fear.

“I got angry,” Bill admitted, leaning closer. 

“Mabel…”

“She attacked me.”

“Stop making excuses!” Dipper shouted, looking him in the eye. He was startled by just how close the demon’s face was to his own.

“Reasons and excuses are two very different things,” Bill stated, before he pressed his mouth against Dippers. Dipper tensed, the demon’s lips as hot as his the rest of him, like he was running a fever. Dipper pulled away and stepped away from the demon.

“Cut it out!” Dipper said. Bill smirked.

“Your face is so red, Pine Tree!” Bill said, spinning around and brandishing his cane. “But, you’re right. We can finish later. We’re almost to Adelaide’s anyway.”

And with that, he walked off, leaving Dipper to collect himself.

\--

They kept walking in mostly silence, Bill humming various songs as he went and Dipper with hands shoved in his pockets keeping a few paces behind him. He wondered where they even were, but Bill didn’t seem to find it necessary to let him in on that bit of information. All he knew was that they were going to someone named Adelaide. And that she didn’t trust demons.

She sounded like a smart person… But again, Bill seemed more focused on humming Eye of the Tiger than he did informing Dipper. 

“So, who is Adelaide?” Dipper finally questioned. 

“A witch,” Bill replied simply. He stopped walking and pointed his cane at a tree. “She lives in there, c’mon.”

The tree was fat at it’s base, small circular windows cut out and flickering orange with candlelight. A small door with a brass handle peered out from the entangling roots, painted to blend into the tree and ground. Were it not for the flickering lights and the fact that Bill had pointed it out, he might have just mistaken it for an abnormally large tree. Dipper started to move forward, but Bill hooked him with the cane and held him back.

“Just one minute, there, Pine Tree.” He pulled Dipper behind a tree and laid down against the bark. Dipper raised a brow curiously and watched as the body went limp, not even breath stirring Bills chest. And then he felt him, sliding into his mind and taking control.

_“Bill, what the fuck?”_ Dipper asked within his own mind. 

“I told you, she doesn’t trust demons. But she’ll trust me in your skin!” Bill giggled. Dipper groaned, Bill making sure his body was safe before heading towards the home.

He knocked on the door 3 times, a lock clicking and brass handle turning and pulling inward. Bill stepped in, Dipper taking in as much as his eyes could.

The inside of the home was squat and rounded, roots and dried herbs hanging from the ceiling. There was a fire in a small hearth - strange, because he hadn’t seen a chimney from the outside - and by it hung strips of meat drying out. By the fire was a small bed with a frame that looked like it had been born of the tree itself, roots rising and twisting around the mattress. In fact, all the furniture in the room rose out of the ground as if it had been grown that way. The small, smooth table sprouted leaves at its core, and the chairs fixed in their spot had small white flowers along their arch. 

“Who comes to my home?” Came a raspy tone, Bill stepped forward and let the door shut behind him. Behind the door came an old woman, hunched over with bundles of silver hair braided down her back and around her neck. Her eyes, though squinted, were dull and hazy, and her gnarled hands clung to a staff made of tree roots. She sniffed loudly, large, long nose waving around and nostrils flaring. “You smell like a demon! I don’t like demons, now please leave, or I will make you.” She barked, waddling back to her chair by the fire place.

“Mother Adelaide, it’s me,” Bill said softly, pressing a hand to his chest. “Your son, Greyson. Do you not remember? I told you I would be by today.”

Dipper snorted from within, surprised at how well Bill was acting. He lied so easily, even Dipper almost believed him… But that was his problem, of course.

“I only smell this way because I’ve been wandering the woods to prevent them from harassing you, hunting them down!” Bill added, walking closer and smiling.

Adelaide stopped and mumbled something to herself, before nodding and sitting by the fire.

“Yes… yes, forgive my weary mind, Greyson,” She said. “One can’t be too wary of strangers, after all…”

“Of course,” Bill replied, taking a seat by her.

“And what of you, child. Have you been successful in your hunting?” She inquired, reaching out and grabbing a piece of hung meat before tearing into it.

“Oh, of course,” Came Bill’s reply. “There was one not far from here, I even collected his essence for you.”

Bill pretended to reach in his pocket but Adelaide waved and shook her head.

“Foolish son, you know I’ve no need for the essence of Demons… I’ve run clean for the last half of my life,” She snapped. “The herbs and magic from the earth work well enough on their own, although I fear my age is making me weak…”

“Would you like me to give you a neck rub, mother?” Bill inquired. The old witch shrugged and sighed, rolling her shoulders.

“If my son would be so kind,” She replied. Dipper felt uneasy as Bill stood, walking behind the old witch and began to massage her neck. She sighed happily, but then Bill wrapped her hands around her throat and squeezed. 

_“Bill!”_

Bill smiled, digging his - Dippers - fingers into her soft throat and tearing into her trachea. She sputtered blood from the wound and it dribbled out of her wrinkled lips. Eventually she sputtered and gagged on her own blood, falling limp in Dippers hands. Bill hummed softly and stood in front of her corpse, tearing open the gaping wound in her neck. The sound of tearing flesh made Dipper want to be sick, and if he were in control, he probably would have been. 

Then Bill shoved his arm down her throat. Dipper felt himself grow faint, feeling her flesh suction tightly around his arm as Bill reached for something. Fingers brushed against something hard and not flesh, wrapping around it and wrenching it free of the veins and tendons that held it inside her. Pulling his arm out, Bill beamed, admiring what looked like a large seed. The size of a grape, it shone like gold in the flickering light of the fire and candle light. Leaving the small house, Bill pulled himself out of Dipper and went for his own body, leaving Dipper to stumble mid stride and fall to the ground. 

The moon had risen - how long had they been in Adelaides? It hadn’t felt like more than a few minutes… 

Dipper felt himself retch, throwing up the soup he had eaten earlier. After spitting to clear it out of his mouth as much as he could he stood shakily. Bill clamped a hand on his shoulder, and took the seed from Dipper, teleporting them away before Dipper could ask anything that he wanted to.


	18. Chapter 18

The dizziness that came with teleporting was enough to send Dipper over the edge, and Bill deposited him in his bed. Truth be told, his body was weary, too. He had only just formed his body today after all… But he really didn’t have a choice in it. Adelaide was a beacon for demons, and obviously her age was making her mind weaker. He didn’t want to chance someone else getting her Seed first…

Waving his hand over Dipper and cleaning him up, Bill teleported down to the lab, the machine languidly swirling as it waited for him. He went to the swirling vortex touching it tentatively and recoiling as electricity repelled him. It was almost ready, just a bit more magic and a bit more time…

He pulled the seed from his pocket.

_anima tenebrarum mundéris_

The vortex swallowed the seed, glowing green and sparking as it accepted the sacrifice. Gravity began to give way, Bill floating with ease as he rose a few feet off the ground. He fell as the portal swirled blue, landing hard on his heels and buckling. 

“Stupid human form,”  he muttered, turning his back to the portal. He teleported himself back up to Dippers room, the human snoring gently in his sleep.

He slid into bed, wrapping his arms around Dipper and breathing in the scent of the human whose mind he had invaded for the past few months. He felt Dipper shiver at his touch, and he raised a hand to the humans forehead, pouring nightmares into his mind. As Dipper whimpered in his sleep, Bill closed his eyes and rested.

\--

The next morning, Dipper didn’t want to wake up. He was so _warm_ , it dulled the horrors from his nightmares and wrapped him in protective coils… Then he opened his eyes, and realized it was Bill wrapped around him. He pulled himself free, and fell onto the floor, yelping at the sudden pain and cold. Bill groaned, wrapping in on himself.

“Get out of my bed!” Dipper demanded.

“No. Come back to bed.” Bill mumbled, reaching out for him. Dipper picked up the pillow that rested on Mabel’s abandoned bed and threw it at Bill’s head. The demon gave a muffled growl from beneath the pillow, and Dipper snorted, leaving and going downstairs.

Mabel was already awake, and Waddles was in the living room on his dog bed turned pig bed. When Dipper came down the stairs, she threw herself at him.

“Mabel. Can’t. Breath.” Dipper wheezed as she crushed his ribs.

“You were gone, like, all night!” She exclaimed, pursing her lips as she let him go. “Me and Stan were worried sick…”

Last night. Dipper blinked and looked at his hands, expecting them to be bloodied still. He hadn’t cleaned up, just passed out when they left Adelaide’s… Bill must’ve done something. A lot of somethings, since Dipper was also in his sleep clothes. When did he stop being so observational? He frowned.

“Bill had a job to do. And he needed me,” Dipper sighed, choosing to spare his sister the details.

“Is he still here?” Mabel asked as Dipper made for the kitchen.

“Yes.” He replied, face red. Mabel tilted her head at him. “Where’s Stan?” He asked, trying to avoid the topic.

“He’s kinda been up all night in his office…” Mabel replied. “At least he was the last time I checked.”

Deciding to forgo food for the moment, Dipper went back towards the Gift shop.

“I’m gonna go talk to him. And let him know I’m still alive,” He said. Mabel nodded, taking back her position on Stan’s empty chair while Waddles snorted.

He knocked cautiously on the door to the office, opening it and poking his head in.

“Grunkle Stan?” He said. The old man had been asleep, face burrowed in a book, but at Dippers voice, he jerked awake, blinking away sleep.

“Oh thank god, Dipper,” He said, pulling himself up and checking to make sure the boy was fine.

“I’m fine, Grunkle Stan,” Dipper said after a short pat down. “Bill just. Needed me to help him with something.”

“Which would be…?”

Dipper pursed his lips. It would probably be less than wise to let Stan in on what he had done. That and the memory was haunting him. The way it felt to squeeze the life out of the witch, the sound of her flesh being ripped open, how the blood felt pooling around his fingers.

“Hey, kid, with me,” Stan said, snapping his fingers. Dipper blinked and shook his head.

“I-I don’t think I should. Tell you, Grunkle Stan.” Dipper said. Stan’s face darkened with anger. “I just wanted to let you know I was okay.”

“Look, I can’t help you stop him, if you don’t tell me what he’s doing.”

“A-and I don’t want you to stop him!” Dipper said. “If you interfere, he said-”

“Look, I’d rather die knowing I tried to stop that lunatic from using that portal for his own needs, than just sit by and survive the ordeal.” Stan snarled. Dipper felt his heart leap into his throat, and he walked out. “Dipper! Dipper, you get back here!”

“No!” Dipper shouted back, slamming through the swinging doors between the shack and the house. Mabel jumped at her brother’s anger, Dipper going back to his room despite everything else urging him not to. 

Bill was still in his bed, pillow over his face and asleep. Dipper raised a brow at him but shook his head and pulled on clean clothes. He needed to get out for a bit, leave the house, forget about things… He didn’t even hear Bill get up out of the bed until the floorboards creaked behind him. And by then Bill had his arms around Dipper again.

“Leave me alone,” Dipper snapped, shoving the demon off of him and heading for the door. The door slammed before he could reach it. He turned angrily at Bill, the demon yawning almost cartoonishly. “Let me out. I need to go and- and…” He let lose a sound of rage, clenching his fists and resisting the urge to just kick down the door.

“As energizing as your anger is, you need to calm down, Pine Tree.” Bill stated. Dippers nostrils flared.

“ _Calm down_?” Dipper shouted. “How am I supposed to be calm?! I literally have a demon threatening to kill my closest family members, a-and I can’t even get myself to talk to them, and you made me kill someone, Bill! And you- giving me nightmares, and torturing me, and-and..” 

Angry tears were rolling down his face. Bill’s face was that of surprise. He hadn’t been expecting the outburst, let alone that most of his concerns seemed, by his terms, irrelevant. But, Dipper wasn’t a demon. He was a human, after all.

“How about we make another deal.” Bill stated. “I won’t kill Shooting Star or Shrine Hat, but, you give yourself to me, body and mind. Since I already have soul.” He added with a shrug. Dippers brows narrowed, but he rolled the idea in his mind.

“Don’t you already have those?” Dipper asked angrily, remembering how Stan had told him that Bill had used a loophole. 

“Well, sort of,” Bill replied. “Obtaining things through loopholes, while convenient, usually makes the grip on those things weaker. C’mon, do we have a deal?”

“No killing?”

“Cross my heart and hope to die.” Bill said, reaching out his hand. Dipper took it with a sigh, but no flames leaped up from their hands. “Nah, I had another idea of how to seal the deal.”

He pulled Dipper to him, and kissed him hungrily. Fear and anger may have given him a bit of a push, but there was nothing like good ole lust… And the demon was quickly learning he loved it. Dipper gasped as they parted, face flushed red. Before he could even ask what he was doing, Bill had pushed him onto the bed, crawling on top of him on all fours. He grinned, white teeth flashing sharp and dangerous.

He kissed him again, hand grabbing at Dippers hair and pulling. The pain made Dipper moan into Bill’s mouth, to his chagrin. He could feel Bill laugh as they kissed over and over again, brief and sloppy. Nervously, Dipper placed his hands on Bill’s hips, swallowing hard as the demon pulled away and kissed down his neck, teeth grazing his Adam’s apple. He pulled at Dippers hair again, Dipper squirming and exposing his neck further. Sharp teeth bit harder against his exposed neck, eliciting another moan.

“Noisy today, aren’t we, Pine Tree?” Bill teased, humming against his neck before sucking and nibbling.

“Sh-shut u~p.” Dipper gasped, voice cracking suddenly. Bill laughed. And kept laughing, until he had to rest his head on Dipper’s chest and was wheezing for air.

“Oh my god,” He laughed. “Your voice cracked.”

“Shut up!” Dipper said, pulling himself into a seated position and crossing his arms. “I changed my mind, I don’t want to do this.” 

“Yes you do,” Bill said, creeping closer and spreading Dippers legs. Dipper glared away from the demon, ignoring his touches. Bill made an exasperated noise and rolled his eye, before he started rubbing Dippers crotch. The surprised sound that left Dippers mouth almost sent him back into a laughing fit, but Bill resisted.

Dipper could feel his pants getting tight, and although he was mostly done fighting with himself on this, part of him still felt wrong. He still looked away from Bill shyly, fists clenched into balls as he resisted moaning.

“Loosen up a little,” Bill said, leaning closer. Dipper ignored him, but swallowed a whine when Bill stopped touching him. “Okay, okay. I guess you were being serious-”

“Bill!” Dipper whined, looking the demon in the eye. Bill beamed triumphantly. 

“What’s the magic word?” He sang innocently.

“...Please.” Dipper said.

“Please, what?”

“Oh, come on, don’t make me say it!”

“Okay, guess we’re done here.”

“Please…” Dipper swallowed, trying to bring the words up. “Please, fuck me.” He hissed through clenched teeth.

Bill was on him again, straddling his hips and kissing Dipper roughly with both hands sliding under the others’ shirt. His hands were hot, all of him was entirely too hot, like a fever without the clammy skin and sweat. Like living fire… Bill pulled off Dippers shirt, eagerly kissing his exposed flesh. Then he started biting. Dipper whined and whimpered, the flashes of pain only adding to the hardness in his pants.

Bill placed his lips over Dippers again, licking the inside of the others’ mouth hungrily as he took a single nail and started scratching into Dippers skin. Dipper yelped, but was swallowed by Bills’ kiss as he worked, cutting into his stomach slowly. Not deep, of course, but enough that this would scar and be permanent. Another brand, this time a little more personal. When he finished, he pulled away, Dipper gasping for air. 

“W-what did you-” Bill held a bloody finger to Dippers mouth, smearing red on his lips. 

Then he started undoing Dipper’s pants, painfully slow and teasing, brushing against the bulge to work him up. He pulled his pants down, then entirely off, flinging them uselessly to the floor and leaving Dipper’s erection twitching against the cold. Warm hands wrapped around his cock and Dipper moaned throatily. 

“Oh, god, Bill,” He hissed as the demon began to pump his erection. Bill smiled wide, loving every moment of Dipper puddling to lust in front of him. The flush of red across his cheeks, how he said his name, how he begged, bleeding and wanting more. Although he was acting cool and calculated, it was driving Bill mad. He let go of Dipper, the man making disappointed noises until he noticed Bill taking off his vest and unbuttoning his shirt and pants.

“C’mon, I’m not doing _all_ the work,” Bill stated, leaving Dipper, a little dumbfounded. Until he got the message.

Leaning in, he began to nervously kiss Bill’s neck, one hand sliding under the demon’s open shirt and around his back while the other slid down his chest. He bit gently, teeth barely making an impression and Bill growled.

“Bite harder,” He said firmly. Dipper listened, digging his teeth in until Bill moaned softly. He sucked and licked at the warm flesh, Bill tasting like something completely different than he’d ever tasted before. But, then again, it wasn’t like he had a lot of practice leaving hickies and jacking other people off either..

He slid a hand into Bill’s pants and pulled out his throbbing erection, Bill shivering slightly. Dipper moved to a different part of Bill’s neck, biting again.

“Jeeze, Pine Tree, don’t you hate me or something? ‘Cuz you’re sure not biting like someone who does,” He growled. “How about the time I invaded Stanley's mind huh? Or taking over your 12 year old pre pubescent body. Although that was honestly more torture to me, let me tell you… How about setting up the potential death of you and or Shooting Star, hmm?”

Dipper bit and he bit hard, hearing Bill cry out and blood spill into his mouth. Part of him wanted to stop, snapping back to the reality of what he even was doing, but part of him was compelled to take advantage of the situation. He bit again, same spot, tasting the tang of rust as Bill moaned loudly. Then he bit again, a new spot, unmarked, until he bled. For hurting Mabel. 

“That’s more like it,” Bill purred. He reached down and guided Dipper’s hand, feeling so overwhelmed. Dipper bit him again, and he wrapped his hand in Dipper’s hair. “W-wait.”

Dipper pulled back reluctantly, face bloody and looked into Bill’s eye. Bill scooted around and pushed Dipper down, putting himself between his legs. With a snap of his fingers, he removed his pants and summoned the bottle of lube Dipper kept at his bedside table. Dipper started to tense up, swallowing hard, but Bill paid him no mind, drizzling lube on his fingers, before closing the distance between them.

“Honestly, I’d do this dry to hear you scream,” Bill said, tilting his head. “But I’m going to play nicely, I think. How about a thank you?”

“Th-thank you,” Dippers voice raised a few octaves as he slid a finger inside of him, slick and cold. He squeezed his eyes shut, panting as Bill added another finger, coating his insides. Then he started scissoring inside him, gently prodding the bundle of nerves. “Aah!” Dipper cried out, body shaking suddenly. Bill giggled, pulling out his fingers and coating his cock in lube next.

He started to ease in slowly, painfully slow, like everything he seemed to do to Dipper. Dipper whined loudly, wriggling his hips.

“Hm? What was that?” Bill asked, pushing in a little more.

“Bill,” Dipper whined. “Please, Please. Bill just. Ah…”

Bill smirked and pushed in, Dipper crying out suddenly. He sat there for a moment, savoring Dipper’s reaction, before he started thrusting inside of him. Dipper’s arms were wrapped around him now, panting against his skin with each thrust. The demon reached down and started to pump Dippers cock, the boy making louder noises of pleasure as he got closer to climax. 

“B-bill, I’m g-going to..” He panted, before crying out as he came. He slumped against Bill, but the demon wasn’t done just yet. He thrust harder and faster into Dipper, before changing their position a little. He pushed Dipper back to laying down, holding his spread legs and thrusting harder and harder.

“F-fuck,” He hissed, so close to finishing. He leaned in towards Dipper. “Choke me.” He growled with no room for argument. “Remember everything I’ve done to you, and choke me.”

Dipper stared up at him, face flushed, before reaching up with shaky hands. He grabbed Bill’s throat and squeezes, the demon moaning and thrusting harder. Dipper grit his teeth, squeezing harder and harder, Bill wheezing and moaning under his fingertips. Then the demon came, crying out with a shuddering gasp as he gave one final thrust into Dipper. 

Dipper shivered, the feeling strange and all too gross. He could feel Bill’s cock inside him, twitching as it released. Then he let go of Bill’s throat, and let everything sink in.

“Shit.” Dipper said, rubbing his face as Bill pulled out of him. 

“Damn that felt good,” Bill panted. “Hey, I took your virginity.” He said with a smirk. He tilted his head at Dipper’s face of shock. “At least you don’t have to worry about me killing Shooting Star or Shrine Hat, right?”

Dipper covered his face with both hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More smut yaaaaaaay
> 
> The rough latin translation in this round is
> 
> "Soul of darkness made pure"
> 
> And, it's a little sloppy but here's the gist of what goes on with the whole mind, body, and soul deals. All 3 are technically separate, but demons play on loop holes a lot, so as long as the human isn't aware that 'soul' is only 'soul' then the demon can bypass normal restrictions and gain access to the other two. To an extent. Bill could never possess Dipper for long, and although it seems pointless to hold on to all 3 at this point in his game, Bill also needs Dipper to cooperate a little, and help everyone else remain at ease and dumb as suspicious sheep


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're very near the end!!!

The days that followed after that were one’s pierced by Stan’s anger and Bill’s teasing. The two of which often coincided. Bill had made it his goal to see how mad he could get Stan, and how flustered he could make Dipper around his sister and Grunkle.

Stan was less than pleased at the new house guest, but since he didn’t know for sure if Dipper would be hurt by banishing the demon out of the house, he did his best to suck it up. But he didn’t hold back on the glares or comments, egging Bill on. The pair had a frustrating relationship, but true to his word, Bill didn’t kill him, although Dipper could feel his burning anger just under his skin.

Stan and Dippers relationship was a bit more strained as well. Dipper still hadn’t told Stan what Bill was doing or planning, keeping him in the dark just in case. Bill made it a point to let Dipper know how proud he was at keeping it a secret, but it did little to assure him that he was doing the right thing.

Their bond made it so they could essentially communicate with each other mentally, and feel basic emotions. It was a lot nicer than the alien prodding in the hind of his mind, but it was still an irritant. Bill knew this, of course, but he hardly cared. At night, Dipper either slept alone with Bill somewhere else entirely - most likely down in the lab that was still locked - or with Bill wrapped around him, the pair squeezed onto the twin sized bed. It was mostly uncomfortable to say the least, but his extreme body heat often lulled Dipper to sleep quickly and eased the piercing nightmares. 

Sometime’s he’d dream about being chased by Samhain, sometimes he’d relive killing Adelaide, sometimes he would dream about killing Mabel and Stan. The worst woke him up in the middle of the night, prying himself off the demon only to find Bill wide awake and watching him with a single glowing eye, but the weaker nightmares would be eased away by the heat. He knew Bill was doing it to get Dippers energy, and he wanted to hate him for it, but at the same time... 

He resisted saying it, resisted thinking it. But somewhere deep inside him, he was getting attached to Bill. It was probably the sex, the heated kisses he was given when he woke up frightened, but as they spent time together, he was slowly finding himself more and more interested by the demon.

“What are we doing?” Bill asked, hands shoved in his pocket as they walked out of the mystery shack. Their breath frosted in the chilled late November air, and Bill was practically steaming.

“I need to go to town. Mostly, looking for a bigger bed,” He added, staring pointedly at Bill. The demon grinned, flashing pointed teeth and shrugged unapologetically. Dipper pulled Grunkle Stan’s keys from his pocket. It had been near a miracle that Stan let him take the keys, since he was still angry at Dipper, but he wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth. He unlocked the car and slid into the driver’s seat, Bill sliding in on the passenger side and fiddling with the seatbelt.

Taking a deep breath, Dipper put the keys in the ignition and turned. The car rumbled to life, but Dipper hesitated. The memories of the accident still haunted him, and he hadn’t driven since then. He couldn’t. The last time he got in a car, he’d turned it on than off 4 times before Mabel took over to drive them into town. But he had to get over this. It wasn’t going to happen again. Plus, if it did, maybe Bill would be the one killed this time. He heard a small derisive snort coming from the man next to him, and Dipper smirked.

With shaking hands, he shifted the car into drive and went off. It took him only a few minutes to get reaccustomed to how everything worked, and once they had hit the main road, Dipper had stopped shaking and was driving with more confidence. Driving into Gravity Falls, he could see Bill staring out the window in thought. Although Dipper could feel his emotions, the thought train was a one way train. Bill had to let himself share voice with Dipper. Dipper didn’t have a choice. A little unfair. A smile tugged at Bill’s lips and Dipper rolled his eyes, turning attention back to the road.

He pulled into the parking lot of the Mattress Warehouse that had sprung up in town a few years back. It always seemed empty, the parking lot only holding the same two cars that probably belonged to the workers. But, if they were still open, they must have had some business. 

“You,” Dipper said, pointing at Bill. “Say nothing. And do nothing.”

Bill rolled his eye up in thought, tapping his chin.

“On one condition, a deal if you will,” Bill started. Dipper’s frowned and waved him onward. “I get to help break in our new bed tonight, if you catch my drift.”

Dipper felt his face flush and he caught the demon’s eye boring into him.

“Fine! But you also need to make yourself look a bit more human. People are gonna freak out at the eye and the teeth…” Dipper sputtered. Bill held out his hand and they shook, before his eye rolled in the back of his head. After a moment, it rolled back, perfectly normal save for the near golden amber color. He grinded his teeth, the sound making Dipper’s skin crawl, then beaming to reveal non sharpened, totally human looking teeth. “Okay, good.”

He got out of the car, shoving the keys in his pocket and walking into the store. A man sat at the counter on his small laptop, but as he caught the sight of new customers, he immediately jumped to his feet and came over. His hair was slicked back and his face was narrow and rat like.

“Hey, hey, thanks for stopping by Al’s Mattress Warehouse!” The man said enthusiastically, thrusting a hand forward. Dipper shook it, as did Bill. “The names Al! And what can I help you folks with?”

“I’m just looking for a new mattress.” Dipper started, then realizing how stupid it was to say that. “A, uh, full size, preferably. Kinda out growing the twin size, y’know?”

Al’s eyes flickered over to Bill curiously.

“Did you know that if you put two babies in one crib, they’d have comparatively more room than you two would on a full size? I suggest a queen--” 

“N-no, me and him, we’re not like thAT.” His voice jumped as did he when Bill pinched his ass cheek. Al laughed.

“No worries, kid, we don’t discriminate here! But I do heartily suggest a queen size, we have lots of options.”

“J-just a full size is fine,” Dipper said, ignoring as Bill put an arm around his waist. God, he was enjoying this.

_“Yes, yes I am.”_

Al led them over to the full size mattresses he had in stock, Dipper wrinkling his nose at them. Why were there so many? Pillow top, infused with aloe, memory foam top… God, couldn’t he just get a freaking mattress? He made a face at the prices, feeling his bank account resisting purchase.

_“I have more gold than the wealthiest human on the planet,” Bill thought over to him. “Stop worrying about price. I’ll pay you back, since I mean, I’ll be using it too.”_

Dipper bit his lower lip, feeling Al watching them as they checked out their options. Finally he decided on the pillow top, liking the softness of it. Al talked him into a bed cover - “If anything gets through this and damages your mattress, we will refund you and give you a brand new mattress entirely free!” - and he picked out a plain bed sheet and blanket, resisting the urge to wince at the total cost. He set it up for delivery later today, and the pair left.

Once they were out of the store, Dipper punched Bill in the shoulder.

“I told you not to do anything!” Dipper hissed as Bill laughed.

“Anyone ever tell you that you suck at punching?” Bill replied. “Besides, I couldn’t resist! And it was entirely harmless! And, AND, I didn’t speak, at all.”

Dipper sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Fine, you did good, let’s go get food.”

\--

They pulled into Greasy’s, Dipper honestly just not wanting to go back home. He hadn’t been out of the Mystery Shack in a long time, and he was enjoying it. Especially in the colder weather… He hadn’t even been to Greasy’s since… His stomach knotted and he shook it off, finding Bill’s eye fixed on him again. He shot a look at him and got out of the car, walking off into the restaurant with Bill tailing him.

“Dipper! Long time no see!” Lazy Susan called. Dipper smiled, until he saw strange scars working up her arm. Burn scars. Had the coffee been that hot? Bill was smirking beside him. She pulled them over to a booth. “How have you been? And who’s this fella?”

She lifted her eye lid and said, “Wink!”

Bill smiled, charming as ever and replied before Dipper could speak. “Just a friend of little Pine Tree here, name’s William!”

“Well, nice to meetcha! What can I get you two boys?” Susan said.

“Iced Tea,” Dipper asked, Bill snorting but covering it as a cough.

“Coffee for me, no cream or sugar,” He said, leaning forward and shooting another dazzling smile.

“Comin’ right up!”

Dipper glared at Bill.

“Don’t you dare hurt her again,” He growled. Bill locked eye with Dipper.

“As I recall, _you_ hurt her last time.” 

“Because you made me,” Dipper hissed back. “And why are you so charming? How do people just, not see past that?”

Bill leaned closer.

“Because I’m a psychopath, remember? A demon. You seem to be forgetting that, Pine Tree.” Bill pulled back, leaving Dipper a little more wary than before. Psychopaths were charming, and they had no empathy, or at the very least, they had very little. They were also rather egocentric. Yeah, that sounded like Bill. He had been forgetting, getting too comfortable.

Lazy Susan came back with their drinks, placing Dipper’s tea then pouring Bill’s coffee. The demon smiled and offered a sweet thank you, as he then said what he wanted to eat. Dipper mumbled something about an omelette and she was gone again. Bill took his coffee, eye still locked on Dipper as he drank the scalding liquid without even a wince of pain.

The rest of the time in Gravity Falls was spent quietly, as was the drive back to the shack. Dipper’s mind was running way too much. How could he have really… forgotten. He didn’t really, it just became not as big of an issue. Bill might have done something to his head… But he couldn’t be sure and the demon didn’t look like he wanted to speak much about it, looking out the window again. 

“Got one last thing to do today, Pine Tree,” He finally said as they started up the gravelly road up to the Mystery Shack. Dipper gave him a nervous look, but Bill was still staring fixedly out the window. “I don’t think you’ll enjoy it much, but, eh, you really don’t have a say in what goes on anyway.”

Dipper nodded but didn’t say anything as they pulled into the driveway and parked. Getting out of the car, Bill stopped. 

“Wait…” He said as Dipper moved forward. “Walk very slowly.”

Dipper furrowed his brows and took slow steps towards the shack. Until he hit what felt like a force field of electricity. He yelped as he felt electricity dancing over him, sparks of blue catching his eye. Falling backwards, he pulled himself away from the shack, body shaking and teeth clenched. Bill was darkening, skin turning black and eye red.

“Stanley!” He roared, voice echoing throughout the tree’s. Stan opened the door to the shack, looking smugly at Bill before he noticed Dipper on the ground, sitting up. Then his face fell. Dipper felt blood on his cheeks, the magic or whatever it was having lacerated him in a few places. 

“Shit, Dipper, are you okay?” Stan called.

“S-sort o-of,” He stuttered, feeling like he was still vibrating with the effect.

“I told you, you can’t keep me out, without keeping him out too!” Bill shouted, blue flames igniting in his palms. Stan pursed his lips, and dropped his head.

“And I can’t let you in here and let you mess with that portal.” He called back. Dipper stared at his Grunkle in disbelief. Was he really going to kick Dipper out after all? He couldn’t really blame him, but it still stung.

“Don’t worry, Pine Tree, we’ll get back in there.” Bill said, levitating off the ground and shooting balls of fire at the house. The flames hit the force field, rippling against the demon’s magic and revealing its dome like structure. Sneering, Bill found the weakest point, pelting it with bolts of fire.

“Don’t kill him, Bill!” Dipper yelled, fearing the fire would break through and destroy the shack with Stan and his sister inside. 

If Bill heard him, he gave no acknowledgement, flying around and pelting the force field. Stan had closed the door and went back into the shack, Dipper standing and watching as the field of magic rippled. The shock waves rippled over, always joining at one point by the totem pole… Dipper ran over and noticed a spot in the ground of freshly dug up soil. Digging in with his bare hands, he ignored the stinging cold and the static shock of magic that danced up his finger tips until he pulled up a stone. Engraved on it was a simplified form of Bill, and it was splattered with blood. Dipper threw the stone away and the force field suddenly dropped.

Bill crashed straight into the house and Dipper heard his sister screaming.

“Bill!” Dipper shouted, running in to find the living room with a hole in the roof, Bill with hands around Stan’s collar. Mabel was in a corner of the living room, looking at Dipper. “Bill, you promised not to kill them! We had a deal!”

“Yeah, I did say that, didn’t I?” Bill said lowly, still darkened and leering at a determined looking Stan. “I didn’t say I wouldn’t _hurt_ them, though.”

He threw Stan across the room, the old man grunting as he slammed into the wall. Bill walked over, heels clacking against the wood floor as Mabel threw herself in front of Stan, arms open.

“Mabel--” Dipper called out, running towards her. Bill raised a hand and Dipper couldn’t move, frozen in place.

“I’m done playing,” Bill snarled. “I told you they’d interfere, Pine Tree. But I won’t kill them.” He reached out towards Mabel, but Stan had muttered something in Latin, hands glowing as he slammed a palm at Bills head. The demon froze for a moment, then screamed. Dipper felt it too, like he was being torn out of his body, screaming before he blacked out.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think you're ready for this?

When Dipper woke up, he was hurting everywhere. At first, he didn’t know where he was, head throbbing and memory hazy. He rubbed his face, groaning and daring to open one eye. White flood assaulted him, and he closed his eyes again. Shit, he was in the hospital. Third time in, what, 4 months? Had to be some kind of record, he was sure… He carefully opened his eyes a little more, aware now of the smell of antiseptic and cleanliness. He was behind a privacy curtain, but he could hear people shuffling around him, shoes clacking against the floor as they raced from one patient to the next.

“M-Mabel?” He tried. “Bill?” He added, remembering now. He shot up, his entire body protesting.

_“Yeah, kid, I’m here,”_ Came a less than jovial voice in his head.

_“What happened?”_

_“Shrine hat tried to banish me back to the Mindscape,”_ Bill stated simply. _“I warned him, I really did. If I wasn’t attached to you, I would have been, but he nearly tore your soul out trying.”_

Dipper was quiet for a moment, the curtain being drawn back around his bed as a nurse poked her head in. 

“Oh! You’re awake!” She said cheerily. “You’ve been out for about an hour… Do you remember what happened?”

“..Not really. I think I hit my head. Again,” He tried with a small smile.

“Your sister called an ambulance for you and your great uncle, after someone tried to break into your home.” She said, having Dipper sit up.

“I-is Stan okay? Can I see my sister?” Dipper blurted out as she started checking his vitals.

“Your uncle has a broken hip that will need surgery, and after I make sure you’re alright, I’ll get your sister in to see you,” The nurse replied calmly, offering a warming smile. Dipper nodded, anxiety levels lowering a bit. Stan was hurt… Bill had hurt him.

_“I never promised not to hurt them. I was very careful with my wording!”_ Bill assured him. He fully intended to allow himself the ability to harm them. Dipper felt a bad taste in his mouth…

After the nurse checked his blood pressure, temperature, eyes, ears, and everything else, she left to get Mabel. Dipper sat a little more upright, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and rubbing his face. Mabel tackled him with a hug, and he could hear her sniffling.

“I’m sorry, Mabes,” He said softly, returning her hug. God, he’d missed hugging her. Being around her… “Did he hurt you at all?”

She pulled back and shook her head, sniffling more.

“N-no, whatever Grunkle Stan did, it made Bill disappear!” She seemed excited, as if this was the best news she had heard.

“He didn’t disappear. His form just kind of. Did.” Dipper said. Her face fell. “Stan almost banished me and Bill to the mindscape, but I guess I was kinda like an anchor? He’s still in my head.”

_“Tell Shooting Star to stop being so disappointed! I’m a gift to have around, and you know it!”_

“How’s Grunkle Stan?” Dipper asked, ignoring Bill for now.

“They said he’ll be fine, but he has to go in for replacement surgery soon…” Mabel said, looking to the ground. “He’s hooked up to morphine right now, and he’s sleeping off some of the pain I guess… Dipper what do we do.” She added, voice falling to a whisper.

“I’m leaving.” Dipper said, feeling Bill’s interest and anger rise. “I have to get as far away from Gravity Falls as I can otherwise shit is going to just keep happening.” He spat, standing shakily. Mabel looked at her brother with large eyes and he groaned.

“Mabel, just don’t, okay? I can’t keep having people get hurt all the time! I’m done!” He said, directing it at Bill, too. “They can’t make me stay anyway, I’m perfectly fine.”

He left, stumbling a little as he got used to his own legs again. A nurse stopped him and he shrugged her off, ignoring Mabel’s eyes staring into him as he walked away.

_“You really think it’s that simple, kid?”_ Bill said lowly as he walked out of the hospital and into the chill of the late evening. The sun was mostly set now, leaving it dark and windy.

“I’m calling our deals off, all of them,” Dipper said, walking and trying to figure out how he was even going to get anywhere without a car. Bill was angry.

_“You what?”_ He hissed. His anger was like flames in his mind, licking the corners of his skull. He winced and kept walking, deciding he was just going to walk.

“You heard me,” Dipper replied, ignoring the few odd looks as he shoved his hands in his pockets. “Maybe I’ll go jump off a bridge or something. That ought to get you out of my head, right?”

“Not happening, Pine Tree,” Bill said, taking control of Dippers body. “I own you, body, mind, and soul. You can’t just call it off like its nothing.”

He forced Dipper into unconsciousness, and pulled what dregs of magic he had left to teleport them back to the Mystery Shack.

\--

Outside the shack, police tape lined the entrance around the building. No one was around now, though, getting too dark to start a manhunt for a man who didn’t even exist. Bill walked in tearing past the yellow tape and going to the vending machine. He punched in a different code than before, the machine swinging open and revealing the elevator. He didn’t even bother closing the door behind him, going down to the lab.

It was now or never, as much as he hated to be pushed this fast. He wanted his body back, too. As frustrating as it was to have human parts and pieces, he had kind of started to enjoy it… Oh well, once this was done, he could take whatever form he wanted.

Sliding out of Dippers body, he formed himself into his triangular form, pushing and pulling levers and pressing buttons. The portal began to roar, swirling larger as gravity started to give way again. Dippers body floated, suspended in the air as Bill floated over to him and took a single clawed finger and opened a wound on his arm. He cupped the oozing blood into an orb, floating over to the portal and feeding it.

_sanguine invitis postremo donarem  
pariet horrori lucrosorum operum regni_

Bill could feel his realm beyond the portal, shivering excitedly. Magic filled the air as the portal opened, no longer a swirling mass of colors, but a gateway into the realm of nightmares. Bill’s form began to change, bricks peeling away and giving him back his human form, sharp teeth and all. He started laughing, eye wide as he was finally triumphant. Dipper groaned and stirred, before yelping at the fact he was floating. Everything was floating. Even above them, the roots of the home were tugging at the ground, trying to float off into the night sky above.

“Bill!” Dipper shouted, trying to propel himself forward. But Bill wasn’t listening, laughing as shadows began to ooze outward from the portal.

_c̛͉̯͕̩̘̰o͏͖̣̻ṋ̛̦͚͈̱̩̹v͚͓͚͇ḛ̣̱̪n̠̦̙͈͉͉i̵̗̲̜o̤̤_

The portal started to make a sound like it was falling in on itself, then it exploded outward. Dipper fell to the ground hard, yelping in pain. Creatures of shadow were running past him, dark forms like an amalgamation of creatures, chimeras and monstrosities finally running free in the mortal realm.

Bill was still floating, dancing in the air as more and more darkness oozed into the lab through the portal.

“I’ve got no strings to hold me down, to make me fret, or make me frown! I had strings, but now I’m free, there are no strings on ME!” Bill cried out with a manic cackle. “Finally… Ugh I’ve been only trying to do this _forever_ …”

He finally noticed Dipper awake, terror etched onto his face. Bill skipped over, gold tipped shoes clacking against the hard cement of the ground.

“Awe, don’t be like that, Pine Tree,” He said, pulling the boy up in one swift pull and holding him close. “I should kill you, I really should…” Bill sighed, petting Dippers hair and wrapping an arm around him as he tried to pull back. “But I don’t think I will. We did have a deal about that bed, after all..”

“Dipper!” Mabel shouted as she ran in.

“Shooting Star?” Bill asked, raising a brow. She let out a scream as a monster ran by her, baring fangs as it disappeared through a wall behind her.

“I-I saw Dipper teleporting away…” She said. “And the door to here was open…”

“Like what I did?” Bill asked, gesturing to the swirling portal behind him. “Just give it a few days and the entire world will be steeped in nightmares!” He said giddily, letting go of Dipper who pulled himself away and fell into Stan’s chair.

“I’ve finally won,” Bill added, Mabel looking around for something to do to stop him. Suddenly, the sound of metal striking flesh hit her ears and Bill staggered forward. He started laughing, turning around and ignoring the bolt in his shoulder, Dipper looking over at the portal. The figure of a man had stepped out, wrapped in dark clothes and eyes shrouded by shaded goggles. He held up a crossbow, lowering it to reload as Bill opened arms. “Stanford! Long time no see!”

Dipper gaped like a fish, Mabel following suit. The man ripped off his goggles and hood, revealing a face very much like their grunkles, as he raised the crossbow and loosed another bolt into the part that would have been where Bill’s heart was.

“Oh, come now, Sixxer, don’t be so rude!” Bill said, snapping his finger and disintegrating the crossbow. Ford pulled out a knife and ran at him. “Not when your family is watching!”                                                   
                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                             
He easily dodged Stanford’s attack, the old man stumbling into the secondary room and seeing Dipper and Mabel.

“Family?!” He shouted. “Quit messing with my head, Cipher! How did you get in here? I had so many wards up before I got stuck in there.”

“Oh, but i’m not messing with your head. It’s because of this little munchkin that I got in at all!” Bill said, forming behind the chair and wrapping arms around Dipper.

“We’re sort of your grand nephew and niece.” Mabel stammered, trying to think of how to explain while getting Bill off her brother. Stanford blinked and looked between them. They did sort of look like Shermie now didn’t they…  
                                                                                                         
“Sorry to cut this family reunion short,” Bill interrupted. “But, y’see, I have a world to dominate now! And Pine Tree is coming with me! Toodles!”

Mabel ran forward, but they were gone. Ford threw down his knife and started slamming buttons on the console, pulling levers with no effect.

“What the hell did that demon do to my machine!” He roared, Mabel feeling entirely too hopeless and numb. Her brother was gone, Grunkle Stan was in the hospital, things kept coming out of the portal, mostly ignoring the pair of humans as they floated like ghosts through the walls and ceiling. “Stanley... “ He growled lowly, looking at the paper that was spread across the table. “Miscalculating everything… Did he really try and open this portal sooner.” He kept mumbling to himself until Mabel started crying, sitting on the floor with her knees pulled up to her head. Her sobs pulled him out of his thoughts.

“Hey, uh, kid, you okay?” He asked. She shook her head.

“Stans in the hospital, a-and my brother is gone, w-what are we s’post to do?” She blubbered, rubbing the tears off her face.

“Lee? He’s in the hospital? Take me to him.” Ford said, a chill in his voice. “I can’t shut this thing down right now. Catching up might help…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /hums along to 'Its the End of the World As We Know It'
> 
> Rough Latin translation: Blood unknowingly given, bear witness to the horror of the nightmare


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I feel... like stupid after watching that new episode of Gravity Falls. This whole fic was finished prior to August 1st 2015, and I didn't want to rewrite any of it as I started posting chapters, but GOD what Bill actually did with Weirdmaggedon is just... so much more creative than my own interpretation. And wild as all hell... I pegged it all wrong but oh well, I hope it can still be enjoyed as the canon divergent AU this fic is meant to me <3 Thank you for reading!

As they left the Mystery Shack, Ford grumbling about Stanley turning his house into a hack shop, they were noticing the effects of what Bill had done. Mabel stopped on the porch, looking up at the sky, Ford following her gaze grimly. The sky was a swirling mass of grey and black, circling above the shack like it was about to drop a tornado. In the woods, something wailed shrilly, and their heads snapped at attention as a monster on two legs came bolting out at them.

“Wha-” Mabel was cut off as Stanford pulled her back, the beasts full shape illuminated by the eerie light that the swirling clouds were giving off. It was long and stretched, legs digitigrade and ending in sharp, split hoofs. Its face was the skull of a man, eye sockets empty save for a glowing orbs and a pair of antlers sprung from its brow. It’s body was covered in matted, black fur, and its hands, human in shape and tipped with vicious claws, were open to strike.

Stanford raised his crossbow, sending a bolt into the eye socket of the monster. It hesitated, stepped back and raised a clawed hand to its eye as black ichor oozed from the wound.

“It’s a wendigo!” Ford said. “Get to the car while it’s distracted. Now!” He snapped, as the monster screamed angrily.

Mabel didn’t need to be told twice, running to the car and sliding into the drivers seat. She started the ignition, Ford shooting the monster in the chest as he backed up towards the vehicle. The wendigo staggering, he turned and got in the car, urging her to drive and fast. She complied, whipping the car around and driving away from the shack as fast as she could without getting into a wreck.

“What’s going on?!” Mabel asked, wide and panicked eyes looking to her second grunkle.

“Cipher opened up the portal to his nightmare realm,” Ford spat, looking up at the sky outside the window. “It’s letting monsters, demons, and magic flow freely into our world. This is all Stanley's fault! When I get to him I’m gonna-”

He stopped when he saw Mabel shaking with sobs, hands gripped to the steering wheel like it was her lifeline. Pursing his lips, he fell silent, crossing his arms angrily and mumbling to himself.

“Can we stop it?” Mabel asked meekly, wishing everything could stop, that her brother could be back with her and Stan would be okay… Ford grunted and shrugged.

“Maybe,” Ford replied, not bothering to sugar coat it. “We need to see Lee first. I need to chat with him. Then we need to figure out how to reverse this…”

Mabel nodded, taking a deep breath and heading for the hospital.

Before them, Gravity Falls looked like it was falling apart. The monsters that had been shadow were now given flesh and form, horrible Eldritch amalgamations of creatures. Some were flying above them, screeching terrible songs into the night, others could be seen in the town, wreaking havoc. Glass was being shattered and buildings torn into like they were nothing more than cardboard.

“Bill said in a few days, the whole world would be like this,” Mabel said quietly. She looked ahead of her and screamed, swerving to dodge a chimeric abomination of a deer crossed with a falcon and a bear.

“We’ll stop it before then.” Stanford assured, grabbing onto the dashboard of the car.

“Oh will you?” A voice boomed. Mabel looked around, finding a searchlight on their car. Looking out the window, she saw a single, glowing orb pointed at them, hovering above Gravity Falls. The eye of Bill. A slitted pupil rolled to the front of the searching eye, the beam of light it shot following them as they drove toward the hospital. “I could kill you both right now, but you’re both lucky I’m so generous. I want to see you try to stop me now! I control everything!”

Mabel slammed on the gas pedal, speeding out of the light and towards the hospital, Bill’s laughter echoing across the town and in between the trees. They turned in towards the hospital exit, cars starting to fill the street around them. Mass panic was breaking out, and people were starting to leave Gravity Falls now. Behind them, a few cars got picked off my massive shadow colored birds, blood red eyes gleaming as their shrieks filled the air.

They pulled into the hospital, Mabel half parking before they got out and ran into the building. People were at the windows and doors, watching the outside world with morbid fascination. 

“Let us in!” Mabel yelled, slamming a fist on the closed sliding doors. A man turned the doors on and let them get in, before slamming the button and closing them again.

“What the hell is going on out there?”

“What are those things?”

“Is this the apocalypse?”

Panicked murmurs were echoing throughout the halls, Mabel grabbing Stanford's hand and guided them both through the maze of the people and hospital hallways. Stopping, Mabel looked at a TV that was on in one patient's room, showing the local news.

-“We’re getting reports of… of monsters?”- The news anchor looked at his papers in disbelief, before looking back at the camera. -”It is recommended that all Gravity Falls citizens lock themselves in their homes and take refuge. Do not go outside. It has been deemed too dangerous. The mayor is contacting assistance from the National Guar- AAAAAH”-

A massive feline form suddenly launched itself at the anchor man, barbed tail swinging angrily as blood splattered on the green screen behind him. The TV suddenly went to a technical difficulties screen.

Stanford tugged Mabel away, the girl’s eyes wide in horror.

“Where is Lee’s room?” Ford asked. Mabel blinked a few time, swallowing the lump in her throat before pointing ahead of them.

Ford burst in, Stanley staring up at the news screen with a hard look on his face. At the noise he jumped, wincing in pain and looking to see his brother. He gaped in disbelief, before happiness flitted across his face. It was gone as Ford stomped closer, face contorted with anger and rage. He grabbed Stanley’s collar, pulling him closer.

“Ow, ow, Ford, stop!” Stan yelled. Mabel closed the door and pressed her back to it.

“You idiot!” Ford spat. “Do you see this?! This is why I wanted you to get rid of that book! Why I didn’t want anyone to get their hands on the portal! _And you tried to open it yourself_!”

“I wanted my brother back, sue me!” Stanley yelled back, red anger spilling across his face.

“Well I’m BACK!” Ford replied, pushing Lee down. “And now I have to clean up after this mess. Somehow! Oh, and thanks for turning my house into some sort of carnival side show!”

“You don’t know what happened after you were gone!” Stanley shouted, the old man’s heart rate monitor rising through the roof. “I was left without you, with your stupid book, and nothing else!”

“I told you to get rid of it,” Ford hissed, stomping away and pacing before rubbing his face.

“I… I’m sorry, okay!” Stanley relented, panting angrily. “I just. I wanted my brother back. But I couldn’t figure out the stupid thing! I don’t have your brain, poindexter. So I had given up!”

“And how did Bill fucking Cipher get his hands on it then?” Ford asked.

“Because he’s smart, and you know it,” Stanley replied. “It started back a few years ago.” He grunted in pain, shifting to get off his injured hip. Outside, something shrieked, and the three stared at the window cautiously. When nothing came bursting in, he continued. “This little brat, Gideon, had found your second journal.” Ford’s face paled in realization. “He summoned Bill to get in my head so he could steal the deed to the mystery shack.”

“Why did he-”

“Because he was a side show attraction too, a wannabe psychic. And I guess I was some sort of competition, whatever. It’s stupid,” Grunkle Stan snorted. “The kids, Mabel and… wait, wheres Dipper?”

Mabel looked to the ground, biting her lip.

“He… he’s not-”

“Bill took him,” Mabel said, crying again. She wiped away the streams down her face.

“..Well, the kids, they got inside my head and stopped him. Dipper had your third journal.” Stanley said, explaining as to how he knew. “But Cipher wasn’t done.”

“Of course not, I banished him for a reason. I didn’t think anyone else would try and summon him!” Stanford said in an exasperated tone. “Go on.”

Grunkle Stan continued, telling him about the time Bill had possessed Dipper in an attempt to get the journal and stop Dipper from learning what he shouldn’t. And how it ended with the 12 year old in the hospital. Then he recounted the years that followed, Bill’s constant and failed attempts, thwarted by the twins.

“You two are a force to be reckoned with, it seems,” Ford complimented, feeling a twist in his gut when he remembered the panicked look on the boy’s face when Bill had taken him away.

“Yeah, Bill didn’t like it,” Stan spat. “He pulled a dirty trick! Not to say none of his earlier ones weren’t dirty, but this one…” Stanley seethed, jaw setting as he looked to Mabel. She furrowed her brow, and he remembered that she didn’t know. “He caused Dipper and Mabel to have an accident. A nearly fatal wreck… Dipper managed to get out with a minor concussion. Mabel nearly died. She was in a coma when Bill came for him. He traded away his soul to get her back and healthy.”

Mabel stared at her Grunkle. She knew about him trading his soul for her, but she didn’t know that it was Bill who had set up the entire wreck. Ford hissed, shaking his head.

“Just his soul though? How come he-”

“Loophole,” Stanley said. “He knew Dipper wasn’t entirely knowledgeable about demon deals. The kid thought the soul meant all of the above.”

Stanford nodded quietly.

“And now he has your… our… Nephew. And the portal to the nightmare realm open and spreading it’s taint.” Stanford said. His eyes darted to the ground in thought, pacing around the bed and to the window. Mabel was still silent, sliding to the ground and sitting on the floor.

“Can you stop it, Ford?” Stanley asked as his brother stared out the window. His twin rubbed the bridge of his nose.

“Maybe…” Stanford said quietly. “I don’t know exactly what Cipher did to that machine. When me and Fiddleford worked on it, there was no magic at all. I knew very little about it aside from the fact it was dangerous and attracted bad things. But Cipher obviously used something… The machine shouldn’t have been able to work otherwise. But maybe there’s a way to reverse it.”

“If.. If Bill used magic, could we?” Mabel asked quietly, speaking for the first time since they’d gotten in Grunkle Stan's room. Ford shook his head, sitting in the chair by Stanley’s bed.

“Not without knowing exactly what magic he used. And even then, I’m hardly an expert. The world of magic is a lot more fickle than that of science…” Stanford replied. “Even if I knew exactly what he did, finding out how to reverse it would take way too long. And at the rate the Nightmare realm is spreading, we don’t have that kind of time.”

“Weren’t you… stuck in there?” Mabel asked, standing and walking over to her grunkles. “There wasn’t anything in that portal, wherever you were, that could help us?”

Stanford fell quiet, thinking. As he did, Stanley lifted a hand and patted Mabel’s back, offering a soft and reassuring smile. She returned it. 

“Maybe…” Stanford said, eyes shining with an idea. He stood up suddenly, the chair being pushed back. “The nightmare realm is a horrifying place, like our world except more magic. That’s why Gravity Falls is this hot spot for activity. The portal I made only opened up the rift that was already here and made it wider. If we can destroy the portal altogether, it might close that rift. And with the nightmare realm still spreading, the sudden turn off should whip it back, like water down a drain.”

“Should?” Stanley asked.

“Look, nothing is certain. I studied this for ten years and then spent almost 40 inside that horror,” Stanford said. “But I know magic isn’t entirely like science. It has a stronger cause and effect... “ He rubbed his chin. “It should work, but I’m not 100% certain.”

“It’s worth a shot, I guess,” Stanley said. “But you two are gonna have to do this without me. I’m entirely useless right now with a broken hip…”

Mabel leaned down and hugged her Grunkle tightly. Stanford nodded as they hugged, glancing down at his medical sheet.

“Hey-- You took my name!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More notes!
> 
> 1) Stanley knows more in this fic than he does in the show. He's not as smart as his brother but he's absolutely done research, especially after finding all 3 journals. So he knows a bit more of this n that.
> 
> 2) I don't entirely remember why but I wrote this as if Ford had been exclusively in the Nightmare Realm the whole time of his disappearance. I may rewrite it later on to highlight him jumping between dimensions.


	22. Chapter 22

By the time they left, the roads were a mess. It was mostly at a standstill, horns blaring as monsters stalked in between the vehicles. From the hospital, it was possible to see the fires that were burning within the city. It was like an apocalyptic movie, and it filled Mabel with dread. But they had a plan. She closed her eyes and breathed. They had a plan.

And that plan started with hijacking a motorcycle. Stanford made short work of rewiring the vehicle and getting it going. He revved the engine a few times, beckoning Mabel to get on.

“Uh, are you sure that’s safe, Grunkle Ford?” She asked.

“Yeah, yeah, Fiddleford used to ride one all the time-- wait what did you call me?”

Mabel smiled and hopped on, wrapping her arms around the older mans waist. They backed out and shot off, wind whipping around them. In the smaller vehicle, it was easier to dodge the parked cars and lithe monsters that were stalking them. Mabel yelped as one of the canid like creatures jumped at her, kicking it off fiercely before it managed to sink its hook like claws into her flesh.

Stanford kept driving, looking back to Mabel who gave him a thumbs up. He nodded, and sped up, the bike bucking a wheely before hitting the ground again. Mabel laughed at the giddy feeling that fluttered in her stomach, before kicking off another monster dog thing.

When they turned back to the dirt road that lead to the shack, they skidded to a stop. The Mystery Shack was floating, the portal exposed and glowing beneath it, with Bill standing at the pointed roof. Dipper was with him, slumped and asleep.

“Dipper!” Mabel shouted, but he didn’t stir.

“Did you really think you could just come up with a plan like that, and have me just not know about it?” Bill said, his voice booming as if it was over loud speakers. Stanford’s brows knit together. “I mean, I’ll admit, I’m impressed you’re even bothering to try. You know that I have full control now, right?”

“We’ll stop you!” Mabel shouted, her voice braver than she was. “We’ve done it plenty before!”

“Yeah, you did, didn’t you?” Bill mused, tapping a finger against his chin. “But you had Pine Tree before. And now he’s all mine!”

He laughed and Mabel balled her fists in Stanford’s jacket. Ford revved the engine of the bike, sending dirt flying as he sped forward towards the floating house. 

“Ah, ah, ah,” Bill chided, wagging a finger at them. “I’m not making this easy.”

He snapped his fingers, the sound echoing across the distance between them before the ground started rumbling. Jagged spires of black began to shoot from the ground, Ford gasping as he swerved harshly to the side to avoid getting the bike speared. Mabel screamed as she lost her grip and fell off, rolling into the dirt.

“Mabel!” Stanford shouted, looking back at her ragdolling form.

“You should be paying attention to what's in front of you, IQ,” Bill giggled, Ford turning ahead before hitting a black spear head on. The bike flipped, and Stanford was flung forward, eating dirt as he hit the ground. Bill laughed wildly, clapping for them.

“What a show, what a show!” He crowed. “Man, I know I should just kill you, but you’re just too much fun to watch fail! Oh I know, let’s play a game, hmm?”

Stanford rose shakily, spitting out bits of grass and dirt before adjusting his now more cracked glasses. He glared at Bill, before looking around for Mabel. A few yards behind him, she was standing too, sweater covered in dirt and looking a little dizzy. Bill snapped his fingers again and once more the ground growled beneath them. This time, it wasn’t sharp spires that rose, but thick, concrete walls.

“Mabel!” Ford yelled, trying to get to her as they sprung up. But he found himself trapped and separated, the walls forming a convoluted maze between them and the house.

“If you two get out of this alive, maybe, just maybe, I’ll let you live out the remainder of your pathetically short human life spans!” Bill called. “But you guys will have some company to deal with!”

Mabel looked up at the hopelessly tall walls of the maze, wishing she had brought her grappling hook with her. Pursing her lips, she looked at her options, before a low and guttural growl caught her attention. Gulping, she turned to look at what had made the sound. Behind her was a massive black dog, eyes little more than red specks in a mass of black fur. It’s fangs gleamed white as drool dripped from his half open maw. It took a step forward, massive paws giving way to equally massive claws. Face paling, she ran to the left.

“Grunkle Ford!” She shouted, trying to find him. They’d be considerably safer together. Or at least, that’s what she was hoping.

“Mabel! Follow my voice-- ah shit!” Panic spiked as a loud shriek filled the air, Mabel trying to follow the direction of Stan’s voice. The black hound was closing in on her, panting heavily as its tongue lolled out of its mouth and she could swear she heard the sound of heavy chains jangling from its inky black form.

“Fooord I have a giant black dog following me!” She hollered. She heard the crossbow fire from her left and quickly turned as a shriek hit her ears.

“WELL, GOOD, I HAVE A HARPY OVER HERE,” He bellowed back. She took another turn and ran straight into a dead end. She spun back but the dog was blocking her path.

She gulped, looking around for something, anything.  A chip in the wall to climb at, a rock on the ground to throw. A stick was at her foot and she pursed her lips. It was worth a try, right?

Picking up, she wagged the stick in front of the creature as drool pooled at his paws.

“Here boy, w-wanna play fetch?” She said with a weak smile. She heard Bill laugh from somewhere above her, but ignored him. The dogs pupil-less eyes shifted it’s attention to the stick, halting his motion. Then she threw it. It sailed over the dog and somewhere behind him, the dog turning its head to watch it fall to the ground. But, it didn’t chase it.

Oh, well, plan b. Mabel launched herself forward while the dog was distracted and jumped on it. It barked out in surprise, and she grabbed at the tangle of black fur. Holding on for dear life the dog began to buck and flail, shaking her violently. Mabel grabbed for the scruff of the neck, jerking the dog as hard as she could. It whined, and growled, stopping its jerking suddenly. Blinking, Mabel smiled.

Somewhere, Stanford cried out, as did the harpy that was chasing him down. Mabel pulled at the scruff of the dog’s neck again, squeezing her heels and urging it to move. Just like riding a horse. Kind of. It listened, darting forward and turning as she urged it to.

“What?!” Bill yelled. “Fine, how about something a little less domestic!”

The snapping of fingers echoed over the maze again, giving life to a drawn out hiss. The sound of metal scraping cement hit Mabel’s ears as something drew closer. But she could hear Stanford and the harpy too. She was getting close.

“Go faster, go faster!” She cried out, leaning into the dog’s tangle of fur. It growled and complied, especially when the wall next to them suddenly burst outward. 

A massive serpentine head looked towards them, it’s body gleaming and made up of scales of silver. It’s eyes were like massive emeralds and as it opened its mouth in a loud hiss, it’s pearly white fangs glistened with venom. The dog whimpered and went faster, the snake starting towards them.

Turning a corner, the snake struck, sinking teeth into cement and pulling out an entire chunk of the wall. The dog turned again, its paws skidding before slamming itself into the wall, and running right at-

“Grunkle Ford!” Mabel yelled out. He was pinned to the wall by the harpy, a bird woman with bare chest and wings for arms. Her legs were that of a bird, massive hooked talons wrapped around Ford’s neck. She had bolts sticking out of her chest. He looked at Mabel, the harpy turning too. But the bird womans' eyes went wide as the dog launched itself at her and tore out her throat.

“What the hell, kid?!” Stanford spat. “How are you riding a Barghest?”

“I dunno don’t question it get on now!” She said in one fluid sentence. He hesitated until he saw the giant metallic snake turn the corner.

“What even is that?” He said, clambering onto the back of the demon hound.

“Giant metal snake of death!”

Golden tongue flickered out menacingly, before it launched itself forward again. The barghest was quicker, running around a corner and making twists and turns without Mabel’s help.

“Get us outta here, boy!” She cried out, trusting the barghest to lead the way.

A wendigo screamed, and as they spun a corner it was there. The same one, bolt in its eye and chest. Ford reached up to his back, cursing under his breath as he realized he didn’t have his crossbow. He’d dropped it fighting the harpy... 

The deer-human horror ran at them, screaming. The barghest skidded to a stop, dodging out of the way but getting long and deep scratches in its flank. The dog yelped, purple-ish ichor splattering Stanford and Mabel, before he limped forward. Then he collapsed, whining in pain.

Mabel and Ford got off, the hound howling in anguish. The wendigo screamed and the metallic snake turned the corner. Mabel gave the dog a quick hug.

“Thank you so much, Fang!” She said weepily. Ford grabbed her arm and started to run.

“You _named_ it?!” Ford yelled, letting go of Mabel as she started to keep up with him.

“Well yeah, he saved us!” She replied, as if it was common sense. They turned a corner and skidded out of the maze. The snake and wendigo letting loose sounds of anger, slamming against the invisible wall.

“Ha ha!” Mabel laughed, jumping up and down.

“Nice job, meatbags,” Bill said, floating down in front of them with Dipper still asleep and head laying against his shoulder. “But, you only delayed the inevitable. And now I get the pleasure of killing you myse- hey! What are you doing?!”

Dipper had suddenly woken up, eyes still cloudy with the delirium of whatever he had been facing in his own mind. Even he wasn't sure what had pulled him out of the nightmare stupor, although the sounds of Mabel calling for him were still bouncing around in his skull. He wrestled with Bill, having caught the demon so off guard he wasn't sure how to retaliate to the sudden grappling.

“Go!” He yelled to Mabel and Ford.

Bill sputtered a stream of Latin swears, Mabel and Ford running past him and jumping down into the basement. It was a heavy fall, but both made it, Ford running over to the console. He began to push buttons and pull certain levers, Bill’s laughter hitting them at full force.

“You really think he was gonna do much to distract me?” He asked. Mabel spun around to see him with a hand around Dipper’s neck, her brother wheezing as he squeezed. “No, now, stop touching my stuff, so I can kill you safely!”

“No chance in hell, Cipher!” Ford yelled, slamming down on one of the buttons. The entire lab started to blare warning sirens, red lights flashing.

[WARNING. WARNING. SELF DESTRUCT SEQUENCE INITIATED]

“NO!” Bill cried out, dropping Dipper and throwing himself at Ford. He throw the old man aside, looking at the buttons.

“I had it… put in for emergencies.” Stanford wheezed, having been slammed against a pipe and losing his breath. Bill looked at him, skin turning ashen black and hair and eye red.

“H͕̯̱̠ͦ͘Ȍ͚͍̎W̱͜ ̛̫̖̮̹̦̗̪͗̿̊̂D͖͉͚̻̈́ͨ͒͌̐Aͤͤ̊̑͂R̲̙̗̹ͯ͑̌̈ͣ͊̑ͅE̿͏̝͎̞̻͎̙̙ ̛͎̜̻̣͇ͥͩ͂Y̻̻̓O̵ͪͥ̎U̿͏̯.̧͈̞̦͍̥̼͍̇ ̲̞̱̺͔͚̒͒ͅY̍̿̓ͩ̑͂̂͏̺̞O̦͔͕̠̤͢Ṹ͑҉̳͇̞̭̯̳͍ ̬ͦ̽R̈̅ͨ̆̂Ǔ͈̫̟̪̟̙̰̓ͤ̊͝Iͬͤ̇ͭ͏N̨͇͈̼̹̅͑̉E͉̝̺̗̝̮̬͗͋͝D̶͖̝̦͍̼̱̦ͫ͛ͫ͌̌ ̔̂̿̍̔҉̻̙̖̥̳̟È̡̱̓͊͊̈́̆V̞̜͍̭̥̝͟E̺̯̤̟̫̾͗͐R̛̤̝̄̽Y̬̦ͣ̋T͔̻̺ͦ̌H͉̜͊ͣI̳̙̭̹̟̪ͮͧ̓N̯̹̤͉͈̔ͭ͐́G̪̍.̷͔̺͓̩͕̄ͮ̐ͥ̒” Bill sputtered, his words becoming lost in spastic anger. Bright blue fire glowed in his palms, and as he went to shoot Stanford, the world exploded.


	23. Chapter 23

Dipper woke up to the smell of smoke and fried circuitry, melted metal and burned flesh. He groaned, his head throbbing like he’d just been slammed with a baseball bat, and he carefully sat up. Every part of him hurt, from his head to his toes, and everything was so… dark. Blinking blearily, he reached into his pocket and took out his phone. It was dying, but had enough power to light the room for him.

The console portion was mostly intact, but beyond that, the portal was completely obliterated. Nothing more than scrap metal, exposed wires, and a hole in the wall. He heard someone coughing and he spun around.

“M-Mabel!” He yelled, running over to her and skidding to his knees.

“Where am I?” She groaned, rubbing her face. She was bleeding, cuts on her face and legs from shrapnel. “What.. what happened? Dipper?! Dipper!”

She came to her senses, tackling him down into a hug.

“Oh my gosh, you’re okay!” She cried out, voice echoing painfully loud in his ear.

“Ow, ow, I think. I have some sort of tinnitus. Or whatever.” He groaned, covering his ears.

“Sorry. bro-bro!” She apologized in a softer tone. Then she gasped. “Where’s Grunkle Ford?”

“Grunkle who?”

“The Grunkle that came out of the portal!” She urged, standing up and swaying slightly. Dipper jumped up to steady her, raising his phone and looking around. 

The older man was on his stomach, covered in bits of fallen rubble but still breathing. Mabel ran over to him, flipping him over and pushing off the stone and metal pieces.

“Grunkle Ford! Please say you’re all right!” She begged, brows knit together in concern. He groaned and stirred to life.

“I feel like shit. But. ‘M okay…” He wheezed and coughed. Mabel wrapped her arms around him and Dipper smiled, looking around for a way to get out now. Then there came another groan.

“Ho-ho-holy fuck,” Came a broken and familiar voice. Dipper’s nostrils flared and he raised the phone towards the noise. Bill was still alive, panting heavily as he pulled himself up. The top hat was on the floor and he was spattered in his own blood. A single amber and entirely human eye flickered over to Dipper, fearful and confused. Then angry.

He yelled and pulled himself up, staggering forward.

“SIXXER!” He shouted, Mabel jumping and turning to look at Bill. “Y-you… cost... me... _EVERYTHING_!”

Dipper stood in front of Bill, noting the sway in his step. His teeth were bared, but flat. Human. Realization hit Dipper like a train.

“You… You’re not…” Dipper started, his voice echoing around the cavern. Bill grabbed Dipper by his collar, and then passed out. Dipper caught him.

“Good, kill him while he’s out,” Ford grunted, lifting himself up and clutching his ribs. “We need to get to a hospital. And find some way of cleaning up his mess. But first, he has to go.”

Dipper looked down at the entirely human Bill Cipher in his arms. He was still breathing, but unconscious… He should kill him.

_“I should kill you, but I won’t.”_ Bill’s words echoed in his mind, a memory this time, not the voice of Bill in his brain. He pursed his lips and looked to Ford.

“No. I’m not going to kill him,” Dipper said. Ford’s expression turned to anger.

“After all he’s done, everything he’s put you through?! Get rid of this bastard before he tries again!” He shouted, before doubling over and wheezing.

“He didn’t kill me when he should have. I’m going to return the favor.” Dipper said, lifting Bill into his arms more. “Besides, he hates humans, and now he’s stuck as one. Decent punishment, I think.”

Ford grumbled, not agreeing with it one bit, but Dipper was already looking for a way out of the cavern.

“Where the elevator was… there should be a ladder next to it. Emergency exit,” He wheezed, Mabel rushing to support him as they headed for the way out.

They made their way up the ladder with a great deal of struggle. Ford was weak, old and exhausted, and Dipper had an unconscious asshole on his back, Mabel taking up the rear in case anyone faltered. When they got to the shack, it was a mess. Surprisingly, most of it was intact, but everything was thrown everywhere. The gift shop alone was in ruins, glass shattered, wood broken and splintering. Dipper didn’t even want to look into the living room… Later.

Stepping outside, the found the sun had risen, birds chirping lazily as if nothing horribly wrong had ever happened last night. There was no sign of monsters, or the maze, or the spikes. Just peaceful songs and the whisper of a breeze between the trees. 

“It’s like nothing even happened,” Mabel whispered.

“Then it worked,” Stanford grunted.

“Does… Does that mean everyone forgot? Or that no one ended up getting hurt?” Dipper asked, shifting Bill on his back.

“Possibly. That would make things considerably more convenient, wouldn’t it. Much less mess to clean…” Ford grumbled. “But for now… I think I need a hospital bed. And to see my brother again.”

Dipper nodded and Mabel smiled softly. Things were going to be okay. On his back, Bill snored loudly.

**EPILOGUE**

“Whaaaat?! I don’t wanna help clean this mess!”

“Well, too bad. The only way either Grunkle will let you even exist anywhere near them is if you help clean up what you fucked up!” Dipper said firmly. “And besides, I’m helping you. So stop whining.”

Bill pouted, lower lip sticking out as he crossed his arms. He was in a Mabel sweater, bright green with four leaf clover on it. Taking it from Mabel’s dresser, he refused to give it back, and said he would return it if she made one for him. His pants had been filched from Dipper’s dresser, but Dipper didn’t really care. They were going to take him out to get his own clothes soon enough.

“I don’t even want to stay in this stupid place with either of those morons…” Bill muttered under his breath, grabbing the broom that Dipper was pushing towards him and going to sweep up the broken glass in the gift shop.

“I want to keep an eye on you!” Dipper growled, examining a busted floorboard before taking measurements of what they’d need to buy later.

“Aww, you like me still,” Bill cooed, puckering his lips. Dipper glared at him, flipping him the bird before reaching for the pencil behind his ear.

“Ah, shit, be right back.” He got up and left the room, Bill tilting his head to admire his ass, before ducking down behind the counter when Dipper was out of sight.

Taking a shard of broken glass, Bill dug into his palm, cutting a perfect circle and upside down five-pointed star. He cut in smaller, more detailed runes, then hissed Latin into his hand.

‘What- Bill? Is that really you? Oh my, you’re a human!’

“Can it, Tad,” Bill hissed, looking up in case Dipper came back. “I need your help. Obviously. Very obviously.”

‘Very much so!’ Tad said, almost joyously. ‘What can I do you for, old friend?’

“Find a way for me to get my demonic power back.” He hissed. “As soon as possible.”

“Alright, I’m back!” Dipper said. He looked around. “Bill?”

The ex demon clamped his hand shut, feeling Tad soak up his blood and seal the wound, before jumping up.

“Ah, right here! Just, uh, cleaning up… glass…” He muttered, sweeping vigorously. Dipper raised a brow, then shrugged. Bill watched as he leaned down to measure the wood again, eye darkening...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very short final chapter, accompanied by a very short epilogue <3
> 
> And yes, fret not, a sequel is in the works! It may take me a while to finish, but I want to finish it before I begin posting, much like I did this one. Thank you all so much for reading and all your lovely comments!!! 
> 
> Also, yes, demon!Tad. this was before the episode, and I knew it wasnt entirely a high probability that Tad WOULD be what we were guessing, but I like the idea of the little purple square. He's kind of a fandom child now....


End file.
